In the light of a dying sun
by Killian's Swan Song
Summary: AU, No curse. Princess Emma, after discovering the threat to her kingdom, has a difficult choice to make, alone in the forest she is ambushed by pirates, she now has to find a way to get home before her kingdom and family is destroyed, but pirates never let go of treasure willingly. Rated M for later chapters, language and violent themes. I don't own OUAT.
1. The Choice

Chapter 1

"They want me to do what?!" She screamed, whirling around, her long light blue gown with golden trim kissing the floor, and twisting around her legs even as she came to a stop. Looking at her parents faces she could tell they were just as uncomfortable with this as she was, Snow White bit her lip and wrung her hands together looking at her daughter with such concern and worry,

"Emma, this is what _they_ have demanded in order to save our kingdom, we always wanted you to marry for love like we did, we'd give anything-"

"So do something about it! I can't marry him! He's a coward, he'd do anything to save his own skin! Not to mention the stories I've heard about the endless string of whores-"

"Emma!" Snow chastised, Emma rounded upon her father, the man who had held her minutes after her birth, had defended her while battling the black knights, who had told her stories at bedtime, helped hide her vegetables at the dinner table, danced with her at her first ball, and he was standing there not saying a word to defend her!

"And what do you think I should do father?" Prince Charming looked at his daughter, proud of the woman she had become, smart, beautiful, a lethal swordsman, or woman as she had insisted, and sighed,

"Emma, we have both decided this is not in your best interest, we've looked in every book, travelled the land to find every worthy sorcerer, we've even decided to set sail across the seas to find armies and allies, we had hoped that Queen Elsa would lend her assistance, we cannot hope to take them on by ourselves-" The doors to the throne room burst open, slamming against the walls, and echoing around the room,

"Well, isn't this quaint."

"What do you want Regina?" Charming sighed, "Unless you have any information-"

"Ah, you've told her of the imp's proposal I take it?" Regina took in Emma's guarded stance, arms folded across her chest, stern look on her face, staring out the open window, "You know if my magic was strong enough…" she trailed off.

"Well it's not is it Regina?!" Emma snapped. "I need air, I need to think this through."

"Emma, wait please, stay here, we can talk this through, we can reach an alternative and ensure the safety and happiness of everyone"

"There's no point is there, father? If I am going to marry the Dark One's son, if I have to move to a dark and miserable place and bare his seed, I need time to myself"

"Emma, we told you we can find another way-"

"And what way is there? In order to protect our people the only thing that will stop him would be to agree to his terms- I'm not saying I will marry him, but I need time to work this all out in my head father, I need to see what is the right choice- I don't want to marry him, and to be quite blunt, I'd rather die! Now, I'm going outside, and no mother, I am not taking a guard, you know full well I can handle myself!" And with that Emma had strolled through the doors, slamming them shut behind her for extra effect. Snow knew full well her daughter could handle herself, as the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, she was extremely skilled in sword fighting, shooting a bow and arrow and defending herself if she needed to, she was so proud of her daughter and she knew she could never make her marry someone she did not love, even to save the kingdom or even if Emma agreed to do so, the burden of taking the chance of true love from her only daughter would weigh heavy on her soul, the people would be fine but she shuddered to think of horror her daughter would go through living with such venomous creatures. She gazed at her husband and then back to Regina, pleading.

The feud between Queen and Princess, long since forgiven, but not forgotten; eighteen years ago Regina had Snow's heart in her hands, was ready to crush her heart while Charming watched frozen by magic, when Daniel had appear at her side, she had unconsciously summoned in, even to this day she had no idea how, her research leading to nothing but dead ends, he had begged her to stop, to keep her heart pure, this was not the woman he had fallen in love with and was certainly not the woman he had wanted her to become. She had crumbled, shoving the heart back into Snow's chest, falling to her knees, and asking him, begging him to help her.

"You need to let this feud go my love, it does you no good to hang onto such pain; you have to let me go, so I too can finally be at peace." The once Evil Queen had retired to her castle at once, clouds hung above her home and thunder crashed throughout the land, the pain and anguish evident, but over time she had come to forgive Snow, and eventually herself. She was by no means a goody two shoes like Snow White, but she had reformed herself, thankfully leading her to finding true love along the way in the shape of a handsome thief, who had stolen many treasures, including her heart.

"What can we do Regina? Is there anything we can do?" Charming said through gritted teeth, the idea of his daughter with the Dark One's son made his skin crawl, he would move heaven and earth to ensure her daughter's happiness.

"Well, I think I may just be your new best friend, I found just the spell..."

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

Emma didn't bother wasting time even changing into her riding clothes, she ran from the throne room, throwing every door open along the way, running past servants and handmaidens ignoring their questions and worried looks. Heading straight for the stables, grabbing her horses reigns, who had thankfully been saddled up beforehand, swinging up and onto Storm, pulling her tiara out of her hair and throwing it on top of the bale of hay, and setting off at a gallop out of the castle grounds, through the town and out into the woods. It was a good half hour before her horse slowed and came to a stop just away from the path, surrounded by trees, she felt comfort beneath the trees, hidden between them she felt safe and at peace. She tethered Storm to one and went to the stream running alongside, she unlaced her boots, held up her dress and walked through the water. It was a warm day in the Enchanted Forest, not unusual for this time of year, so the cool water running between her toes was welcome, as it flowed over her she thought of the dilemma in front of her.

In order to protect her people, the people she loved, and cared for, was raised to respect, she had to marry the son of the Dark One, and he always got what he wanted, she had met Baelfire once or twice at various balls. He had stood tall and proud, he always had an eye for the ladies and would charm them, Emma personally found the drivel just that, drivel, she remembered when he had tried to use his charms on her before and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Other than being slightly big headed and obnoxious, he didn't seem like the worst husband in the world, she perhaps thought that maybe if they married they would spend their days apart, doing various activities and only having to suffer each other at dinners or in the bedchamber… her skin crawled at that thought, she remembered stories she had heard about the company he held, and wanted his body nowhere near her.

But she couldn't let her people suffer because she selfishly wanted love, she had seen it between her parents, she wanted that, the loving looks between them, the way her father would lay his head in her mother's lap on the end of an evening and close his eyes, listening as her mother would read aloud her book, Emma would fold her legs beneath her and listen as she sat beside the fire, she wanted that, and she deserved a shot at happiness, although she knew she would never have that with Baelfire, she had to try, for the sake of her kingdom, so she climbed up the bank of the river towards her boots and began lacing them up, her decision made, she would be strong and do the right thing, after all, who knew what would happen between them?

She was so lost in her thoughts she nearly missed the distinct sound of a twig snapping, her head whipping around, someone was here, was it the Dark One convinced they wouldn't keep their word? Did her mother send another guard after her to make sure she hadn't run away? She slowly finished lacing her boot, all the while listening intently for the next step. As she finished with her boots she felt a presence behind her and gently pulled the dagger in her left boot out and spun around ready for her attacker, she was face to face with a man, small and squat, with a red cap on his head.

"Well Miss, you look like you're worth a pretty penny or two, here on your own?" he asked her, she saw a sword hanging at his hip, hand on the hilt, ready if she decided to make a fuss. Knowing a dagger would be risky against a sword, not that she hadn't taken out her father's knights in similar circumstances.

"No, I am not here alone, my guards are reliving themselves just down this path" she kept her voice strong and steady, knowing the slightest show of weakness would not end well for her.

"Funny that my lady, but I don't recall seeing anyone along this path for a while now, not since you showed up that is" Emma whirled round in time to see a tall man with dark hair and a smirk across his face

"Smee, get her on a horse."

Emma felt a searing pain in the back of her head, the feeling of weightlessness, as if she was being carried and then everything went black.


	2. Frustration

Chapter 2

Emma was running around the castle gardens, her father chasing after her, as her mother chided her not to get her dress covered in mud, as her father picked her up and dropped them both to the ground, rolling around together, coating both their expensive clothes in thick brown mud. Her mother had been so cross, she told her she was not allowed to practice her sword fighting for a week, and she was certain her father had the same punishment.

Her father, mother and herself were sitting at table, an array of delicious and exotic food laid out in front of them, she was suddenly starving, picking up an apple to bite into it when it disappeared, she looked around and her parent's had disappeared, it was dark, all the candles extinguished. An eerie laugh rang across the room,

"Hello, dearie" She saw the scaly skin, the rotting teeth turned up in a twisted smile, her heart stopped, "Oh don't look so frightened, I was merely checking up to make sure you hadn't run away."

In a blink of an eye, he was inches from her face

"You haven't run have you, dearie? Tell the Captain I want you back here in one piece, he has three days." She felt her forehead crease in confusion, she was at home wasn't she? What Captain? What did he mean?

"Run along dearie, tell him I'm waiting." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Emma sat bolt upright, feeling her head spin and fell back in an instant, squeezing her eyes shut, why was she dreaming about when she was a child? Why that one specific memory? She felt cold, like ice was running through her veins instead of blood, and reached up to run a hand over her head. There was a bump, it stung when her fingers brushed over it, the bed felt too hard and lumpy, she remembered; opening her eyes and sitting up once again she looked around and realised this wasn't her room in the castle, it had wooden walls, with a bookcase along the far wall, it wasn't small but cosy, close. A desk in the middle of the room with maps, and books scattered across it, and a small wardrobe pushed into one corner. She cautiously got up from the bed, and walked across the room, she felt everything fall and dip, causing her stomach to lurch, noticing the window she ran to it and looked out, seeing nothing but blue waves and a low setting sun. The sea.

She was far from home.

She started to panic, she skulked to the door and pulled it sharply, but it didn't budge; maybe there was a key somewhere in this room? She checked the bookcase, noticing there was some very sophisticated literature there, some she even had in her library back home, she felt a pull at her heart, how was she ever going to make it home.

There was a small bottle with a ship inside it, suddenly it all clicked into place, it wasn't a dream, not at all, he knew, he'd seen it

"Tell the Captain I want you back here in one piece, he have three days" it echoed through her head like a taunt; _three days, three days, three days._

Emma felt sick, and not from the waves of the ship, she needed to get his attention, she began to bang on the door, kicking and hitting it,

"I need to speak to the Captain! Captain!"

"Darling, you don't have to shout so loud," she heard a lock click and the door swung open, nearly knocking her off her feet, "I'm right here" she froze, of course it was him, the one with the smirk who had given an order to knock her unconscious, she felt a flare of anger and went to strike him, he easily caught her arm as if it was nothing. He pulled her closer and lowered his voice to a whisper

"Now, now lass, I don't want to hurt such a lovely woman as yourself, so why don't you keep your hands to yourself, unless of course, you want my hands to wander too?" he smirked, and she pulled her hand away, taking a few steps back.

"You're the captain?" she asked sceptically, "You don't look like much of a Captain". She saw a trace of darkness take over his features.

"I assure you, love, I'm one hell of a Captain, now what is it you require?" he asked as he casually strolled across to the desk and sat down in the chair, leaning back at ease.

She took this time to properly look at her kidnapper, he was tall, broad shoulders, messy black hair, he had a strange accent, English maybe, Irish perhaps? He was wearing leather that was slightly on the small side, she hated to admit but he did suit leather and it showed off his muscles from being so tight, she finally looked up at his face, and noticed faint scars, a strong jaw, eyebrows raised in question.

That's when she made the mistake of looking into his eyes, she gasped ever so slightly, she doubted, or maybe hoped, he hadn't picked that up, they were a stunning blue, the seemed endless, unsure of how long she was staring at him, he cleared his throat and she shook her head and made a mental note to not do that again.

"You shouting, demanding my presence, and yet here I am, and you can barely string to words together, tell me, are you a simpleton?"

Emma took great offence to this, anger once again flaring,

"How dare you!"

"It's a justified question, love"

"You kidnapped me!"

"You seemed like a damsel in distress" he said and once again that smug look returned, he was so proud of himself.

"I can handle myself well enough thank you, without you getting involved."

"Yes, it seemed as though you handled yourself perfectly, now tell me where exactly are you? Oh yes, on my ship, in the middle of the ocean, well done my lady, you're real solider material."

She huffed and turned away, very frustrated, she'd almost forgotten why she'd asked this infuriating man down here in the first place, she needed to stay on track, she couldn't let her family suffer, especially not because of this over confident Captain.

"Captain what?"

"I beg your pardon?" She took a deep breath, she could tell her was trying to push her limits.

"Your name. Captain what?" He waved his left arm, it had a silver hook attached to a brace on the end.

"Hook. Captain Hook." She nodded. He raised his eyebrow, silently asking her to return the favour, she panicked, thinking it unwise to give him her real name,

"Swan." He raised his eyebrows again, "That it? That's all I get?" she stared at him, he nodded once in resignation, and bowed his head.

"I have a message for you Captain Hook." He looked up and raised his eyebrows in challenge, "The Dark One, he wants you to return me to my home." His expression darkened, he stood up from his chair and stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going? You have to take me back! Right now! He said you have three days to take me back or my family will suffer!" he laughed humourlessly, as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You can't keep me here!"

"You know what lass? You're right! This is my cabin, now you're awake, I'll escort you to your new quarters." He then grabbed her arm instead, easily shaking hers off, and pulled her through his door and down the small wooden corridor, it smelt stale, all salty and sweaty; there was clearly a lot of men on board judging from the smell.

Emma tripped a couple of times over loose boards and nails sticking up, but Hook kept a firm hand wrapped around her upper arm, until they stopped at a door, wooden like the rest, he kicked the door and pushed Emma through first. She saw the metal bars, and knew this was their version of a prison, she started shaking her head.

"I am not going in there! Forget it! Take me back to your quarters."

"Oh you're a demanding one aren't you? Smee!" The plump man came running in with a set of keys, opening the bar to the brig and the Captain threw her inside, snatching the keys off the short man, and locking the door.

"You can't leave me here, I need to go back to the Enchanted Forest, right now. He's going to hurt them, the Dark One has them, my whole family is in trouble, my whole-" she had been about to say her whole kingdom, but she had made a good guess that they didn't realise she was a princess, remembering that she had thankfully thrown her tiara off before her ride, she wasn't sure what they would do if they found out they had a Princess on board.

He came close to the bars, the bright blue eyes long gone, replaced with dark sapphires, face contorted with rage, in a low but calm and controlled voice he stated

"If the Dark One wants you, tell him to come for you, until then: you're mine." With that he turned and pushed the man he called Smee out the door slamming it behind them. Emma took this time to go through the events of the last few hours, taking stock of her situation.

She was alive, that was good, she was mostly unharmed, apart from the bump on her head and her bruised ego, and she was currently in the middle of the ocean, in a brig, with a man who was refusing to even talk about taking her home so that her family wouldn't be killed. Things could be better. She observed the cell, it wasn't dirty per se, it could just do with a good scrubbing; she doubted much care was given to the cell where wrongdoers were kept, she perched on the edge of the bench that was chained to the wall and looked down at her dress.

Her mother was going to kill her, her once clean blue dress was covered in dirt and mud, ripped and torn at the bottom, and the gold wasn't visible anymore, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, somewhere during her ride, and being stolen she didn't realise her hair had come out of its pins and had fallen loosely down her back and over her shoulders, her mother had insisted on having it cut, but she couldn't bring herself to do so, she loved the way her hair curled around her, it's bright blonde colour, the softness, and the comfort it brought her, sighing again and leaning her head against the wall she barely noticed sleep taking over her.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

"Ummm…Miss? Miss?" Emma felt groggy, her limbs stiff and sore, lifting her head seemed to be more of a challenge than she thought, looking for the owner of the voice and noticing a young boy, around fourteen or fifteen years old, she looked over him, he was tall for his age, clearly growing too fast as he was thin too, like someone had stretched him. He had dirty blond hair, that was messy and cast across his face, dark brown eyes, and he walked with his shoulders hunched.

He placed a tray with a plate on it, down in front of the bars; there was a lump of bread, a small lump of cheese, and a small drink of water. She looked at it, and thanked the boy, she knew it was lucky she was being fed at all, and she wouldn't forget her manners, she may be imprisoned but she was still a Princess, she wandered how long she would be kept in here.

"Excuse me? Before you leave, could you ask if I may speak with the Captain?" The boy looked unsure, nervous, after some consideration he nodded, and scurried off.

She nibbled at the bread, unsure how long she would have to wait for the Captain, maybe she could reason with him, make him see the importance of her return, promise him as much gold and jewels as he wanted, anything that would ensure her journey home.

Not long after she heard the door squeak upon its hinges, standing over her on the other side of her cell, was Captain Hook, she decided to try a different approach and swallowed her pride, flattery may just work; anything was worth a go.

"I was told you wanted to see me, now usually, Swan, I'm not so easily summoned but I was curious to see if your temper had calmed." Eyebrow raised in challenge, she took another breath.

"Captain, I understand you do not wish to let me go" he snorted,

"Understatement, love"

"But I am willing to promise you something in exchange for my freedom, money, jewels, treasure, anything you would want, but please let me go."

Hook pretended to consider this for a moment, he rubbed a finger to his chin before looking back at her,

"I could, and gold is very tempting to a pirate"

She already knew he was a pirate, yet hearing him say the words sent a chill down her spine as the gravity of the situation took hold of her, pirates had no morals, they didn't care what they took, or _who_ they took, she gulped, but she would remain strong and not let him see weakness, the only way she'd return home is if she kept the upper hand, however hard that might be.

"But you see, the crocodile and I have an ongoing feud, and sadly, my dear, you are caught in the middle of it, he took from me, and so I will take you from him."

"You misunderstand, I am not important to him. I'm a business deal, he wouldn't lose sleep over it, but if he thinks I've run away he'll kill my family, the people in my village, I can't let that happen, surely you know about honour and keeping your promises?" That seemed to strike a chord with him.

"Just because I'm a pirate love doesn't mean I do not know about honour." He ground out between his teeth.

Clearly this was a sore spot, she needed to tread carefully, one wrong move and she could end up sleeping in the crew's quarters, she shuddered and her heart dropped in fear, she was totally alone and no one would defend her, all she had was a little dagger in her boot, and she assumed they had taken that when they knocked her unconscious.

"If I am not allowed to go home, might I be able to stretch my legs? Some fresh air would do me the world of good Captain."

He hesitated.

"A couple of turns above deck and that is it. I don't need to remind you love that this is a pirate ship." She nodded.

He cautiously unlocked her door and offered his arm, she looked at it, offering an arm was not like a pirate, it was gentleman's behaviour; clearly she had taken too long thinking it over because he dropped his proffered arm. Holding her head high, picking up her skirts, she walked through the door and up the stairs onto the deck, Hook following behind her. She could smell the salt air, fresh and clean, the wind was cool and pleasant, caressing her face and lightly picking up the ends of her hair.

She walked around the ship, observing the dark sky, the stars sprinkled across the night, how long had she slept in her cell, if it was already the dead of night? It was quiet on deck, she assumed the crew to be asleep; she felt a pang of guilt wondering if she had woken the Captain by requesting to see him and decided she neither cared nor felt guilty, given the circumstances.

"You can't be here" His whisper was so quiet she almost missed it.

She turned to look at him, he was sitting on the railing, his right arm coiled around the ropes, looking out in to the ocean; he looked peaceful, contemplative, at home on the water, hair slightly blown back, was he feeling guilty? Was he considering taking her home?

"Excuse me?"

He cleared his throat, his harsh demeanour returning,

"Up here, on deck, you'll distract the men, I'll come fetch you in the evenings while they are eating, or asleep and you can take a few turns around the ship."

"Oh"

"Come, you're cold, time to return inside."

"But I don't want to go back down there."

She pouted, she actually pouted; she was going to use her womanly wiles, however unpleasant the thought of him, she would do anything to return home, most men used to fall at her feet when she flirted, she was unsure it was her or if it was the position and title she held and that they were just trying to get into her good books, but it was worth a go.

"Well unless you wish to join me in my bedchamber, there's no other option I'm afraid, you see I need to sleep, and I doubt you will want to share my bed." Adding a wink that he knew would emphasise his offer.

She felt her face flush, she had never shared a bed with anyone; her virtue being important to her, she sighed, head falling and eyes going to the stairs, she took a step forward and instantly felt him next to her, walking in step.

Neither of them said a word until they got to the brig, she would remain standing tall, once again reminding herself that he would not break her, she looked at her cage, another sigh leaving her lips, waiting patiently for him to open the door.

He cleared her throat and she looked up, falling into the trap of looking into his too blue eyes, making her heart stutter before she quickly looked away,

"My lady" he bowed his head and opened the door,

"Thank you" she replied, he chuckled, shaking his head softly, "So proper".

He locked the door and turned to walk away, stopping for a moment to take in the woman in his cell, she was sitting straight, hands folded in her lap, like a woman of royalty or noble birth would, blonde hair cascading down her back, dress tattered at the ends but fitting her perfectly, outlining her breasts and curving around her thin waist and spreading out over her hips, forming a perfect curved figure, long legs. If he had found her in a tavern he would have happily offered her his company for the night, but she was an enemy, she was with the Dark One, and he wouldn't let her charms fool him, she was a pretty face. Nothing more.

She watched him, he was having an internal debate with himself, staring at her, she could feel his eyes rake over her body; she felt self-conscious, almost instantly he became withdrawn and angry again, spinning on his heel and leaving her all alone in the room without even a goodbye, she had just two days left now and the words echoed in her mind over and over again.

 _Two days, two days, two days._

 **/: Author's note: Hi guys! After some positive responses to my first fanfiction I decided to write another, slightly longer fic this time. I hope you guys enjoy, I'll try update as often as I can, but as you all know, life gets in the way! Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you soon!**

 **Reviews are better than Killian's smile! (Just kidding, but they're nearly as good ;P )**


	3. Deals with the Devil

**Hi guys! Just a quick AN before we start, nothing too bad in this chapter, just one or two swear words, and mentions of rape, nothing graphic or too bad, it's longer than my previous chapters so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Brother, brother, listen to me, you must protect her"

Killian awoke with a start, it had been a long time since he had dreamt about his brother, his brother who he had once inspired to become; moral, with honour, charming and responsible. Instead he had become a petty, honourless thief; Killian took a breath. He was no honourless petty thief, he had been a man who had so much taken from him. His family, his love, his belief and in the end his honour.

Why should he give anything back?

The sun had barely risen above the water, the start of a new day, he rolled over, stretched and pulled on his clothes, his standard leather trousers, threw on his black shirt and waistcoat, pulled on his boots and donned his long leather coat.

His mind drifted to the woman in his holding cell, she was beautiful of course, but merely a distraction from his end goal, he wanted to hurt the crocodile, he who had taken so much from him, Milah might of have been simply his lover but she held his heart, and by crushing hers he took his with her, he was incapable of loving again.

That thought immediately drew his mind to the young blonde beauty in his brig. She was attractive, that much was true, she seemed determined enough to get home, but back to what? The Dark One? Who would be so eager to return to that retched crocodile's grasp?

A thought formed in his mind, maybe she didn't want to be with the crocodile, maybe she just wanted to save her family, he knew just how well the Dark One can manipulate, abuse and distort people, his heart tugging at the thought of Milah once more.

No. That wasn't the case, she may be under the Dark One's power but that made her more dangerous and he needed to be careful around her, if she was so desperate to return to her family that means she would do everything and anything it takes to get back to them, and that makes a desperate person, very, very dangerous.

Killian had allowed his mind to wander further than intended, he shook his head to clear the thoughts, splashed some water on his face and strode out of his door and straight up on deck. Putting on his Captain Hook façade, he was no longer Killian, he was the most feared pirate in all the seas, Killian was a small frightened boy, he could never run his ship.

"Captain on deck!"

"Smee, how's my ship?"

"She's good Captain, sailed right through the night, not a rope out of place." Hook nodded.

He took over the helm, staring out at the ocean, the waves a deep blue and calm under the rising sun, a trail of gold scattered over the sea and he couldn't help the face that flashed before him, the pale face, the golden hair wrapped around her- he blinked, shaking his head once again – _I am not going down this path again._

His crew scurrying about the ship, some cleaning the decks with brushes and buckets, some mending sails with needle and thread, Oliver the young deckhand, and lately more of use as his cabin boy approached him.

"If you are here to talk about our prisoner boy, I told her she only comes out at night."

"Yes Captain, but she says she has another message for you" Hook's hand froze on the helm, so that Dark One wanted to test his patience, so be it.

He trudged down the steps to the brig, his boots making loud bangs as it made contact with the wood.

"You really need to stop summoning me like this, Swan, I'm not a man with patience."

He looked at her, and felt his brow crease without permission, she was sitting in the corner of her cell, red rims around her eyes, heavy purple marks underneath, her hair was mussed, pulled with worry, and the most concerning aspect was the scratches all over her face.

"Swan, what did you do?"

"I didn't do this…" It was so quiet, the whisper of a frightened child, he bent down to her level, and dropped his voice, almost as quiet as hers,

"Then who did? The Dark One?"

Her head whipped up, eyes empty, the once bright and vibrant emeralds, replaced by dark hollow green, Killian couldn't help but think maybe this wasn't an act, maybe she really was at the will of the Dark One; maybe he could help her? But what did he know about honour anymore?

"He has a message for you, he said to take me up on deck" Immediately his face hardened, another trick, just as he thought she maybe at his mercy, but she's in it with him.

"I see. Take you up on deck to what? Escape? How are you going to do that? Fling yourself off the side of my ship and swim for freedom? We're miles from land. You'll stay here. I'll have Oliver bring you some water and cloth for your face."

Hook stood up and walked away, she was toying with him, maybe he'll kill the little gem in his hold and hurt the Dark One, she may not be his true love but it would certainly be a thorn in his side. He could get to Belle afterwards, he would destroy everything the Dark One loved, starting with Swan.

He'd just made it up on to the deck when a whirl of smoke curled over the deck, Swan was left in the middle as the smoke disappeared, he was furious, how dare she try to escape, try to disobey him, he stalked towards her like a hunter and his prey. She looked around, confused and disorientated eyes wide seeing Hook coming for her.

"Listen here witch-"

"Oh Captain! Ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Rumpelstiltskin stepping out from behind her, Hook's hand reached for his cutlass, his crew preparing themselves for a battle that they all knew they could not win. His anger flared, he knew they were in it together, he grit his teeth, knuckles almost white against the hilt of his cutlass.

"You see, I have a problem Captain, you've taken from me, I need this pretty little thing, and well if she's here I can't have her. I've asked you nicely, and you wouldn't bring her up on deck, so I had to… intervene." Rumpelstiltskin's hands were waving backwards and forwards, a gesture that infuriated Hook.

Hook's hand tightened on his cutlass, ready to use it, anger and rage pumping through his veins.

"She's mine crocodile, I found her, and I took her"

"Yes but she is _mine_. So here we have the problem, I could just take her from you, it's not difficult for me to just _poof_ us both back to my castle, but I want to punish you for you interruptions, tell me, should I take your other hand?"

Hook had enough, he pulled his cutlass out of its sheath, and raced towards the pair, smoke engulfed him, and when it faded there was no Swan or crocodile.

"As I was saying"

Spinning around he saw they were now behind him, he saw the terror in the girl's eyes, if he had any shred of honour still remaining he would try to help her but all he could think about was his rage and pain coursing through him, the need to hurt the Dark One.

"I can see you want her Captain…" he paused a glassy look overtaking his eyes, "Oh, when you see the future everything is swimming in irony, you'll see what I mean later" he cackled

A wave of his hand and a sword appeared in his hands, and he held it at Swan's throat, he could see her panic, swallowing hard she tried to appear brave and Hook felt his heart skip a beat, he couldn't miss the tear that escaped and slowly trailed down her cheek. Isn't this what he wanted? He wanted to hurt the crocodile by killing her so why did he care if he killed her now? Reasoning to himself that killing her would make no difference to the crocodile if he was willing to do it himself, he wanted to be the one to kill her, not the crocodile. Casting the thoughts aside he focused on what was important, saving himself.

"Fine you want her? Have her."

"No, no, no, no Captain. You see it doesn't work like that, you can't rob me and expect to be let off free, no, no. You are now going to do something for me, in return I'll let you go, unless you'd prefer for me to skin you right here in front of your crew? And this lovely specimen of a lady."

He ran a scaly hand down her face and she visibly cringed away from it, Hook was always confident when it came to the lasses, it was a rare occasion when they ever turned him away, but he would never force himself on one, the motion made his skin crawl.

"What is it you want?"

"You're near Agrabah, yes?"

"No. It's a least a month's journey if not more, and that's with the winds in our favour."

"Yes, yes, technicalities Captain, It wasn't a request. Well there is a certain object I require from a sorcerer named Jafar, I need you to get it for me, and don't worry you can take this with you"

Throwing Emma to the floor, Hook could see the red line across her throat, and a red handprint on her upper arm where her sleeve had been torn, like his hand had burnt her skin, she was crouched on the deck grasping at her throat and choking for air, coughing and spluttering, no one made a move to help her.

"Why would I need her?"

"Well you see, Jafar has always had uhh… an eye for the ladies, shall we say, and it should be easier to sneak past him, I need the staff he carries with him at all times, without it he is powerless, I need it."

"So I give you this staff and you let me and my crew go free?"

"Yes. But I expect both the staff and the girl back at my kingdom."

"When?"

"The day before her birthday, shouldn't' be too difficult for you dearie, it's only 8 months away, and I'm a fair man. Have we got a deal?"

"One last thing, why don't you just magic it away from him?"

"If I get too close he'll sense me, he'll use protection spells and I don't have to dirty my hands Captain, I have you- now, do we have a deal?"

What choice did he have? He would live to fight another day, pick his battles.

"Deal."

"Excellent." With a puff of purple smoke, he vanished.

Looking up to his crew, a nod of his head and they all went about their business, he ran a tight ship, everyone knew better than to question their captain.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up, my cabin should be safe away from prying eyes."

Emma looked up shocked, she was sure he would let Rumpelstiltskin kill her, and she was even more certain that he would send her back to the brig after the deal they had just made.

"But the brig…?"

"Is no place for a lady, now come, that cut needs tending too before you get infected, you can't seduce the sorcerer if you look beaten half to death."

He took her hand and helped her up, she faltered slightly and leaned on Hook for support, she was clearly tired so he allowed her to use him, and he wasn't sure she had been eating the food sent down to her, he made a mental note to check with Oliver.

When they got to his cabin he sat her down on a chair, and lifted her chin with his hook

"Your neck will heal quickly enough, barely broke the skin, these cuts however; they will need more time, we'll have to wait until they're healed before we head to Agrabah."

Emma closed her eyes and nodded, another tear escaping the corner of her eye and trailing down her cheek.

"Have you slept? Eaten?"

She slowly shook her head, how could she eat? How could she sleep? It was all impossible, all too much and she felt the weight of it crash down on her.

"That won't do, we'll have to get you fed and cleaned up, you can sleep here whilst I'm on deck, but I'm warning you the door will be locked, and if you try to escape I will kill you myself."

Darkness overtook his face, she could see he meant his threat, but after all where could she go?

Hook called for a bath to be drawn in his cabin, he told Oliver to fetch some food for Swan, he looked over to her in the chair, she was staring at the small wooden swan that sat on a shelf in his cabin, eyes hollow and empty, trails of dried tears on her cheeks; he swallowed hard.

"Swan, time to bathe."

She shook her head.

"I let them down, I deserve this."

Hook wasn't sure what she could possibly do to deserve this, a well-spoken, well dressed, proper young lady couldn't have deserved such wrath from himself or the Dark One, his heart, if he possessed one that wasn't battered and broken, would go out to her, seeing her broken and bruised caused him to realise she was just a pawn in the game between himself and the Dark One, but the sooner this ordeal is over the sooner she could go back home to her life and forget about this nightmare.

Until then he would treat her with respect, he would still be weary, he never knew what the Dark One could do, but he wasn't going to make her suffer more than she had to.

"Come along Swan, you'll be no help to your family like this."

He helped her stand up, gave her a curt nod

"You need to bathe, I will be back down shortly"

"Thank you" he nodded once more and left his cabin.

He needed to think, he stormed up on deck,

"Smee! I am not to be disturbed."

"Yes Captain"

He stood behind the helm and gazed out at the ocean, he needed a plan to get this staff from Jafar, a plan to save his own life and get this woman who had bought nothing but bad luck, off his ship.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

Emma stepped into the tub, the water was too warm, but she liked the burn it gave, it felt clean, she could burn away the vile touch of the dark one.

She didn't take as long as she used to, in the castle they had big marble baths that were filled with delicious smelling soaps and she would sit in them for a long time until the water had turned cold, but here all she had was a wooden tub with a cloth inside it to prevent splinters, she didn't want to stay in there longer than necessary.

She got out and found some linen to dry herself with, Hook had left a small stack of clothes out for her to wear, her dress nearly in pieces now after the Dark One's anger. She pulled on the breeches which had been much too big, the white shirt that smelt of rum and salt, the scent appealed to her more than she cared to admit. She found a long thin piece of cloth and wrapped it around the shirt to make it fit slightly better, her boots had been cast in the corner and she walked over and pulled them on.

She didn't know how long until the Captain would come back, so she wandered over to the bookshelf and pulled out one of her favourite books, one of the ones she had noticed the first night here. It was old and warn, the leather cover was ripped and torn, clearly it had been an old book, she opened the first page and she could see in neat, elegant script _Captain Liam Jones_ , she wandered who that was for a moment, maybe it was the captain? Or maybe Liam was his father? The book did look rather old, so it must be a hand me down of some kind.

She took the book and wandered over to a chair, she folded her feet underneath herself and started reading, after ten minutes her eyes felt heavy and her head started to drift forward, the gentle waves beneath the ship lulling her to sleep.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

Hook reasoned that he had stayed above deck for a long enough period of time, so he started down the steps and knocked on the door. How ridiculous he was knocking on his own cabin door to see if it was alright to come in!

There was no answer so he opened the door and what laid before him stopped him in his tracks, she was a fiery soul there was no doubt about that, she was clearly very strong and determined, but the sight before him was endearing, she looked so young and peaceful, so small and frail.

Then he noticed the book in her hand and anger pulsed through him, the book was Liam's, she had no right to go through his things and touch Liam's possessions. She whimpered in her sleep, and he noticed the chair must be uncomfortable for her, the last thing she needed was no sleep, he could spare his bed for one night, she could go back to the brig tomorrow, she couldn't attempt to seduce a man looking half asleep, what good what that do him? He wouldn't get what he needed and he'd be killed by the dark one.

He picked up the book, reminding himself to talk to her about understanding people's private possessions in the morning, and laid it carefully on the table, it had been so long since he had read it, and maybe it was time to read it again. Ever so carefully he picked her up, hand underneath her shoulders, his hook underneath her knees, and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down and covered her with the blanket, he gently pulled her boots off and put them neatly by the side of his bed, making sure she was covered and looked at peace, he called for the bath to be taken away as silent as possible, the crew obeyed knowing that if they made one small noise they may be thrown over the edge of the ship.

After everyone had left his cabin, he turned to leave too until he heard one small whisper that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Please don't go"

He looked over and could see she was facing him, her eyes ever so slightly opened, he felt torn, he didn't want to associate with her more than he needed to in order to get the mission done, but he reasoned with himself again that she needed sleep in order to look her best for the task at hand, and if this helped her sleep, then he would.

He nodded, removed his long coat and sat at his desk, he could feel her eyes on him but he kept his trained carefully on the paper he was writing on, eventually looking over he noticed at some point she had fallen asleep, a small smile on her pink lips, he couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of his mouth, she looked so innocent.

He picked up Liam's book and began reading.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

Her muscles were stiff, she couldn't remember a time she had slept that long, although her body was sore from being unused she felt calm and content, before the rush of events of the last two days swarmed her mind. She remembered her body failing her and passing out on the chair, so how did she get into this bed?

She looked around confused and spotted a figure in the chair, head resting on an arm, eyes slightly closed, she vaguely remembered asking him to stay but she never thought he would. She stretched out her limbs, testing to make sure nothing hurt too badly, the handprint of her left upper arm stung and tingled, looking no better than yesterday.

Hook must of moved her at some point, she sat up and looked at him again, he looked younger when asleep, less troubled, he couldn't be that old and was already Captain of a pirate ship, it must be a burden and she felt pity for him, he had crewmen but where is his family?

Being brave she stood up and looked out the window, it was pitch black outside, she needed to stop sleeping the day away, her mother would be quite disappointed when she got home. A small voice in the back of her head that sounded strangely like Rumpelstiltskin's rang through _but you won't be going home, you'll be living in the Dark One's castle._

Instantly her stomach dropped, best not to think of that now, she would need to be brave and get the job done first and face the next problem afterwards. He really shouldn't be sleeping on his desk like that, she raised a hand and lightly brushed over his shoulder, he awoke with a start.

He looked up and saw her looking down at him,

"It is bad form to wake a sleeping man love."

"Sorry."

"Hmm" he looked her up and down, "You seem more awake."

"I do, thank you, for looking after me, for letting me have your bed."

"Make no mistake, love, that's still my bed, you'll be returning to the brig."

She lowered her eyes, of course, how long was she expecting the generosity to last? He had been more than kind enough, there really was no need for it to continue longer.

"Of course, lead the way."

He frowned, considering something, stood up and opened the door,

"After you then my lady."

He seemed oddly annoyed by something, maybe she had offended him? Still she marched out the door and up onto deck, it was a sight up there, the crew were scattered throughout the ship, some playing dice on barrels, some singing loudly and every crew member had a cup of rum, the smell was overwhelming.

Emma walked through them and stopped short when she saw the cabin boy with rum, she didn't care if she was on a pirate ship, she didn't care who the Captain was, he was a boy and he should not being having such poisonous substances.

"Come on love, let's not dawdle, I wish to join the men too."

"He has rum."

Hook paused giving Emma a confused look.

"They all have rum."

"Even the boy. He's a child!"

"So he is, but he is a member of this crew and he's earnt his rations."

"He's a child Hook, and pirate or not he shouldn't be drinking that!"

"I suggest you calm your tone love, I don't take too well to people shouting at me aboard _my_ ship."

"Oh I'm sorry, _Captain_ , I was under the impression you might actually be a gentleman."

She had no idea where her boldness had come from, she knew she had to protect the boy, he was so young and to drink vile liquids like rum would ruin his life, she was sure.

"If you want a gentleman, you'll have to start acting like a lady!"

Everyone on deck stopped and looked over to the Captain, they knew their Captain, and they knew what he thought of shouting. Shouting to the Captain was pointless, it meant he thought he was losing an argument and would shout to make sure he was heard. He knew he could win a fight logically and with a calm controlled voice, or if that wouldn't work he would use his cutlass.

She recoiled like she had been slapped, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"How dare you. You would allow a child to drink on your ship but you won't listen to a woman?"

"Oh I'm listening, but you're not in any position to tell me what to do with _my_ ship and _my_ crew!"

"He's a child!"

"Enough!"

The two stared at each other for an unknown amount of time, daring the other to back down, she might be on a pirate ship but they needed her, and she won't sit and meekly accept her fate, she's never been one for keeping opinions to herself about such matters as these.

Oliver, the deckhand was the one to break the silence, he stepped forward facing his Captain's wrath.

"Captain, Mistress, if I might say something?"

Hook glared at the boy, Emma turned her head and look over encouragingly at him, hoping he would be on her side.

"I can handle it, the rum, helps me sleep at nigh' we all work hard mistress, we all have our rations."

Hook turned to Emma with a smug smile, she glanced down at the floor before finding her courage again.

"See? He's fine, he's not a spoilt brat raised in an ivory tower, and he's tough like the rest of my lads, aye men?"

"Aye!" They all cheered.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the brig, roughly throwing her through the door, but not putting her into the cell just yet.

"You might think you're brave, but questioning my authority on my ship, in front of my men was foolish. Just because you're in pirate's clothes doesn't make you a pirate."

"I know that, I don't want to be one, I don't want to be here, I'm only here because _you_ kidnapped me!"

"That makes two of us! But you're stuck here until we get that staff, so you need to start behaving, maybe a punishment will make you see reason."

Emma's eyes widened, punishment? Oh she would love to see him try to punish her.

"You look frightened, good, you'll think twice before questioning me again."

"I doubt that Captain, the Dark One wanted me unharmed, would you really risk his wrath?"

"Oh love, don't worry he will never find out, the marks will be long gone before you return to him."

She swallowed hard, "Get on with it then."

"Brave. Foolish, but brave. Normally I find punishing people in front of the crew to be more effective but you lass, I think the screams will be enough for them. Come here."

He opened a door to an old cupboard, it creaked and he pulled out an old piece of leather.

"I find a good hiding sets young lads and lasses on the right path."

"Oh really? Fine, if you can bring yourself to strike a woman, be my guest."

The brave front was starting to fail Emma, her parent's had never struck her, sure she had taken hits during her sword fighting training, they stung and her pride was bruised but they were fairly fought.

"This isn't striking a woman, it is punishment, trust me, I could do worse. Now, turn around."

She hesitated, waiting and resisting would make it last longer than it needed to be, but at least she wasn't outside on deck in front of the crew, the shame would have defeated her, so she turned and did as she was told.

"Good lass, now lift up your shirt, don't worry I won't peek, just the back will do."

Again she did as she was told and lifted the back of her shirt. She heard him take a few steps closer, and she bit her lip, she would not give him the pleasure of crying out. She heard the snap of leather before she felt it, a few seconds later she still didn't feel it, she dropped her shirt and turned around, her wide, confused eyes met his; she opened her mouth about to ask why.

"Sometimes the fear of punishment is worse than the punishment lass. Next time, I will punish you, and it will be out on deck with the rest of the crew to watch, and to give you more reason not to cross me, I won't let you cover yourself, it'll be no shirt at all."

She shivered, a cold feeling snaking it way down her spine, she was grateful, it could have been a lot worse, she nodded.

She looked at her cell, damp, dark and to be honest the smell was almost unbearable.

"Captain."

"Swan."

"Will I have to stay in the brig the entire journey? Surely there must be something I can do on deck?"

Even in the castle she had not been one to shy from work, finding it dull and boring to have nothing to do, she would help the servants, go riding, she would practice her sword fighting, but she abhorred doing nothing.

"Something you can do?" he raised his eyebrow, "My dear, you are a prisoner, not a guest, I remind you that you cannot walk freely around my ship."

"But where could I go? I can't swim for freedom, we're nowhere near land, and if Rumpelstiltskin really wanted me do you think your brig would stop him? Please Captain there must be _something_ I can do" She fluttered her eye lashes, trying to beguile him, if nothing else it was practice for when she faced Jafar.

"You raise a good point. Fine tomorrow you may come up on deck and we'll see if there's anything for you to do, I dislike people who sit around while others do all the hard work. Now love, bedtime" He pointed to the bars.

"Thank you." She replied curtly, stepping in her cell.

She sat on the bench and looked at Hook, and he looked at her. He raised an eyebrow in question,

"Maybe tomorrow, lass, I can find out who you _really_ are."

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

She didn't sleep much that night, so when she heard footsteps above her she was wide awake and ready for the day, she did not want to be sitting around in her dungeon all day and hoped Hook would fulfil his end of the bargain.

Sure enough, not even five minutes later the door creaked open, and Hook stepped through.

"Good morning lass, time to get to work, you are going to help Mullins, he's doing some repairs, hope you can sow."

She nodded politely and headed up on deck with the Captain, she realised she had no idea who Mullins was, she turned around to face the Captain and nearly fell into him, she steadied herself on his arms, and he held her by her waist.

"I'm sorry, I just wandered-"

"That's Mullins, over there with the sail."

"Oh."

She felt how strong and muscly his arms were, an errant thought of him holding her close to him between the sheets in his cabin and her cheeks flushed, dropping her arms from his body and looking away. She realised his arms were still around her waist and she looked down pointedly at them.

"Umm Captain?"

"Course." His arms too fell to his sides. "Mullins will keep an eye on you, don't back chat, do as he says and any funny business you go straight back to the brig, understood?"

"Yes, Captain, thank you."

She walked to Mullins, feeling Hook's gaze on her back the whole time, Mullins looked up, smiled and patted the barrel next to him, he was an older man, with greying hair and laugh lines, and dark brown eyes that crinkled with his smile. Maybe she wouldn't mind the crew that much, maybe it wouldn't be so terrible here.

"'Ere lass, needle an' thread, see tha' big hole there? Needs patching up tha' does, you start there while I finish this one."

She sat with Mullins in silence for a while, stitching up the torn fabric before Mullins started speaking.

"He likes you, he does"

Emma looked up, "Who?"

"The Cap'n, he likes you, you have fire in your belly. He likes tha' in his women."

"I think you're misunderstanding, I'm his prisoner, he wants nothing to do with me."

"So why di' he let you out the brig miss?"

"Because I argued that there is nowhere for me to go on this ship, where could I swim to?"

"You think if anyone else sai' tha' they'd be up 'ere with us now? Nah, the Cap'n likes you, simple."

She thought about that for a moment, maybe he thought she wasn't a threat to him or his crew and that's why he let her out, he had shown her kindness, but he also showed his anger, and that scared her.

"No' like he used t'be, I know he looks scary, bu' he's a kind man, he's fair, treats us well enough."

"What do you mean? How did he used to be?"

"He's 'ad a lot o' pain mistress, 'ad a lot taken from 'im. I don' blame 'im, it's why I'm still by 'is side after all this time."

"How long have you been with the Captain?"

A brow creasing in her forehead, she understood pain, the young stable boy she used to play with, Graham had been her first love, he had died in her arms and she had cried, she had let the pain rip her apart, the only one helping her see reason was Regina, knowing what she had lost, and she came to respect her, grow towards her.

"Bin with 'im since the first Cap'n Jones, mistress, I couldn' leave 'im, not now."

He bowed his head, recalling the pain he'd seen his Captain go through, maybe a fresh face, and a pretty one at that, could help his Captain move on.

She looked over to him and the helm, he looked perfectly in place, the wind in his hair and blowing the bottom of his long leather coat, totally at ease, talking with Smee pointing in different directions. Something Smee had said had made him laugh, she heard it from where she sat; it was light, carefree and she felt herself smile a little, it was almost strange to see him look this happy, sensing her gaze he looked directly at her and smiled a little bigger.

"Ahh, see mistress, you like 'im too."

Emma turned to Mullins, cheeks reddening,

"I do not, I find him rude and brutish, and to allow children to drink rum, well-"

"Mistress, littl' Oliver can 'old 'is own, he shows all us 'ow to do it" He laughed from the belly, and Emma smiled, maybe she was a little presumptive.

"Swan, I think that's enough sewing for today, thank you for keeping an eye on her Mullins."

"Anytime Cap'n, she's a lovely lass."

Mullins winked at Emma and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped, she stood up next to the Captain and prayed she wasn't being sent back to the brig.

"I thought you could come help me Swan" She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Up at the helm" he explained, "I need an extra pair of eyes."

"Oh."

She followed him up to the helm, he had a table littered with maps, with Smee sitting down at it, and Hook stood behind the helm again, beckoning Emma to stand next to him.

"Mr Smee and I, were discussing our plan of attack for Jafar, tell me love, how far will you go to get the staff?"

Her brow furrowed, not understanding his meaning.

"How much will you give him in order for him to stay occupied?"

Her eyes widened with horror, they were asking if she would sleep with Jafar?! What kind of man would do such a thing?

"I take it you've never slept with someone before?"

Her cheeks flushed red, she looked nervously towards Smee; Hook noticed and waved a hand towards him.

"Go help Carrows, and remember what I told you to do Mr Smee."

He nodded his head and scurried down the steps, they were alone on the platform; he looked at Emma,

"I'll take that as a no."

"I have, actually, a few times."

This time it was his eyes that widened, clearly shocked that she would have slept with someone without being married. Emma on the other hand knew she was lying and had never shared her bed with anyone, she was unsure why she told him she had, and instantly regretted it, what if he told the crew and they decided to entertain themselves for the evening?

Hook could clearly see the panic on her face, and placed a hand on her arm to calm her.

"Not to worry, I won't tell the crew, they know not to touch you, you may be a prisoner but you are also a lady and under my care, they won't touch you and neither will I… Well unless you want me to." He winked and she laughed humourlessly.

"How does this work?" She pointed to the helm.

"Well lass, you turn it and the boat turns too." She rolled her eyes, of course he would be patronising.

"I know that much, but how do you know when to turn it? Or how much you turn it?"

He laughed, shaking his head slightly,

"I'm a great sailor love, you pick it up over time, practice. Maybe if you're a good lass you might be able to have a go." He winked again.

Emma huffed and turned her head away, she had enough, one minute he was ready to rip her head off the next he is making comments about letting him touch her.

"Who are you lass?"

"Who are you?" She challenged back.

"Fair enough, what about a question for a question? I'm not sure about you but we are going into a situation where both our lives are in danger, and I'd like to know more about the person who has my back, and if they'll even have my back at all."

"Seems fair enough. I take it Hook isn't your real name."

"That's not a question."

"So what is it? Your real name?"

"Killian Jones. Yours?"

"Swan."

"Come along Swan, truthfully, what's your name?"

"Emma Swan."

"Emma, lovely name, sounds familiar" his brow creased, he was sure he'd heard that name before but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"It's a popular name." So that's how she wanted to play it, Killian knew he could get more out of her.

"What were you doing all alone in the woods, Emma?"

"Collecting herbs for my mother."

"Yes, I'm sure there was lots of herbs in the river."

"It was warm I was cooling down. Why did you take me?"

"I saw an opportunity, I didn't want to let it slide."

"Would you have sold me if I hadn't told you about the Dark One?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're asking a lot of questions."

"Why?"

"I don't sell people, I'm not that sort of man, and believe it or not I used to have honour."

"I think you still do."

They looked at each other for a moment, knowing slightly more about each other and yet nothing at all.

"Who's Liam?"

"Game's over."

"Was he Captain Jones too?"

"I said the game's over Swan."

He turned and leaned on the railings, facing the sea, she could see his back tensing and his knuckles going white, she had upset him, and she knew that, Liam must be a sore subject.

She stood tall, and tried to stay calm, she wanted to know more about her captor, as he had said he has to have her back in Agrabah, she wanted to know if she could trust him, and she fully intended to use her superpower to find out if he was lying.

"You want me to trust you, you have to trust me too, like you said we're heading somewhere dangerous, we need to be able to trust each other or neither of us are getting out alive."

"So trust me when I say, Swan, I do not want to talk about Liam."

"I'm sorry"

Killian looked round, almost shocked she had apologised, she smiled at him and he smiled back, a half smile but it was something.

"Why does the Dark One want you so badly?"

Emma thought for a moment she could trust him and tell him the truth, she was unsure how he would take the news of a princess on his ship; he might consider his standpoint on selling people, she decided on telling him certain truths, not all of it, she wouldn't lie but she wouldn't give him the whole truth.

"He wanted me to marry his son."

"The Dark One wants you to marry his son? Baelfire?" he grit through his teeth, she had definitely upset him now.

"Yes, how do you know him?"

"I knew his mother, she spoke of him often, I was certain he would turn out to be a good man."

"If you call brutish, brainless, senseless bully a good man then you and me really have different views, not to mention the endless line of women in and out of his bed each night, why would anyone want to marry such a fool?"

She looked up at Hook, surprised that she had been so cruel, she realised she needed to get that out so badly, her fear and anger at the situation coming out like water pouring over a broken dam.

"Sorry."

"Why does he want you to marry his son so badly?"

"He thinks I'm special" Hook raised an eyebrow, "Not me, he does, he thinks I'm the product of true love, he thinks I have unseen potential and power, now I have no choice."

"There's always a choice love, tell him you won't do it."

"Then he'll kill my family."

"I never said it would be an easier choice."

"I won't risk my family's life just to avoid a marriage!"

"It's not a marriage Swan, it's a death sentence and you know it."

"Do you know _Captain_ I think Mullins may need some help again."

"Don't walk away from me."

He grabbed Emma's arm, and pulled her back, their faces inches from each other, heavily breathing, she could smell the scent that was laced into the shirt she was wearing, salt and rum and just _man_ smell, it was heaven, she closed her eyes, and Hook's eyes zeroed in on her lips. She could feel his grip on her arm tighten and his breath gently caressed her face.

She heard him audibly swallow, and opened her eyes, looking up at him, his eyes were dark sapphires, but not the same shade as the other night when he had gotten angry, they were dark with lust and her stomach dropped, he looked further down and saw the shirt was loose around the neckline, she could of sworn she heard him growl.

So slowly she couldn't even tell if he was moving, he leant closer to her, lips getting closer and closer, her eyelids fluttered shut, his lips had barely brushed hers-

"Captain!"

They broke apart, letting go of each other so quickly it was like they were burning the other, Hook scratched behind his ear and looked over the side of the ship to the ocean, Emma turned and faced the opposite side of the ship, she was surprised none of the crew could hear her heart, it was beating so loud in her chest, it might as well jump out.

Hook turned around and he was all business, hard faced, and all traces of lust and anger gone.

"What is it Smee?"

"We need you below deck."

"Coming. Miss Swan, why don't you assist Mullins once more and I will be back to take you to the brig shortly after?"

"Of course _Captain_." She pushed out through her gritted teeth.

As she made her way down to where Mullins sat, she couldn't help the anger pulse through her, how dare he try to kiss her, how dare he question her, how dare he order her about and make her sleep in the brig, she was a princess!

"I 'ate to say I told you so mistress, bu' I saw tha' momen' you shared, the Cap'n really likes you."

"That, Mullins, was not a moment. That was a mistake, one I will not be making again, I won't fall for his tricks and charms. He thinks he can do what he likes and when he likes. He might be Captain of this ship, but he doesn't own me."

"Yes mistress, I'm sorry if I over stepped"

"You didn't, he did. Will you please tell the Captain I have opted to head back to the brig of my own accord please?"

Mullins nodded, she stood up and walked away throwing a quick thank you over her shoulder.

She trudged down the steps to the brig and sat inside the cell that Hook had left open this morning, shutting the door behind her, he could come along and lock it later she supposed.

She heard boots on the wooden stairs coming down to the brig, she sat up, Hook would be coming to lock up the cell then, but she wasn't prepared for who walked in instead.

"So, guess what I found out…"

Standing outside her cell was a tall, well-built man, she had seen him around the ship before but had no idea what his name was, he had a scar from the top of his head to his chin, and Emma's heart raced, how she wished the door to her cell had been locked.

In his hand was a piece of paper, he opened it up and turned it towards her, there was a drawing of her face, tiara on her head, dazzling earrings, and a chunky diamond necklace, with words printed on the top, she could barely register the words, she looked up at the man once more, swallowing hard.

"I've never fucked a princess before."

 **/AN: I know, I know, bad place to leave it! I'm sorry! I'm hoping to update again soon this week, I've got a few ideas where this is all going to lead so it shouldn't take me long,**

 **Remember to leave reviews, better than Killian's smiles!**

 **Thank you!**


	4. Feelings

_**AN:\\\ Hey guys, sorry it took longer than expected, I left it on quite a cliff hanger last time, some have guessed Killian might come to rescue… I don't think it will be that easy…**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4

Hook was on his way back up on deck, Smee had been concerned about the rations, and it's true, they were running low and would need to make a call to a port soon, but the man had the worst timing, or maybe the best, he was still unsure on that.

As soon as his foot hit the top step of the deck he noticed the absence of Swan, striding towards Mullins who was sitting alone.

"Where is she?"

"She went back down to the br-"

"Captain!"

Hook took off at a sprint, down the steps, hearing steps behind him, he assumed Mullins, hurtling through the door of the brig he saw Carrows holding Emma roughly by the arm, Smee staring at her accusingly.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Hook's eyes scanned the scene, the piece of parchment in Emma's fist curled tight, the angry look on her face, the disgust on Smee's and the happiness emanating from Carrows.

"She couldn't help herself Cap'n, she was all over me, when Smee walked in and saved me, bet she was trying to seduce me to get information about you Cap'n!"

"Is this true Smee?"

"Aye Cap'n, I came in straight from the galley to lock up her cage, like you instructed and Carrows was pulling the mistress off him" he walked closer to the Captain, "Probably hexed him"

"I have done no such thing!" Emma cried, the anger growing steadily on her face.

"Cap'n please, how long have I been in your service? And you'd chose her over me?"

Emma's eyes turned to his, fierce, she was angry that much was clear but was she angry because she had been caught or because she was being falsely accused?

"You'll stay here Swan, the rest of you above deck."

"Cap'n she'll spit lies at you, she'll curse you, she tried to do that to me, you can't stay alone with her." Carrows insisted.

"Scared?" Emma questioned, "That you'll get found out?" Her gaze was even and aggressive.

"I said above deck unless you want a whipping for disobeying Captain's orders."

"Aye Cap'n, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

He turned and skulked up the steps, he barely noticed Mullins still behind him,

"You may leave also Mullins."

"Aye Cap'n, bu' forgive me, I don' think she's the kind o' lass who would force herself on a man like Carrows."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Mullins. Up on deck or there'll be a whipping in it for you too."

"Aye."

He turned slowly to face Emma, he looked her up and down, the piece of parchment still in her hand.

"What's that?"

"A spell. What do you think, it is parchment."

"Don't play games Swan, I'm not in the mood. What's on the parchment?"

"A picture of me, with my parents."

She had folded the parchment so it only showed a fraction of her face, it was a plausible story but she could see the fire behind his eyes, he hardly believed her, he was thinking about something and it put her on edge, one wrong move and she would be the new toy for the pirates.

"Why did you try to seduce Carrows?"

"I didn't."

"He said you did. Practicing for Agrabah?"

She scoffed, "Please."

"Well then, why lass? I'm trying to understand, is it to get information about me for the Dark One?"

"No!"

"Then tell me why!"

"It's none of your bloody business!"

"It's my ship of course it's my business!"

"Get out!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"Go and ask your precious crew!"

"Give me the parchment."

"No."

"Swan."

He reached forward but she pulled it away out of his grasp, he rolled his eyes, and reached for it again. She crumpled it up and threw it out of a small hole in the brig that she supposed was a window, big enough to let in air but not big enough to allow for an escape.

Hook growled, this was not how he expected his prize to behave, she was supposed to be meek, shy and follow orders, this woman was infuriating, she challenged him and drove him mad and she sure as hell never listened to his orders.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke in a calm voice,

"Fine. Then you'll stay here, I was going to ask you to accompany us to port tomorrow but seeing as you're being stubborn and disobeying me, you can stay here, locked in the brig."

"Fine. I'd rather be alone here."

"Fine."

"Fine."

He pushed her into the cell despite her protests, locked the door and without looking back he rushed up the stairs,

"Smee, find a port by morning, I expect to reach land before dawn breaks, I will be up to help guide her in"

"Aye Cap'n"

He headed straight for his quarters, once inside he punched the wall repeatedly until his knuckles were red and sore, some had cut open and began to bleed. God this woman infuriated him.

She stood in her cell, kicking the metal bars, the metallic clangs rang repeatedly throughout the brig, sending shivers down her spine, her toes sore, she flopped down on her bench and looked at the ceiling. God this man infuriated her.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

"Little brother, what have you done?"

"Killian, my love, you're forgetting me, you never loved me did you? You're happy to replace me with a blonde princess, you know she's not what you want."

"You've replaced me"

"What have you become? What did you do to my ship, I'm ashamed to say you're my brother."

Visions of his brother and Milah swam before him, angry, concerned, pained, every time there was a new reaction, a fresh cut to his heart.

"You were supposed to bring her back untouched, and you couldn't even do that Captain. Now I'm going to have to kill her too."

The crocodile reached into Emma's heart pulled it out and crushed it in front of Killian.

"No!"

He sat up sharply, gulping in breaths, he hadn't dreamt about his brother in years and suddenly he's plaguing his dreams along with Milah, he could understand why those two had been in his dream but Swan? Why would he care about her, why did her heart being ripped out and crushed by the Dark One make him feel anything but happiness?

He shook his head and strode over to the wash basin, washing his face with a cloth he decided to check in with Smee, they should be in sight of a port now, with the sun just touching the water he had enough opportunity to find land.

The door to his cabin was opened roughly, the door bouncing off the wooden frame, Smee's head ducked inside,

"Umm Cap'n?"

"Smee, which port are we descending upon today?"

"We have a problem Cap'n."

Hook's face dropped. He knew exactly what or rather _who_ the problem was. He walked up the steps to the deck and no sooner than had his foot hit the deck a flask went flying past his head, his eyes snapped towards the disruption.

"And another thing! If you ever touch me again I will cut you down where you stand!"

The sight before him almost made him chuckle if he wasn't so angry, somehow Swan had gotten out of her confines, onto the deck and was standing with a sword in her hands, his men surrounding her, each with their own swords pointing back at her, she actually thought she could take on his men.

Carrows had clearly tried to intervene, Hook saw a small scratch across his cheek, he agreed the arrogant dog needed taking down a few pegs but he would be the one to do it, not her.

 _This could get interesting._

"Swan. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

She whipped around, hair swirling around her neck, eyes wide and staring at him, he walked forwards towards her, his men parting so he could stand almost in front of her.

"Hook."

"Swan."

"Someone opened the door for me in the night, was it you?"

"Why would I allow you to wonder freely around my ship, where there are plenty things laying around that you could kill me with?"

"Well someone opened the door."

"Maybe it was your best friend, the Dark One?"

"He's not my friend."

"Well someone wanted you to come out and play"

He examined her, she was too calm, she had a plan, it all came together in his head and he started laughing, he walked in a circle, pointing his finger at her,

"Very good, you picked the locks didn't you, you heard me say we would be in port tomorrow and you thought you'd escape, you're a clever one aren't you Swan?"

She smirked, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Indeed you can't, but now thanks to your little stunt Swan, you'll be under my constant watchful eye. Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

"I would despair if you did."

"Smee, dock my ship, crew get ready to make port, we have a new tavern to patronise."

The crew cheered, Hook waved for Mullins to come over,

"Mullins, will you kindly escort our prisoner back to the brig and stay with her until I fetch her."

"Aye Cap'n."

"Swan, put down the sword, you'll only end up hurting yourself."

"I don't think so."

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal, I have errands to run in town, if you put the sword down and go willingly I will allow you to go with Mullins, Oliver and Higgins to the tavern straight away, I will even pay for a hot meal and a drink or two for you."

He could tell she was considering it, he could tell, she dropped the sword and walked with dignity and grace, but determined and strong. Hook chuckled and stepped behind the helm, time to bring his ship in, at least he could get away from her for a few hours, she trusted his crew, she wouldn't go far, he smirked curious to see what would happen if she did try to run.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

"'Ere lass, si' down, relax, the Cap'n will be back soon, and we can go t'the tavern."

"I don't want to go to the tavern, I want to go home."

"Mistress, there are worse ships t'be on."

"And there are certainly better ones."

"You di' try to escape mistress, 'e's been good to you"

She laughed, "I hardly call it being good to me."

Mullins sighed, "Mistress…"

She could tell he wanted to say something, but was struggling for the words, she tried to help him along,

"Yes, Mullins?"

The door opened and heavy boots stepped into the room, Hook was standing, looking more bored than ever,

"Swan if you wish to come along you need to follow rules, do I make myself clear? One wrong move and you'll be sleeping with the crew."

Her face reddened in anger. How dare he treat her like some common whore, and not even turn to her when he was addressing her, if someone did this to her in the palace- _but you're not in the palace anymore._

"Look Mullins, I think she's blushing, I think she'd enjoy that"

If he wanted to treat her like a whore, so be it, he would find out just how seductive she could be at the tavern.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

"Come along lass" Mullins assisted Emma up the steps and over to the gangplank.

"Swan, you stay with Mullins, Oliver and Higgins, if I find out you've taken so much as a step away-"

"I know, I know, you'll feed me to the dogs." She gave Carrows a disgusted look, taking the offered arm from Mullins and walking down the gangplank, she threw a smirk over her shoulder at Hook, time to show him who he was messing with.

They took a leisurely stroll to the tavern, she hadn't met Higgins before so they spent the walk getting acquainted, he was the cook on the Jolly Roger, he apologised for not seeing her much, he hardly ever left his little cooking space, it wasn't quite the castle kitchens she was used to but he offered her the chance to come help him out from time to time. He was slightly larger, he had dirty blond hair, just like her father, and a kind face, trusting.

Once they arrived at the "Rabbit hole" Oliver kindly held the door open for her, they walked through and the smell hit Emma instantly. It was sweaty and dirty, the smell of stale alcohol filled her nose and made her stomach churn. It was far from pleasant, the three men led her towards a table at the back lit with a single candle, and motioned to the serving girl to bring them drinks.

"'Ere you are lass, a nice drink"

"Erm, thank you Mullins but I do not drink rum."

"'Ave you ever tried?"

She thought about it, no she hadn't, maybe she could try it, just because she was trying it did not mean she had to drink down tankards of the stuff until she wasn't aware of where she was.

She cautiously bought the glass to her lips, the smell overwhelming, she put it down and covered her mouth with her other hand.

"'Tis a strong taste I'll give you tha' mistress" Mullins laughed, Oliver and Higgins joined in and soon so did Emma,

"I try not to smell it when the first one goes down, mistress" Oliver offered,

Emma could see a group of men watching her, and members of the crew too, she didn't want to be thought of as weak so she drank the whole glass at once, and asked for another, this one she would drink slower.

The liquid burnt as it went down her throat, it almost stung, and seconds later she felt it spread from her chest to her arms and legs, she could tell why the men liked it, it made Emma feel warm from the inside, it wasn't long before Emma, Mullins, Higgins and little Oliver fell into easy chatter.

Soon other members of the crew left the other table to join them, August came over to join, he was tall and thin, like Oliver, dark hair, and he was funny, made Emma laugh a lot, she liked him, he was young and definitely attractive. Finally Johns came over to join them, he was tall and well-built, like Carrows, but he appeared much friendlier.

Emma could feel the effects of the rum, her fingers were all tingly, and she couldn't stop giggling whenever August said something, but she was still in control, she knew what she was doing which was a good thing, no matter how many drinks August put in her path, she was clever enough not to drink every one. She would occasionally "spill" a drink, or when he wasn't looking pour it into his cup, or even Mullins' cup.

The door to the tavern creaked open and Hook walked in, Smee trailing behind him, she saw him looking for her, and he didn't look happy when he saw August touching her arm. He sat on the table next to theirs, and waved the serving girl over, she was at his side in an instant, her hand on his shoulder, his on her waist, and something twisted in Emma's gut.

She didn't like this feeling, she pushed it down hard and tried to listen to what August was saying, but all she could hear was Hook's laughter echoing around the tavern.

"I think Emma, you're too distracted"

Oh yeah, August.

"Hmm?"

August chuckled, "See? You're not listening, maybe I need to hold your attention more."

He looked down at her lips and moved his head closer, she could see just over his shoulder that Hook was watching intently, so she decided to lean forward and meet him.

Their lips met, and it was awful, his lips too wet and he was shoving his tongue into her mouth she wasn't sure if they were kissing or he was washing her mouth out, before she had a chance to pull away August was flying backwards.

She looked up in horror to see Hook standing over her, she swallowed hard, well he wanted to play this game, he couldn't get annoyed when she played it better, squaring her shoulders she stood up.

"And pray tell Captain, why did you do that?"

"Because you shouldn't be doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Seducing my crew"

"She wasn't seducing me Cap'n"

"I'll deal with you later August, for now get out of my sight."

August got up and walked to the opposite side of the tavern, she huffed, yeah brave as a lion that one, rolling her eyes. She was well aware that the crew had stopped talking amongst themselves and had turned their attention to the fight that was about to begin.

"I didn't seduce him, if anything he was trying to seduce me."

Hook started laughing,

"Oh someone's a little bit full of themselves aren't they? They have tons of women in this tavern, in this port in fact, why would they want you?"

That stung Emma, she always had insecurities, and sometimes her parents had to put the kingdom before her, she understood why but it stung, she was abandoned by someone she thought loved her when she was younger, a young lad, but it wasn't to be. So of course she was insecure, but she would not let him know that, she would be strong.

"You're unbelievable." It was barely a whisper, but he could sense her anger.

She turned to leave when he grabbed her and spun her around,

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Back to the ship, back to my home and family, or the Dark One, anywhere, I don't care, I won't stay with you any longer."

"Oh love, you're forgetting one thing, you're stuck with me, you want to go back to the ship, fine, I had planned to take a lovely lady who was willing to share my bed back to the Jolly tonight, but if you're happy to help me out, we'll both go."

Some of the crew cheered, Mullins dropped his head to his hands, Oliver swallowed hard and turned away, he was too young and inexperienced to question his Captain.

Hook made a move for the door, dragging Emma with him, she started weakly hitting his hand and trying to twist out of his grip.

"Let go of me! Get off!"

He dragged her outside the tavern and turned into the small, dark alley next to the inn, he pushed her against the wall, a hand either side of her head so she couldn't escape him.

"I told you not to question me in front of my men."

"And I told you I won't sit there and let you treat me like this."

"And why's that?"

"Because it's not how I was raised."

"Well guess what Swan, you're not in your ivory tower anymore, you're on a pirate ship, and just because you're dressed like one, doesn't mean you are one."

"I don't want to be a pirate! I don't want to be here!"

"That makes two of us, I don't want you here, so how about we get the job done and we can all go home."

"Sounds perfect." Emma bit out sharply, "Can I go now?"

She tried to push past him, it made him angry, she can't just storm past him, demand to go back to the Jolly on her own, who did she think she is?

"I don't think so" grabbing her arm again and spinning her back, so her back was against the wall.

"Get out of my way."

"I don't think so, if we're going back to the Jolly Roger that means I miss out on my fun, you go back in that tavern, smile so I can get my fill, unless you're offering?"

She scoffed, "Why would I want to share your bed for the evening? There are plenty of men in this tavern, this port, why would I want you?" she threw his own words back at him.

"Trust me darling, everybody wants me" he winked at her, and all of a sudden the world slowed down.

His eyes looked deep into hers and she felt vulnerable, her heart was beating fast against her chest, her tongue darted out to lick her lips, his eyes caught the movement and his eyes shut, bowing his head so their foreheads were touching, her eyes slowly closed and she could feel his head tilting, his lips coming closer to hers.

Inch by painful inch, finally their lips touched, and it sent a spark through Emma's body, she had been kissed many times before, she was a virgin, not a nun, his hand coiled around her waist and her twisted up into his hair, his tongue swept across her lower lip, she was about to grant him access,

"Hook! Where are you Captain?"

They pulled apart, Hook looked away towards the voice, it was the serving girl, she was walking towards them, curling a strand of hair around her finger,

"Aren't you coming back? I'm getting lonely" She pouted and Emma scoffed, how he could find that appealing, a woman who throws herself so willingly at him, she shook her head. He took a few steps back and looked at Emma.

"I think I shall, Swan, after you."

She huffed, and stalked into the tavern, throwing the door back so hard it nearly broke the hinges, storming to the back sitting next to Mullins, taking his cup and swallowing his drink in one mouthful.

She looked over to see the serving girl on Hook's lap, laughing and giggling, rubbing a hand over his chest.

"I think I am going to need another Mullins."

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

Most of the crew has retired upstairs with the tavern girls, or returned to the ship, Hook still had the serving girl on his lap, while Emma sat alone on the corner table, continuing to drink the rum, Mullins who had been sitting one table over was watching her, shaking his head, he was about to go over when someone beat him to it.

A tall man, well-built sat opposite Emma, she barely glanced up,

"What's a pretty little lady like you sitting alone?"

She looked up, a bored expression on her face, scoffed and looked back down.

"Want me to buy you a drink?"

"No thank you"

"Well what if you'd like something more? I can promise you a fun evening"

"I highly doubt that, I'm not interested."

"You little bit-"

"I believe the lady said that was enough."

She looked up, Hook was towering over the man, what was he doing? She didn't need his protection, she could handle this man herself. She leant forward on the table, fluttered her eyelashes and whispered in a low voice,

"Come here…"

He leant forward, hand on the table, Emma slipped the dagger she had pickpocketed from a sailor passing by earlier and without moving her eyes from his dug the dagger into the table. She never missed, she got it between his index and middle finger, a small graze either side, to show a warning.

"I said I wasn't interested, that was your warning, next time I won't miss."

The man stood up and walked away muttering something about her being crazy and stupid for turning him down, she scoffed, what a fine establishment she was at.

"Nice move. Where'd you get the dagger?"

"Took it from a sailor passing by, he was drunk, he didn't notice."

Hook held out his hand, she sighed and handed it over, she took another cup and swallowed it down in one.

"You can go now, back to your entertainment."

He laughed and turned around walking back to the serving girl who was still patiently waiting for his return.

She barely noticed Mullins' sitting down next to her, leaning his head on his hand he looked at her and said,

"So wha's goin' on between you and our Cap'n the' mistress? You two were ou' there a long time"

"He was being irrational."

"Loo' mistress, I think you're a good lass, you're strong, I think you know wha' you wan', but I know you care abou' things too, you 'ave a family righ'?"

"I do."

"Cap'n Jones 'ad a family too once, 'e's lost a lo' mistress, we're 'is family mistress, 'e's looking ou' for us, bu' I 'ave just one question an' I'll never ask again so please be truthful."

"Of course Mullins."

"Are you tryin' to seduce the crew?"

"No Mullins, I promise, I haven't done anything, I just want to go home to my family."

He smiled, his old face crinkled, "Shame tha', you're attractive, it woul' make me feel ten years younger" and he laughed, Emma laughed afterwards too.

"I can see you like 'im mistress, it's okay to like 'im, 'e's a good man, 'e's just scare', like you"

"I am not scared."

"Mistress, you're a young lass, surrounde' by pirates in the middle of the ocean, or in the tavern, I' be scare'. It's okay to be scare' it's no' weakness lass."

"I'd really like to go back to the Jolly Roger now Mullins, how much longer do we have to wait here?"

"Leave tha' to me mistress"

He got up and walked over to the Captain, she put her head down on the table, suddenly exhausted, she barely noticed her eyes getting heavier as they closed, falling into sleep on the tavern table.

She awoke feeling weightless, like she was floating, opening her eyes she looked around, feeling arms beneath her, lifting her face up and coming inches away from Hook's.

"Oh" she said surprised, "Captain?"

"Swan, how are we doing?"

"M'tired," she mumbled, "Why are you carrying me?"

"I couldn't leave you in the tavern could I? You fell asleep, would have been the rum, love"

"I can walk"

"Nonsense, I've carried rum barrels heavier than you."

He chuckled and Emma smiled, she laid her head on his shoulder, the rum drained her of energy, she wanted to sleep, but all she had was that dreaded brig, until they got back to the Jolly she would close her eyes and enjoy how peaceful it felt, feeling weightless, supported, slightly swaying, lulling her towards sleep.

She could hear the moment they stepped onto the Jolly Roger, she sighed expecting him to turn right and down to the brig, surprised when he turned left, her head shot up, questions filled her eyes and Hook shrugged,

"You're going to be sick as a dog tomorrow, you'll want a proper bed."

She smiled, maybe he had a heart of some kind, he walked into the room, and instead of putting her down at the door, he took her to his bed and laid her down, bending down to take off her boots and placing them by his bed. He pulled up the blanket to cover her body and arms, as he turned to walk away and find himself a bedroll to put on the floor to sleep on tonight he heard Emma giggle,

"Mullins was right."

He turned to look at her,

"Mullins was right about what?"

She was already half asleep again, eyelids heavy, he wasn't expecting an answer so turned to leave,

"You're still a good man" a small smile played on her lips, he stared at her for a minute, watching her fall into unconsciousness, and felt a smile tug at the corner of his own lips.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

Killian walked up onto deck, everyone was asleep or with tavern girls at the inn so he was alone on deck, and just how he liked it. He looked out over the ocean, sitting on the railing.

He had kissed Emma.

He couldn't help himself she just looked so beautiful in the moonlight, her normally golden hair looking like liquid silver, her emerald eyes sparkling, her body fit perfectly against his, mind wandering to how well they would fit without clothes, he shook his head, he shouldn't think of her like that. His hand touched his lips, hers were so soft, so forgiving under his, she had tasted good and he wanted more.

But she was seducing his crew.

He scoffed, he didn't believe that for a second, Carrows doesn't take rejection well, he'd suspected she had told him no so he made it look like he rejected her, and August would flirt with just about any lass, she was hardly working her way through the crew.

But she was in league with the Dark One.

She was to be married to Baelfire.

Milah's son.

Her husband to be.

His head dropped, he would always be a worthless pirate to everyone, why should she see him any different? She said he was a good man, but he wasn't, all the things he's done, the people he'd hurt, he was the furthest from a good man.

"Killian?"

His head whipped round, the voice so unsure, so shaky and quiet, Emma was standing on the deck, in nothing but an old shirt and breeches, shivering.

"Lass, what are you doing out here?"

"Well I woke and you weren't there, and I couldn't sleep because of…"

He knew why she couldn't sleep, the same reason he couldn't. He stood up and shook out of his long coat, holding it out to her, she shook her head,

"No, I'm okay"

"Take it."

Her mouth formed a hard line and she turned to slip her arms through the sleeves, it looked huge on her slim frame, he couldn't help the pride that temporarily swept over him, he liked her in his clothes.

He shook his head, he wouldn't go down this path, he wouldn't do this to himself again.

"Come lass, you should get to bed."

"We can't do this, whatever it is, we can't."

He looked up in surprise,

"You're a good man, but the Dark One he… I have to marry his son."

"I understand."

"Do you? Because I don't understand, I want you, I don't understand why but I do, and I don't want to stay away but how can I stay, when I have to marry his son?"

"Emma… I…"

He reached forward, intending to hold her hand when a puff of purple smoke engulfed the deck.

"Sorry dearie, this isn't how it's supposed to end, you're with my son or no one."

His scaly hand plunged into her chest pulling out a glowing pink heart, his shrill cackle bounced around the ship, deafening to Killian's ears.

"Should I crush it? Right here on the deck of this ship like I did Milah's? Or shall I just use the heart to control her, and make her marry my son? Really make you miserable, knowing that your one true love is married to another, that she is just as miserable as you and there is nothing you could do about it" He looked mildly annoyed, "And yet I can't get in the way of true love, a simple true loves kiss could solve that…"

He giggled again,

"But I just don't play fair, do I captain?"

He closed a hand around the glowing heart in his hand, turning it into dust that blew away with the wind.

"Best behaviour Captain…"

"Captain!"

"Captain!"

Killian awoke with a start. Looking around Emma was standing there in his old shirt and breeches, it must have been a dream but this was all too real for him, she looked concerned.

"You were screaming, I couldn't sleep, I was wandering where you were." Her eyes fell to the floor, "I was worried."

"Nothing to worry about lass, I told you it's the rum." He offered her a half-hearted smirk.

"You said my name…"

He froze, he hadn't noticed that, but then again he had been asleep.

"You're marrying the Dark One's son, we can't do anything."

"Captain, I wasn't asking for that… you were the one who… I…"

Without warning in two strides he had walked across the deck, pulled her head up to his and kissed her, he needed to feel something, she gave him that, the arguing, the challenges, the feelings, he craved it, the pain and excitement, the anger and the lust, he wanted it, just for one night.

He wanted to forget himself in her.

His hook was on her waist pulling her closer, his hand on the back of her head keeping her there, she was still at first, but melted into the kiss, one hand resting on his chest, the other sliding up into his hair like before.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and they both opened their mouths, tongues dancing together, Killian let out a cross between a moan and a growl of pleasure and pulled her impossibly closer, they fought for dominance, he loved it, and even in this they still argued and battled for control.

He could feel himself lose control, feel his body hum to life, familiar feelings, blood rushing downwards, he was growing hard and couldn't stop himself from pushing his hips towards her, she let out a gasp, he loved the noise, it was so feminine and light.

Her body soft and pliant pushed hard against his hard and solid one, he moved his lips from hers down to her neck, kissing the porcelain skin, nipping and sucking, moving further and further down, using his nose to move his old shirt, causing it to drop down her shoulder slightly.

This snapped Emma out of her lustful haze, she couldn't do this, she had to marry Baelfire, and she had to return home, she couldn't live her life on the sea.

"You should stop."

"I wish I could, lass"

"No, Hook stop."

He stopped immediately, looking up at her and taking a step back, puzzled, he looked at her for answers,

"We can't, the Dark One, Baelfire, us, it's just… how could we?"

Killian looked away, of course she couldn't, he had gotten swept up in the moment, but it shouldn't have happened, it felt so right, but it shouldn't happen again, but he wanted it to, but it was for the best.

"I'll go back to the brig"

"No lass, don't worry, you stay in the bed in my quarters, and I'll bunk in with the crew."

"You could still get the bedroll and sleep on the floor?" she sounded hopeful, at least that's what Killian told himself.

"Is that a good idea lass?"

"Please."

He nodded, he gathered a bedroll from a cupboard in his quarters and laid it out on the floor, preparing himself for bed, stripped himself of all clothing except his leather trousers, he would be a proper gentleman.

He laid in bed for a long time, he wasn't sure how long, he kept running over the kiss on deck, it was passionate, it was intense, but it was wrong, Emma was facing the wall, her breathing suggested to Killian she was asleep.

One thing the Dark One had said in his dream was repeating itself over and over again in his mind, ensuring he got no sleep that night. Two words, two simple words with the heaviest meaning in the world.

 _True love. True love. True love. True love._

 _ **AN; Please don't hate me… there was a bit of angst this chapter and it kind of turned out a little differently than I expected, I know a lot of people don't like stories where Emma and Killian just fall head over heels immediately so I'm working on confusing emotions, mixed feelings, and trying to make it as realistic as possible- but I still have the belief that if they're your true love you'd know pretty quickly, even if you try to fight it.**_

 _ **Next chapter we get to see how Snow White and Prince Charming are getting along, and what spell Regina had found :P**_

 _ **Anyway, please review, it really helps me knowing what you guys think, so I know how to make my story better, please review! They're better than Killian's smiles!**_

 _ **Till next time folks!**_


	5. Secrets

**/: AN: Hi guys, just a little warning there's some mature themes here, sexual themes, swearing and mentions of rape, but again nothing too graphic! I'll warn you when we're getting to the good chapters for some Captain Swan loving!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I have however, stolen one or two lines because they're just too good!**

 **Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

When Emma awoke the captain was nowhere to be seen, she laid in Hook's bed, her stomach churning and her head was sore and painful, she felt every dip and rise of the ship, and she knew Hook was right last night, she felt awful. She cautiously got up, testing to see if her stomach would fight her.

The door opened and little Oliver came in looking right as rain, she groaned, how did he look so awake? She was sure he had more to drink than her, but Oliver just chuckled,

"Good morning mistress, the Captain asked me to bring you in some food and some fresh water, how are you feeling?"

She shot him a dark look, "Like death, where is our mighty Captain this morning?"

"Up on deck mistress, he said I should help you with anything you need."

Great, so he was avoiding her now, she winced, she _did_ reject him last night, but surely he knew that they couldn't do anything, besides it was probably the rum making them both act inappropriately, and in the cold light of day how could she want a one handed pirate with no moral code and a drinking problem, and how could he want her, one who was promised to another?

 _He does have morals, he's a good man._

She sighed, she could do without the internal dilemma today thank you very much, she stood up, stretched her aching muscles and looked over at the plate. She knew rations were scarce on board a pirate's ship, but her stomach lurched uncomfortably at the sight of the food, the slices of meat and the lump of bread. She shook her head, if she couldn't eat it, but she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

"Oliver, are you hungry?"

He looked sheepish and finally nodded,

"Here, eat up, but don't tell the Captain" she smiled at him, his returning smile was bigger, he sat down and almost inhaled the food, that boy could eat them all out of house and home, it made her chuckle.

"I take it I am not allowed up on deck today Oliver? The fresh air would certainly help me…"

"Oh, the Captain said you could go on deck, but he'd like you to help Higgins in the kitchen mistress, if you'd be so kind?" He looked sheepish again.

"Of course, but first I need to stretch my legs, and get some air in my lungs, if you'll excuse me? You may stay here to finish your food" she finished as she saw him stand.

"But the Captain…"

"Don't you worry about him, you clearly need the food, if he says anything I will deal with him, you're practically skin and bone"

He laughed, "I eat plenty mistress, I just never seem to stop growing" he smiled shyly.

She laughed too, waving her hand and disappearing out the door, the sun was bright and stung her eyes, her head causing her pain like it would split in two. She looked round the ship, she saw the crew at work, scrubbing the decks, adjusting the sails, but she stopped when she saw Mullins scrubbing the deck, walking towards him leisurely, she picked up a brush and started scrubbing, a few members of the crew looked shocked that she would help them, lowly pirates, although unaware of her royal status they knew she must be a lady of some kind from the way she acted, but she tried to ignore them, she wanted to help Mullins, he was old and well, she liked him. The air was doing her good, she felt less dizzy and her stomach felt more at ease, she almost regretted giving away her food, but Oliver was so thin, he needed it more than she did.

"Mistress, you don' 'ave to" he insisted, shaking his head at her,

"Nonsense Mullins, I wanted to thank you for last night, you were kind to me, and you looked after me, thank you."

"My pleasure mistress, no' of'en I get to have such beautiful company" he gave her a toothy grin.

"Swan, I thought you'd be with Higgins."

His tall, lean figure loomed over her, she sat back on her knees and looked up to him, she wasn't going to let him push her around.

"Well I can help out after I've helped Mullins, can I not?"

"We need lunch prepared before noon, not all of us have had such a luxury of sleeping the day away."

Dropping the brush back in the bucket landing with a plopping sound, splashing water over the deck, she stood up, shoulders straightened and looked him in the eye, he looked straight back at her, it seems that all traces of care and concern from last night had vanished, they were back to square one then. Fine, if he wanted to act like nothing happened, so be it.

"Fine, I'll go to the kitchen, you'd best hope I don't poison your broth."

She turned and walked off in the direction of the galley, who does he think he is, she took a deep breath, still she felt better after her brief time above deck, all sickness had vanished, the pain in her head dulling, and spending time with Higgins certainly wasn't the worst thing in the world.

She ducked into the galley, she'd never been there before, it consisted of a small fire, a few pans, a work surface and knives, along with several barrels of what she assumed was supplies and water.

"Higgins?"

"Oh mistress! There you are, come quick we need to get this lunch ready, the men will be starving."

She chuckled, straight to work then is it?

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to chop these, nice and big, come along now, hurry my dear"

She spent the next hour talking to Higgins, she found that he wasn't fond of cooking but that no one else on the ship had much luck with it, Mullins had nearly set the whole ship on fire when he tried, Oliver nearly poisoned the crew using toxic berries and Carrows, well, he was close to joining Hook after having nearly lost his fingers whilst wielding a knife.

It was easy to talk to him, finding out about the ships history, and the crew too, which port they all jumped on board; the ship that had once been part of the navy nearly three hundred years ago,

"There must have been a few Captain's since then? Have they all been from the Jones' family?"

Higgins laughed, "Oh my dear, it's been the same Captain for three hundred years!"

Her eyes bulged, how in all the god's could he be Captain of the ship for three hundred years? It just didn't make sense, he looked no older than thirty, and that was being forgiving, she was sure he was younger than even that.

"But, he's so young, how?"

"That's his story to tell mistress, now I'd best round up the lads if they want their food, you stay here and dish it out when they arrive- not too much now, it has to feed everyone, one spoon of broth, and one slice of bread."

She nodded her head and watched Higgins go out the door, she was slicing some bread when she felt someone behind her, she swung, knife first, when someone caught her arm.

Carrows.

"What do you want?" she spat through gritted teeth.

"I wanted to know if the princess would be keeping her pretty little mouth shut."

"About which part? The part where I am a princess or the part where you tried to rape me?"

"You're a feisty one, but if I were you, I'd stop talking, I never got my reward before Smee stepped in, you wouldn't want me to take it now, would you?"

"You try anything, I'll cut you-"

"Yeah, yeah I heard, you'll cut me where I stand"

He gripped her arm tightly, she winced, but her eyes didn't stray from his, she needs to stay strong. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear,

"I will take you down to the crew's quarters now and fuck the royalty out of you, the Captain's been getting too close to you for my liking, he's not having what's mine, and I will have it princess, remember that."

She heard someone clear their throat behind Carrows, Mullins and Higgins were back, he pushed her backwards and away from him,

"Problem here mistress?"

"Nothing I can't handle Higgins. If you will excuse me, I do not wish to eat with the vermin."

Mullins reached for her but she pushed him away, she took the steps up to the deck, two at a time, not looking where she was going, her arm was throbbing, he had a tighter grip than she thought, she pulled the top of the shirt down to see the mark when she slammed straight into a strong figure.

"Swan, look where you are going."

"I'm… I'm sorry"

Looking up she noticed his eyes zero in on something, her shirt, it had fallen low enough to see the bright red mark on her arm, the slight purple bruising surrounding it, the fear in her eyes and the tears threatening to fall, she swallowed hard, pulled the shirt up, scrubbed her eyes and squared her shoulders.

"Swan. Who did that?"

"What? Oh that? It's nothing, probably someone from the tavern last night getting too handsy."

His jaw clenched, eyes closed, hand curling up into a fist, he was tense and rigid, he was angry, really angry, she swallowed hard again,

"If I recall correctly, Swan, I was the only man who touched you last night, so please do not lie to me."

"I am not lying, I don't know where it came from."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I am not lying"

"Swan. Stop, if you don't tell me, I will find out who it was, and when I do, I will not be angry, I will be furious. At them and at you, so tell me."

"Why do you care so much? Scared the Dark One will kill you?"

"No. Because you don't deserve that. I know for a fact I did not bruise you last night, and that looks fresh so it's one of my crew. Tell me which."

"No."

"Swan."

"Isn't this lovely!"

They turned to see Rumpelstiltskin sitting neatly on a crate, his usual twisted smile in its place, hands folded in his lap, scaly skin glistening from the sun.

Hook took a step in front of Emma without thinking, and the Dark One laughed,

"Don't worry dearie, I'm not here to hurt her…" he leant round to get a proper look at her arm, "more… I thought I told you she was to remain untouched, Captain this won't do"

"I am dealing with it. It wasn't me."

"Yes well find out quick, I'm not patient, but that's not why I'm here, how far away are you from Agrabah?"

"About another 3 weeks, if the winds stay in our favour."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" he waved his hand ominously, Emma and Hook glanced nervously at one another, the wind seemed to drop and start up again in a different direction.

"Miss Swan, when you are… _acquiring_ my staff, would you please act a little more… regal?"

"Regal?" Hook asked confused, "Why would she need to be regal?"

"Regal?" Emma questioned, offended, she was regal, she was a princess for crying out loud!

"Well I think Jafar would look more favourably upon our dear Swan if we _pretended_ she was a princess" he cackled, looking directly at Emma. She looked down at her feet, nervous that he was going to let something slip.

"You want her to pretend to be a princess?"

"I don't think it will be too much of a problem will it dearie? Another thing to mention, just a side note, you need to get to Agrabah _before_ the next three weeks, he is hosting a ball and it would be the perfect opportunity for these two lovers to meet, I suggest Miss Swan, you brush up on your waltzing."

"But I can't waltz…"

"Well you'd better start learning, I'm sure the Captain can help you with that, remember the price for not getting my staff dearie"

Emma shuffled her feet, being taught how to waltz by the Captain, yes that would certainly make these strange feelings she felt towards him go away.

"Oh and another thing, you can't learn in those rags, you'll need to practice in the real thing so you're ready for the ball."

With a flick of his wrist Emma was transformed, she was no longer wearing the Captain's old shirt and breeches, but a long dress, the shade of blood red, it pulled in at her waist and skirted out at her hips, pushing up her breasts, her hair that was loose and curling around her shoulders, was up in pins, framing her face.

She stared down at herself, surprised at the transformation, she was not one to compliment herself often, but she had to admit it highlighted her slim frame beautifully, and the shoes were high but perfectly comfortable. She wondered briefly where the Dark One had put her clothes, she was growing quite attached to them.

She turned to look for the Dark One but he'd vanished in a puff of purple smoke before she could even open her mouth, Emma let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, she was taught to dance yes, she was forced to attend balls, yes, but she wasn't sure just how much she remembered, she detested dancing and her mother knew it, but still she insisted Emma would at least act like a lady of the court should. She got away with one dance at the balls before deciding to stand around and wait for the ordeal to be over.

"Swan… you look…"

Her eyes found his, he looked dumbfounded, eyes raking over her body and face, and she felt naked under his gaze, her cheeks reddening to match the colour of her dress.

"Bloody 'ell mistress, are you alrigh'? Why 're you all dresse' up?"

Mullins and the rest of the crew had returned from lunch it seemed, she nodded her head and excused herself, she ran to the front of the ship away from the helm and the crew, she stopped when she could go no further, leaning forward on the rails, looking out on to the vast ocean before her.

Be more regal, she was on a pirate ship, there was only so regal she could be, and to dance just to entertain this low life of a man, no thank you, and who knows what more it would take to get this staff of his.

The future ahead of her set in stone and certain, she would marry someone she did not love, she would put the needs of the kingdom before her own and she would be trapped forever. But along came Captain Hook and all his talk of other options, she had allowed herself to hope she could get out of this deal, but she couldn't.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, the dress and corset suddenly too tight, the diamond necklace twisted around her neck uncomfortably, her breathes growing shorter, the world spinning.

She heard someone step behind her, probably the Captain ready to shout at her, or disagree over something stupid, when she turned and saw Mullins.

The old man calmed her with his presence, an easy going old man who took each new task within his stride, she found she could breathe easier, there was never a problem she couldn't solve, he reminded her of that determination.

"Please I am in no mood."

"Mistress, wha' 'as you so upset?"

"I'm away from my home Mullins, I'm being forced to seduce a vile man and when I return the Dark One wants me to marry his evil son."

She could hold it back no longer, the tears came pouring down her face, she sobbed quietly into her hands until she felt a hand on her shoulder, Mullins was offering her a handkerchief, well a dirty old scrap of fabric but the thought was there.

"You know mistress, I may only be a humble pirate, and I know not a lo' of pain and misfortune but I'm a mighty fine dancer… I coul' teach you if you'd like?"

"Mullins…" it was such a sweet and thoughtful gesture, she was touched, she smiled at him and nodded, "that would be perfect Mullins, thank you"

He held out his hand, and she placed hers in it, he led her down to the main deck, he bowed before her and she gave him a curtsey, it reminded her of her first lesson with her father, she smiled at the memory and her heart ached, how she missed her parents so.

What would they be doing now? Were they worrying about where she was? Had the Dark One told them of her plan? Did they know she was on a pirate's ship? She bit her lip and tried to focus on the lesson at hand.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

"Charming, she is out there, alone! Why haven't the guards found her yet?" Snow was pacing around the throne room, round and round in circles, Emma's white baby blanket was in her hands, she was ringing it, squeezing it, as if somehow keeping the blanket safe would mean her daughters return.

Ever since their daughter rode out on her horse one week ago, no one had seen her, Charming had been sending out patrols every day and night, he himself had travelled out to the woods with Snow to find any leads, all they found was her horse, if she had run, she had left no tracks.

"She wouldn't have run away." Regina was sitting in the throne, true it was no longer hers technically, but the Charming's and Regina had decided on a more relaxed and open view of leadership, forging a bond between the two kingdoms, ruling together and bringing peace to the land.

"What makes you so sure? We tried to force her to marry a man she doesn't love, a man who she has nothing in common with." Charming noted,

"Because, Charming, she has honour, and she loves those people, she wouldn't abandon them, she must have been taken."

"But they left no tracks, how are we supposed to follow?"

"Oh, David, we had a plan, we were going to defeat the Dark One and save our daughter and now she's in even more trouble, and we have no way to find her, what if she's been captured by thugs, bandits? Oh David, what if its pirates!"

"Calm yourself Snow, you're forgetting something, and those idiots who took Emma forgot as well, we have magic" Regina's eyes going wide, she took the blanket balled in Snow White's hands, and waved her hand over it.

The blanket raised itself into the air and began to move through the hallways, Snow, Charming and Regina following it, out of the castle, down into the lower town and towards the port, it stopped suddenly when they reached the end of the pier.

"What does this mean?" Snow asked, "Where is she Regina?"

"She must be out there somewhere… if it's hovering it means she's out there, if it drops to the sea she would be at the bottom of it, at least that's something. At least she's not dead, we can still save her."

Snow reached out and snatched the blanket, cradling it to her chest,

"Yes brilliant plan Regina, she's somewhere out in the sea, that really narrows it down!"

"Well what plan do you have Charming!"

"We'll have to tell him… We need his help, he's the only one who can find her..." Snow whispered in a quiet voice.

"No, we don't need the imps help. Let's go back to the castle and start over, there has to be something we can do to find her."

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

One, two, step. One, two, step. One, two, step.

She was getting the hang of this, Mullins was a patient and kind teacher, her mother would be so proud that she was dancing a waltz, and jealous too that after all these years of nagging she was unable to make her waltz quite this well.

"Well done mistress, you're getting' the 'ang of it!" Mullins gave her his toothy smile.

Higgins was sat with an old music box that played beautiful music as he spun the handle round and round, some members of the crew sat and watched, Oliver particularly, was watching entranced by the way they moved, Emma twisting and turning round and round, her skirt flying outward around her.

Her laughed echoed across the deck, straight up to the helm where the Captain stood behind the wheel, he too was watching his Swan spinning and laughing with Mullins. He couldn't deny she looked stunning, she was always a beauty, regardless of the fancy dress and jewels, she was relaxed and happy and the smile on her face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Part of him longed to be the one to dance with her on the deck, but he was the Captain, he had a reputation to uphold, he was the fearsome Captain Hook, he didn't waltz, he didn't fall for a woman, he had a reputation of being with many women, not just one.

He looked out over the ocean to find his peace, it did him no good to war with himself, Smee was prattling on behind him about maps and the correct course but all he could think of was how graceful his Swan moved,

 _Wait when had she become_ his _Swan?_

He wandered if she was as graceful in all activities, last night had gone too far, he knew that, and he still stung from the rejection, he didn't know what he felt towards this siren but he knew she didn't belong with Baelfire. He was a boy, and she needed a man.

Looking back over, he saw that Higgins was now dancing with Swan, Mullins nowhere in sight, until he heard footsteps come up behind him.

"Mullins. Shouldn't you be down there waltzing?"

"Betwee' you and me Cap'n I don' think she wan's to dance with us ol' folk." Tilting his head towards her,

"Well, Oliver is down there, he can dance with her surely. I have a ship to run Mullins, I can't go gallivanting around dancing. I'm a Captain."

"Of course Cap'n, I'm sure she'll wai' until you've complete' your duties, she's a goo' dancer Cap'n." Mullins smiled before descending down the steps.

He watched her a few more minutes, saw the way her eyes flicked up to his and offered a small smile, she looked hopeful as Higgins spun her around, she was glancing over at him so often she wasn't concentrating and stepped on Higgins' toes, she blushed red again and apologised, he did love it when she blushed.

"Smee. Take the helm."

"Aye, Cap'n."

When she looked back up to the helm he wasn't there, and she couldn't deny the sinking feeling in her stomach, maybe he was bored of watching and retired to his quarters, her eyes lowered, these feelings were messing with her head and she'd had quite enough by now.

"Higgins, mind if the Captain cuts in?"

Her head flew up in surprise, her heart jumping, he wanted to dance with her? Why did she feel like a child again at her first ball, with the butterflies in her stomach and a dry throat?

"If they lady, doesn't mind of course."

"Not at all, Captain." She returned his offered smile.

Like Mullins he bowed before her and she curtseyed, she couldn't keep the smile off her face, although she tried.

He placed his hand on her back, a little lower than Mullins and Higgins but she didn't mind, she liked it there, she felt… protected maybe? Holding his hook out for her to take, he felt nervous, like she would reject his hook, but she continued to surprise him by holding onto it, without hesitation. He smiled, it was an acceptance of him and who he was.

He pulled her a little closer, and slowly started moving, one step at a time, it was slow and hesitant at the start, but they found the rhythm easily, she was surprised at how graceful and fluently they both moved, she was not known for her grace and elegance.

"You cut quite the figure in that dress love."

"Thank you."

He spun her around and opened his arms for her, spinning her straight into them. He could hear her gasp and inhale suddenly,

"I never thought I could waltz this well, Captain."

"There's only one rule, pick a partner who knows what he's doing." It was a quiet whisper in her ear, and a smug smirk graced his features.

Eyes meeting, they slowed their movements, her breath caught in her throat, his smirk made her stomach drop and her heart race. She had felt love before, and maybe she had felt lust too, but never like this, never feeling this deep, and never after knowing someone for such a short period of time.

"Emma…" he whispered,

He lowered his head, closing his eyes, she followed suit closing hers, she could feel his warm breath fan across her face, slowly their lips met. It wasn't a fast and passionate kiss like they shared outside the tavern, or on the ship that night, neither of them were fighting for dominance. His hand came up to caress her cheek, while his hook was around her waist pulling her closer, her lips were soft, and moulded easily around his, after a few seconds they broke apart, Killian tucking his head into Emma's neck, breathing in her scent, vanilla, spice and _home_.

He knew his reputation would be on the line now, so lifting his head, and facing the crew, while still holding on to Emma tightly, he addressed them,

"Alright, back to work, fun is over now, anyone skiving off their duties will have a good whipping in it for them."

They scattered away to do their own tasks, he turned to Emma who's cheeks were a bright flaming red colour, she looked down, embarrassed at sharing such a private moment in front of his crew.

He lifted her chin up, making her look at him, he smiled reassuringly, taking her hand,

"I think you and I should talk…"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and allowed herself to be directed down to his quarters, as she was heading down the steps she caught Carrows fierce stare, her stomach dropped when she remembered what he'd said before.

 _The Captain's been getting too close to you for my liking, he's not having what's mine, and I will have it princess, remember that._

Once in his quarter's he gestured to a chair, she sat down, back straight, hands folded in her lap. He sat in a chair opposite her, arms resting on his knees, and head resting on his hands, he looked her over a couple of times before scrubbing a hand across his face.

"Emma… things between us, I don't know what's happening, it's like when I'm near you I'm no longer in control…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say, lost and looking to her for answers.

"I can feel it…" She bowed her head, she had to admit her feelings, she had to, she wasn't sure what this was but she was willing to find out, with him.

"I know the Dark One wants you to marry his son, but you could stay here, I could protect you, the crew would protect you, Mullins, Higgins and Oliver especially, they're very fond of you, they would lay down their lives for you."

"Killian, I can't ask you to do that, or the crew, and I can't do that, my family are in danger if I don't."

"You can't marry someone you don't love."

"And I can't marry someone I do."

They faced each other, eyes boring into each other, Emma was scared he could read her, that he could read everything she's kept from him. Killian felt vulnerable, like she could read his past, the man he really was.

"Killian, I'm sorry, I can't leave my family in the Dark One's hands, I can't."

"What if we defeat him? What if we use that staff against him? What if we fight him?"

"Fight him with what? I can't wield magic, can you?"

"We'll find someone who can."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Emma…" He got up off his chair and sank to his knees in front of her, "You challenge me, you make me see things differently, I get everything my way and you've come in like a storm and changed everything I knew, I was angry at first until I realised things work better your way. I didn't want to admit it but it's the truth."

Tears started to fill her eyes, it was true, they worked well together, and she wanted this, she wanted him, could they do it? Could they really fight the Dark One? If she got word to her parents, to Regina, she could help, she could use magic, the staff, they might just have a fighting chance.

But that would mean she would have to tell Killian the truth, that she was a princess, and that she had lied to him.

"Okay…"

"Okay?" He smiled hopefully,

"Okay" giving a half smile in return.

He gathered her hand in his big one and kissed her knuckles, she twisted her hand to cup his cheek, he leant into it, and closed his eyes, turning his head and kissing her palm.

Now was as good a time as any.

"Killian… I need to tell you something…" His face furrowed in confusion.

"Cap'n! Cap'n" It's the royal flag!"

"Which Kingdom?"

"The Evil Queen's."

Emma's heart sank, if they found her they'd take her back to the Enchanted Forest, they would kill Killian, they wouldn't get their hands on the staff and she'd go straight into the iron clutches of the Dark One's son.

He stood up, prepared to fight, "Smee, ready the men, we'll take everything they've got."

"No Killian wait." She grabbed the lapels of his leather coat and forced him to look at her.

"Killian, please, I beg you just let them pass, leave them be, I need to hide, if they find me you'll be in more trouble than it's worth, hide me and let them go."

"Swan. I don't expect you to understand, this goes past anything you've ever known, predates your birth, stay out of it."

"Hook. I will explain everything, but you have to hide me, please, I'll tell you everything after, but you have to listen to me and do as I say!"

She was getting anxious, any second the guards could find her and take her back, and she couldn't let that happen, not now, not when she had figured out a way around her death sentence.

He looked at her, was weighing up the choices in his mind, gritting his teeth, and curling his hands into tight fists. Finally he nodded,

"But you will explain everything to me the moment they are gone. Come with me."

They raced through the ship to a small cupboard, Killian moved the floor boards and motioned her to go underneath.

"I'll be back the second they're gone, and then you tell me everything." She nodded and closed her eyes as the floor boards were put back in place.

It was pitch black under the deck of the ship, she could hear footsteps above and people talking, her stomach forming knots and her mouth dry, she wrung her hands together, much like her mother used to.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the floorboards starting shifting, and one by one they came up, letting chunks of lights come through, Hook was leaning down and offered his hand to help her climb out. She smiled grateful for the helpful gesture.

Once he had replaced the floorboards, he motioned her to follow him, he was silent, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, anger, his mouth turned down, and his shoulders tensed.

Inside his quarter's she sat nervously on the edge of a chair, looking at him, he slammed the door shut and she jumped at his forcefulness, she swallowed hard, what had happened?

"Captain….?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice barely above a whisper but deadlier than ever.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to, I was scared, I didn't know what you'd do to me."

"I would never have hurt you."

"I didn't know you then"

"But you know me now and you still said nothing."

"What about you? You know me now and you still won't tell me about Liam, about Milah, how you've been Captain for three hundred years, what's your excuse?"

She couldn't help herself, he was getting too close to the walls she built up, and so she got defensive, angry.

"That is none of your business, but I think you being a princess is something I should know about! Of course the Dark One wants you to marry his son, he wants the throne as well as the magic; he wants every power he can get his hands on." He laughed sardonically.

"How dare you! I am not some prize to be won!"

"He seems to think so! And what a prize he's won!"

She jumped up from her seat and slapped him hard across his face, it stung her hand and made a resounding noise through the cabin, a red mark already starting to form.

His hand came up to touch his cheek, his eyes turning towards her, they were no longer a bright blue, they were dark, almost black, and she swallowed hard, still maintaining his glare, she wasn't going to be the one to back down first.

He lunged at her, she barely had time to understand what was happening, his lips were hard on hers, his hand holding her head where he wanted, pulling the pins out roughly and pulling on her hair, his hook pulling her close to his body, she could feel every inch of him, _every_ inch, and she blushed.

She returned his kiss with vigour, biting his bottom lip, he hissed in pain, but moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and biting along it, it was almost painful, but she liked it, she liked how it kept her in the moment, her mind didn't dare wander.

She could hardly breath, heart hammering in her chest, breathes coming in short gasps, she could feel his hand unlace her corset, and she gasped, she had never let a man undress her, let alone go any further, she remembered telling him she had done this before, he had no idea she was still a virgin and complete unexperienced.

He managed to get the laces undone, and pulled down the front of her dress, exposing her breasts, she could feel her blush go further down her neck and to her chest, she had never been this exposed but she couldn't bring herself to stop him, it felt too good, it was all fire and passion and she loved it.

He moved his mouth from her neck, looking down and pleased at the mark he had left, it throbbed a little on her neck but she didn't care, she wanted his mouth back on her, anywhere at all.

He lowered his mouth to her nipple and her eyes widened at the sensation before closing in pleasure, his tongue was swirling around it, sucking it, and gently biting it, she could feel how much she was enjoying it, she could feel herself getting wet.

Lifting his head, capturing her lips once again, he walked them to his bed, never breaking contact, his lips still rough against hers, claiming dominance, and Emma fought back.

Emma laying on the bed first, Killian on top of her, he groaned, he could feel her heat, and pushed his hips forward trying to feel more, she could feel him, he was hard and ready, and when he moved his hips like that she could feel him where she needed him most. She whimpered, she wanted more but knew she had to stop soon, but a little further couldn't hurt.

She moved her head back, while he trailed rough kisses down her body, occasionally stopping to nip at the skin,

"More… Killian, more…"

"As you wish princess…"

He pulled the dress down further, revealing more of her skin to him, he could now see her chest and stomach, she didn't feel embarrassed or shy, it felt right. She whimpered again as he nipped at her skin at her hip.

His hand going further down, when suddenly the foggy haze dissapeared, she knew she had to stop him, she grabbed his hand,

"Stop, wait…"

He looked up, the lust and desire still swimming in his eyes, his eyebrows came together, he looked at her in question,

"I… umm… well… Before when I said I had… I hadn't…I'm…"

She turned her face away, she had told him another lie, he was going to be furious, he surprised her when he chuckled,

"I'm not surprised _princess,_ I doubt your parent's gave you much time alone to take suitors to bed, why didn't you say something earlier?"

The lust and desire fading from his face, concern and understanding took its place, he sat up, and brought her up too, she pulled her dress together, covering herself up.

"Because I thought if you knew I'd never then you… you'd want me to entertain your crew…" she looked sheepishly down at the floor.

He growled, and she immediately looked up at him, his eyes were dark again, but not from lust this time.

"They will not touch you, I would never force a lady, let alone a princess, to do anything she didn't want to, Emma, I swear they will not touch you, I won't touch you unless you want me to."

Her heart skipped a beat, he still wanted to protect her, she loved it, and she felt safe, even amongst pirates.

"Thank you Killian, but you will always have permission to touch me… it felt really good." Her blush returning, along with his smug smirk.

"Good, I'll go as slow as you want, I'm sorry if I pushed you"

"You didn't, I just didn't want it to go further until you knew"

"Look lass, it's getting late, why don't you get ready for bed, I'll go up on deck and make sure everything's running smoothly."

"You'll come back though right?"

"Of course, Emma."

"Good."

He stood up, righted his clothes and walked up the steps to the deck. She took a moment to breathe, he knew now, and that was a weight of her shoulders. They were going to find a way to defeat the Dark One and get out of this awful deal she was sentenced with, and she was finally getting along with the Captain, a little too well, she supposed.

She got up from the bed and walked to the wardrobe, finding one of Killian's shirts, a black one with a low neck, peeling her dress off and laying it gently over a chair to keep it looking neat, and pulling Killian's shirt over her head. It came down to her mid-thigh, and the low v in the front fit nicely over her chest, she smiled, it would tease him enough when he returned.

She heard the door open, Killian was back and her heart leapt, she couldn't wait to see his reaction, she turned round and came face to face with Carrows.

"I told you I didn't want the Captain touching you, I wanted you first, I bet that tight little royal cunt will feel amazing around my cock."

She swallowed hard, here she was wearing practically nothing, with nothing to defend herself with, this is what she feared from the start, and it reminded her she was never safe on a pirate's ship.

She ran for it, running to find something, anything to defend herself with, hand reaching blindly out in front of her, she felt his hands grab her around the waist and drag her back, her hand finding purchase on a jug she turned around and hit him over the head with it, it smashed into tiny pieces, a shard breaking off and slicing her forehead, she could feel the blood beginning to seep out.

He dropped her and she ran for the door again, she needed Killian, she needed to scream for him,

"KIL-"

Carrows slammed his hand over her mouth, and held her again around her waist, her hands were trapped and she couldn't move, she turned her head to see him, he was grinning from ear to ear, he was enjoying this, enjoying the struggle, she took a deep breath and threw her head back as hard as she could, hitting him square in the head,

He dropped to the ground again, and this time she screamed as loud as she could,

"KILLIAN!"

She felt dizzy, her head throbbing, he was getting up behind her and the fight was leaving her, he grabbed her wrist, she fought him as best she could, but she was dizzy and weak compared to him, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Smee, are we still on course?"

"Yes, Cap'n, we're on course, another three weeks and we'll be there."

"No, Smee, we need to be there before three weeks, there's a ball taking place and the crocodile thinks it's the perfect place for them to meet."

"That won't work Cap'n"

"Make it work."

"But sir-"

"KILLIAN!"

His heart raced, it was his Swan, he'd never heard such a blood curdling scream in his life, he opened the hatch and flew down the steps into his quarters, what he saw made his stomach drop, he felt sick to his core.

His Swan was laying there, blood pouring from a cut on her forehead, tears trailing down her face, with Carrows sitting on her, holding her hands above her head, she wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

He leapt into action straight away, pulling Carrows off her like he weighed nothing, and punching Carrows hard in the jaw, he fell backwards into the wall,

"SMEE! MULLINS!"

Smee and Mullins came running down the stairs, they too took a moment to observe the scene,

"Get him out of my cabin, take him to the brig, I will deal with him later."

He went to Emma, her eyes were wide and watery, her cut looking worse by the second, he approached her, hands up like she was going to run at any minute. He knelt next to her, offering her his hand, which she took without hesitation.

She sat up looking at Killian, and his heart broke, he had allowed this happen on his ship, and he didn't notice, he'd allowed this to happen to his beautiful Swan.

"I'm so sorry, my lady."

She sniffed, she looked so small and frail, she looked around and the tears welled up once again, he knew what she needed, he didn't know how, he just knew, and he opened his arms, and she scurried into them.

He moved them so she was comfortably sitting on his lap, his arms around her and her face buried into his neck, he was muttering words of comfort to her,

"It's okay Emma, I've got you, I'm here, I've got you, love."

She cried into his neck, for minutes, until she had exhausted herself, he gently moved his head so he could reach hers, and stroked her hair, moving it from her face, the cut wasn't deep but it would need cleaning.

"Come love, let's clean that wound."

She clung to him tighter, refusing to let him go, shaking her head.

"Love I won't leave you, but we need to clean it, it could get infected, please Emma."

She eventually nodded and moved her head away, he eyes were red and puffy, her nose just as red, he stroked her face gently, sitting up straight, and carefully shifting her off his lap, standing up slowly, still clinging on to his hand, he helped her stand up.

"Sit on the bed, love, I'll be right here I just need to get the cloth from there."

He managed to slowly pry his hand out of her grip, and get the water and cloth, he sat next to her and began to clean her wound, she would hiss at times when it hurt, but he would kiss her forehead, next to the cut every time.

Once it was clean, and her face was clear of blood, he put the cloth and water back on the stand and opened the cover on his bed for her, she climbed in and he pulled the covers up and over her, he kissed her forehead and stood up, she whimpered and reached for his hand.

He paused for a moment before sliding his boots off, and taking off his long leather coat, he wondered if he should take off his shirt too, he slept best while wearing nothing but he didn't want to scare her further. He would leave it on for tonight, he opened the covers and slid in next to her.

She was at his side in an instant, curled into him, his arms wrapping around her, he'd never thought of just sleeping next to a woman, there was always more fun to be had, but with Emma he was perfectly content to lay next to her and just hold her. Within minutes she was asleep, probably exhausted from what had just occurred.

Rage pulsed through him, come the morning he would skin Carrows alive, he would feel himself rip the man to pieces, or feed him to the sharks, he was undecided, but he would make him suffer and pay for hurting his Swan.

He looked at her in the moonlight, her gold hair looking almost silver, she looked peaceful, he brushed a piece of hair out of her face and gently pressed a kiss to her temple,

"Don't worry Emma, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

He would stay awake all night to make sure she slept soundly and without nightmares, incidents like this are always bound to leave their mark…

 **/: AN: Soooo…. What did you think? They're now an "item" of sorts, but they still have lots of challenges to face first before they can be together. We'll see if they can put a plan together to take out the Dark One.**

 **Next chapter will be happier I promise and a little less angsty too! :P**

 **As always, please review, they're better than Killian's smiles!**


	6. Protecting

Chapter 6

Killian awoke with the rising sun as he did every morning, living a life on the high seas you become accustom to waking early, but today was different, he wasn't alone in his bed. The blonde beauty that was sharing his accommodation was currently sprawled half on his chest, her long blonde locks where fanned across his right shoulder, her face tucked into his neck, breathe tickling his skin, and her hand spread on his chest, just over his heart.

Her warmth surrounding him, her steady breathes and heartbeat like music to his ears, looking down she was still wearing his shirt, he found it made him rather proud when she wore his clothes, like he had some claim to her.

It appeared some parts of his body were more awake than he was this morning, it wasn't often he'd woken up with a woman in his bed, not since Milah anyway, and his body had gotten a little over excited to say the least.

He knew he could never possibly have a claim to her, she was a force of nature, who could put a claim on a storm? Any sailor knew you couldn't tame a woman any more than you could tame a hurricane, and Emma was his storm.

That's when the reality of what happened kicked in, Carrows.

His body stiffened and tensed, he needed to see to him before Emma awoke, he didn't need her seeing such things, he needed to be punished.

He untangled himself from Emma as slowly as possible, trying not to wake her, she needed some sleep, and he'd only be gone for a little while, it would be best to leave her be.

He threw on his leather coat and pulled on his boots and made his way on deck, it was early but his crew were up already and making preparations for the day. He motioned for Oliver to join him.

"Yes Captain?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Emma, I don't want her seeing me deal with Carrows, I doubt she'll wake any time soon but if she does, she is not allowed on deck until I come to fetch her, is that understood?"

"Yes Captain, understood."

"Okay, go."

Oliver hurried off down the steps and into his quarters, he was a good lad, always did as he was told, he was loyal to a fault, unlike Carrows. He squared his shoulders, time to bring up the prisoner.

"Smee. Fetch me Carrows. Take Johns with you."

"Yes Cap'n"

Smee scurried off to the brig, with Johns following behind, he was concerned if he went for Carrows instead, the bastard wouldn't make it out of the brig alive, at least this way he will have a dishonourable death, humiliated in front of the crew.

He stood, his back to the steps facing the ocean arms tensed and leaning on the rails, needing the calm it brought him, he had to remain as the Captain for this, his Swan was safe now and that's all that mattered.

"Cap'n"

He turned around, he was standing there, a smirk on his face. Hook's blood boiled, how could he stand there smug about what he had done?

"Tie him to the mast. Mullins, fetch me the cat o nine tails." Mullins swallowed hard and nodded, disappearing for a few moments and returning with a whip most sailors had nightmares about.

It was a whip with multiple leather tails with knots on the end of each, it would leave marks for weeks and pain that was excruciating, not to mention the humiliation of being whipped on deck.

"You get ten. You should thank your gods for so few Carrows."

"Captain!"

He knew that voice, and his blood ran cold, turning slowly to face Emma, she was wide eyed, hair trailing behind her as she ran towards him, her mouth turned down in a frown, and eye brows knitted together.

"Emma, you shouldn't be up here." Sending Oliver a firm look, he shied away from his cold glare.

She had forced her way out of the cabin, Oliver felt unable to argue with her and stood aside knowing what he did wouldn't make any difference to her. She was still wearing his shirt, breeches hastily pulled on and hair tied up with a scrap of material she had found on his desk.

"I am not some damsel in distress _Captain_ , I don't need protecting." She crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn't about to let him baby her, she could handle herself.

"Lass, it's not proper for you to be here, I have to deal with Carrows."

"And I said I am not some little girl who needs protecting! I may be a princess but that doesn't mean I need others to fight my battles!"

The rest of the crew waited, watching intently between the Captain and Emma, in a few short days she had challenged him on deck, in front of the crew, more times than anyone had in his three hundred years as Captain.

"I have to deal with him, I am the Captain." Crossing his arms, mirroring her stance, eyebrow raising, daring her to challenge him, he's the Captain, she can't outrank him.

"I'm the one he attacked, _I_ will deal with him." She started to move forward, towards Carrows, he reached out an arm to stop her, grabbing her arm.

"I'm the Captain!" He tried again uselessly.

"I don't care! Captain, he attacked _me_ ,I won't go down and hide in your cabin and let him think he has won. I'm not discussing it, I'm dealing with him. If you don't like it, _you_ can run down to your quarters and hide."

He closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face, she took the opportunity of his distraction to take his sword from the sheath on his hip. He looked up startled, a stern look crossing his face.

"Lass."

"Captain."

He stared at her, again amazed at her bravery and strength, how could he refuse her anything? Although she had been scared and frightened last night, as anyone would be, she still refused to give up, his brave Swan.

He waved his hand and stepped to the side, she strode forwards, standing next to the mast, Smee turned Carrows around, his wrists still bound to the mast and twisting uncomfortably against the confines.

"Princess, how are you this morning? I would bow, but…" He motioned to his wrists, and laughed, tongue poking out the wet his lips.

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sight but she wouldn't let him see it, she refused to be weak, not now.

"Shame."

"Come to beg him not to hurt me? You're a kind lass, you wouldn't want to cause someone pain, just for the sake of revenge."

She scoffed, and shook her head,

"Oh Carrows, I think you have me confused with a fool, I'm not going to cause you pain or hurt you" His eyes lit up, thinking he was about to get away with it. "He is. I'm not going to go against the Captain's wishes, he wants you punished, and I'm just here to make sure justice is carried out, you know being a princess and all." She began to walk away to stand next to Mullins.

She stopped and turned around to face him once more,

"Oh, and this is probably going to hurt."

She smirked, walking backwards and nodding to the Captain. Hook smiled grimly, he never cared much for punishment, but his eyes fixed on Emma. She looked strong and authoritative, he had to admit he liked how it looked on her, and she would make a fine Captain one day.

Carrows had the gall to laugh, his back shaking with it, the anger was flowing freely now as Hook bought back his hand and flicked the whip over his back, Carrows grunted in pain, and this was only the start.

He had the courage to laugh while he was being punished, the anger pulsing through his veins, he disrespected his Captain, he tried to hurt his Swan and now he was laughing.

By the fourth lash the skin was red raw, by the fifth lash blood started oozing out, by the tenth his skin was cut and damaged, hanging off in some places, a layer of blood covered his back.

"Carrows. You forced yourself not only upon a lady, who did not want or care for your affections, but also a princess, I thought my crew had more honour than that, the princess is under my protection and if anyone else lays a finger on her they will meet the same end. Untie him."

Smee untied the rope and Carrows fell to a heap on the floor,

"Get up."

Hook's head whipped round to face Emma, he'd never seen her so cold before, so commanding.

He stood on shaking legs, and looked at his Captain,

"You should never play with the Captain's woman Carrows. With that blood on your back I'm certain the sharks will smell you miles away, time to walk the plank."

Carrows didn't bother putting on an act anymore, he was terrified, whips were nothing to him, he was a strong man, he'd taken his whippings before, he knew he would heal, but as long as he had his life, it didn't bother him.

Hook grabbed the sword from Mullins' hip,

"You can do it with honour, or I can make you, either way you're going in."

Carrows staggered to the plank, slowly, he looked back at the Captain, seeing the princess standing next to him, giving him a cold, dead stare,

"I bet she never gives herself to you, you're a pirate, she's a princess, she'll use you and throw you away Jones, that's what royalty does. At least I had the balls to take what I wanted."

"You didn't get her, and now, _mate_ , you never will."

Hook stepped forward, his sword poised, and nodded forwards, Carrows grimaced and walked off the end of the plank, they heard the sound of Carrows hitting the water.

Hook glanced over the edge seeing the red of his blood diffuse into the water, he felt sick, he never cared much for killing his crew, but a lesson had to be taught, he needed their respect, and their trust, the remaining crew he was sure would never touch Emma, but better to be safe than sorry.

"Right lads, back to work, I trust you will all remember this lesson. Emma is not to be touched."

He turned to face Emma, her stance was closed off, she dropped his sword on a barrel, arms crossed over herself, eyes hard almost black with anger.

"My lady, I'm sorry you had to witness that"

"So I'm your woman now?"

He looked confused for a second, brow furrowing, her eyes lighting up, returning slightly to the beautiful emerald.

"' _You should never play with the Captain's woman Carrows_ '?" She quoted in a teasing voice, trying to lighten the mood.

He shrugged, "I don't want anyone to hurt you again."

"Lass, you must be freezing, go back down to my cabin."

She shook her head.

"I'll stay up here if you'd like, you don't have to be near me."

Her brow furrowed, she looked confused,

"Why would I want that? Why wouldn't I want you near me?"

"Let's go down and we can talk, you're freezing, you're shivering."

"You did what you had to. Thank you."

He took a deep breath, she was cold, sharp, he'd forced them back to square one all the trust they had built was decimated.

"Here lass" He shrugged out his coat and opened it up for her, he half expected her to refuse it, but she slipped her arms through the sleeves, and wrapped it around herself.

He groaned, even in his long coat she still look stunning, she was wearing his clothes, his shirt, his coat, and something snapped inside him.

"Lass, please we need to go below"

She noted he sounded different, stressed, so she nodded and followed him below deck to his quarters.

"Captain? What is it?" her brows knitted together in confusion.

"I can't take it anymore."

She looked hurt, she thought he was talking about her, about them, she felt rejected and he could see the tears well up at the corner of her eyes,

"No love, not like that, you, up there, in my clothes, it's hard for me not to stake my claim on you."

Her eyes widened in understanding, she looked down at herself and wrapped his coat tighter around herself.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise love, you look beautiful in my clothes, it's just a very long time since I've shared my bed with a woman, there are parts of my body that are still adjusting to your presence."

Her face flushed red, and she looked down at her feet, pulling at the lose threads of his coat. He walked towards her slowly, afraid she might still run away, using his hook to tilt her face up to his, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"Are you scared Swan?"

"Should I be?"

Her eyes held her fire, she was fierce, challenging him in the way he loved.

"Love, what happened last night…"

Her face froze, rearranging itself quickly into the cold, hard mask he'd seen above deck.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I never said it was."

"Well he was a part of _your_ crew."

"I thought you just said it wasn't my fault?"

"You could at least pretend to take some responsibility, you allowed him on your ship"

"And I allowed you too princess."

"You didn't allow me passage on your ship, you took me!"

He spun around, facing the wall without thinking his fist shot out and punched the wall hard, he hissed as the pain ran up his hand through to his arm. Shaking his hand he turned around to face her once again, anger replaced with pain, not that he would show it.

"Do you feel better now? Like a real soldier?"

She had her arms folded across her chest, defensive, just when he thought he'd broken down one wall she'd built three more up.

"You infuriate me."

"The feeling is mutual."

They stared at each other, each daring the other to back down, how did it always end like this? Both of them trying to prove something to the other.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe the words had been said out loud, she never expected an apology, it wasn't his fault, but the irrational anger had risen inside her, he had assumed he didn't need to apologise, he didn't but she hated people assuming. She needed to do something with the anger building up before she lashed out at him.

"Thank you."

They stood in silence, Emma staring down at her feet, Killian playing with the sword at his hip, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Killian-"

"Emma-"

They laughed awkwardly, before Killian motioned for her to continue,

"I wanted to thank you, Killian, for coming in when you did, if you hadn't-"

"It was the right thing to do."

Part of him didn't want to admit that he saved her because he felt strongly towards her, while the other half of him battled to tell her everything he felt.

"I'd hoped you did it for more than just honour and because it was the right thing to do…"

She was giving him an olive branch, she was knocking down the bricks in her wall to make way for him, she was meeting him half way.

He stepped forwards, arm reaching out to hold her,

"Captain!"

Smee came running in to his quarters.

"Smee! I've told you, you're not to disturb me, and if you do you knock and wait!"

"But Captain, it's a storm!"

"I'll be right there, now leave!"

He stepped away from her, running a hand through his hair and making it look more dishevelled than before.

"I'll be back soon love, stay down here, storms are dangerous."

"But I can help." She protested, when was he going to get it into his head that she was stronger than he gave her credit for?

"I can't lead my men safely out of a storm if I'm worrying about you love, stay down here, please"

His eyes pleading with her to stay where she was safe, where he knew she wouldn't be harmed, she searched his eyes for what felt like a lifetime, and finally nodded.

She turned to his bed, dropping his coat to the floor, she threw him a smirk over her shoulder, and laid across his bed. His shirts low neck falling perfectly between her breasts, legs looking longer, her curves distinct against the bed.

Looking back at her, seeing her sprawled across his bed and waiting he closed his eyes and groaned, reaching down to pick up his discarded coat.

"Trust me love, I'll be back, what man wouldn't want to come back to a beautiful princess in his bed?"

She chuckled, blushing and buried her face in a pillow, he hated to leave but he needed to save his ship, with one last glance, saving the image to memory he ascended the stairs to the deck.

She shot one last look at the door, before standing up, taking some deep breathes and heading out, if he could go out during a storm, so could she, and she could help.

"Mullins! Secure the rigging!" Hook tried to shout over the rain and the wind, he was at the helm as a Captain should be, shouting orders to his crew.

The rain felt like small daggers made of glass as it hit his skin, the wind cold as ice, making his eyes sting and burn, Smee was ensuring the sails were still intact.

She got up on deck and saw Higgins, who was usually confined to his galley, running around the ship pulling at ropes and tying knots, she saw the Captain clinging to the helm, trying to regain some control over the tempest.

It happened in slow motion, she could see the rope swinging violently, the one with a hook on the end, similar to the Captains' on his left hand, before it disconnected from the mast. It swung wide, and it was like she could see the future.

Without thinking she ran up the steps, taking them two at a time, falling on her hands from the slippery steps as reached the top, scrambling to her feet, she threw herself at Hook sending both of them flying to the deck.

The hook narrowly missed them, grazing Hook's right ear as they fell, he looked up at Emma who had landed on top of him, his eyes angry, he looked her up and down, and rolled her off him.

"Swan! What do you think you're doing?" Clambering to his feet and grabbing onto the helm to ensure they stayed on course.

"Saving your life!" She was clinging onto the ropes, pulling herself to her feet and glaring at him.

"I told you to stay down in my quarters!"

"A thank you would suffice!"

"Get out of here Emma!"

At that moment, like a sick twist of fate the boat dropped after riding a wave, losing her balance Emma fell backwards and straight over the side of the ship.

"Smee! Grab this!"

Not even missing a beat he wrapped a rope around his waist and dove into the water, he knew it was stupid, careless, it was unlikely he would ever find her in this storm, but he had to try.

The water was dark and murky, the waves sending him in all directions until he saw it, a light, it was dull at first, a silvery white glow shining through the ocean.

His mind told him to swim towards it, it was calming, peaceful, he got close enough that the light was blinding, he had to cover his eyes. That's when he noticed the light was coming from Emma, it was Emma!

The light was coming from _inside_ her, like she was sending out a distress call, she was unconscious, he tied the rope around her waist, using his hook to twist around the rope too, and tugged, holding her close to him.

He felt the rope pull, felt the weight of his clothes pulling against him as he broke the water's surface the light inside her dimming the longer they were above the water. Smee and Mullins pulling them both over the side, while the rest of the men controlled the ship.

He laid Emma in front of him, the light so dim it looked as though it was her skin was shining, anyone could mistake it for the moon's light.

"Get back to work, get us to safety, I'll take care of her."

She looked pale, he felt like his heart had stopped, he pushed against her chest trying to make her expel the water, leaning down to blow into her mouth,

"Come on Emma, we make quite the team, you can't leave now."

"Come on Emma"

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

" _Emma"_

Her head hurt, a low throbbing from the back of her skull, she was laying on the floor, it was hard and uncomfortable, her limbs felt like led, sitting up took a great deal of effort.

She was in a castle, an old, dusty castle, she frowned, hadn't she just been on a pirate's ship? Maybe the Dark One had summoned her?

She stood and looked around, there was books of all magical descriptions, vials and glasses full of liquids and dusts of all colours, a roaring fire in the hearth, magnificent paintings hung on the wall, telling stories of battles and wars.

"Impressed, dearie?"

Her blood ran cold, so it _was_ his castle then, twisting round to face him, he was sitting atop a bookcase, she had to crane her neck to see him, he was swinging his legs like a child, his usual sinister smile on his face, she raised a brow.

"Dark One."

"Why yes, you appear to be unconscious and I took the chance to talk to you."

"What do you need Dark One?" She crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn't going to like this conversation.

"You need to space yourself from the pirate, you won't stay with him."

"I know that."

"Do you dearie?" He leapt from the bookshelf, so gracefully it looked as if he took a step forwards.

He sauntered towards her, spinning the globe around in its hold,

"Because, you two look like you're getting awfully close."

"You've been watching us?!" She was horrified, she felt violated, he had been watching her, did she not have any privacy?!

"Oh no, no, I have other things to attend, better things to do with my time, I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing."

"You have no right."

"I own you, I have every right."

Her face flushed, she was angry, she wanted to knock that smug smile off his scaly face.

"He doesn't care for you dearie. All he cares about is his revenge, he'll do anything to get it, including charming the pretty girl aboard his ship, one who has information about me and is about to marry my son."

"He's not like that."

"Ask him about Milah, my wife."

Her eyes widened, Milah, the name on the tattoo… so that's who she was… her mind ran, his wife? But why does he have a tattoo of her name?

"I can see you have a lot to think about Emma."

She frowned, he never called her Emma, her name sounding distorted on his lips,

"Time to wake up, _Emma_ "

"Emma!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, she felt wood digging into her back, her lungs felt raw and dry, she coughed throwing herself into a sitting position, she was back on the deck of the Jolly, someone was hitting her back to help her drag up the water in her lungs.

Gulping in large breaths and looking around her, it looked like the storm had passed, the clouds grey and looming, the sea still pounding against the side of the ship, but gradually getting calmer.

Killian was sitting next to her, hand still on her back, rubbing circles instead of clapping her on the back. She leant back, using her arms behind her for support, shaking her head, noticing the pain that bloomed from the back of her skull.

He was looking her up and down, a scowl on his face, he looked at war with himself, like he wanted to stay something. She couldn't help the knot that was firmly planted in her stomach, she watched as he stood up and offered his hand, she gripped his forearm as he took hers and pulled herself to her feet.

"Smee, take care of my ship."

"Aye, Cap'n." Smee nodded his head, his hat falling off slowly, titled on one side of his head.

She followed him down to his quarters, as soon as he shut the door he rounded on her.

"Anytime you wish to apologise I will be waiting."

"You want _me_ to apologise?!" she asked incredulously.

"You could of got yourself killed, could of gotten me killed, my crew and ship could be at the bottom of this ocean right now. So yes, I expect an apology." His fist clenched tight, his jaw even tighter, pushing the words out through gritted teeth.

She laughed without humour, "Oh no, no, I saved your life, I'm not apologising for that, you should be thanking me."

"I would have gotten out of the way in time without your help."

"Of course you would have." She said sarcastically, hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow, "You would never have seen it coming."

"I have a hard enough time trying to look after my men up there, without having to worry about you too."

"Can't you just thank me for saving your life?"

"Thank you for the _unnecessary_ assistance, my lady."

She groaned, why was he being so difficult? She remembered what Rumpelstiltskin had said, about revenge, about him not caring about her, so why would he care so much about her safety?

"Who's Milah?"

He stood up straight, trying not to give anything away,

"We're done Swan."

"No we're not, we're far from done, tell me who she was."

She blocked the door so he couldn't get out, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Swan. Move." His eyes turned dark, his voice low, fist clenching and unclenching at his side.

"Not until you tell me the truth, if you're revenge against Rumpelstiltskin is so important, tell me what happened, why do you have his wife's name tattooed on your wrist?"

He growled low in his throat, turning away from her, she didn't care if he didn't want to talk about it, she had a right to know what kind of battle she was in the middle of, especially when she started getting feelings that would jeopardise the whole mission.

"She was not just _his wife._ " He spat the words out like a curse, she flinched at the disgust and anger in his words.

"She wasn't his, she didn't want him, he was a coward, he'd hurt her, she was unloved."

His voice lowered, it was softer, less angry, she watched as he paced around his small cabin before collapsing down into a chair, water dripping from his clothes to the wooden floor, creating small puddles at his feet, she was sure she was doing the same thing.

She said nothing but sat in the chair opposite him, and waited patiently.

"We met at the tavern, she wanted more than her life was, she wanted adventure, an exciting life and I could give her that, she wanted to come with me and we had voyages across the realm, but she missed her son we had planned on coming to collect him to take him with us."

Emma swallowed hard, "You loved her."

He nodded, eyes trained on a nail on the floor, hook scratching at the chair's handle, long lines against the grain.

"I would have done anything for her, I gave her my world and asked for nothing in return."

She couldn't help the twist in her stomach, she forced it down, she would not get jealous over someone she barely knew, and a woman who had long since passed.

"But the crocodile wanted revenge, he didn't like the idea of my _stealing_ his wife" he grimaced, "I didn't steal her, she stole me" his lips lifting into a smile, eyes glazing over, remembering a moment they'd shared so long ago.

The knot in her stomach grew bigger, she felt a jolt of anger, standing up straight and making his eyes flick over to her,

"No you wouldn't steal anyone would you? Not even a princess, because that would be wrong."

"Emma, I know, I _was_ wrong and I'm sorry, I truly am" he gazed up at her, head tilted back to see her,

"It's not good enough, as soon as we get the staff I am getting off this ship."

"So you can go back and marry Bae?" He stood up this time, towering over her, he didn't like the idea of her leaving, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Yes. Or maybe I'll take on Rumpelstiltskin myself, no body saves me, but me Captain."

He laughed without humour,

"That's it princess, build those walls back up, every time I think I'm getting close you push me away. Even telling you about my past didn't help me, it built those walls back up!"

"Do you even care about me at all? Or is this all some elaborate scheme to get back at the Dark One?"

"It's not that simple."

She stood in silence, eyes glassy with unshed tears, she wouldn't let him see them,

"I think it is Captain, and I think you just answered perfectly."

She opened the door, walking out his cabin without looking back, the knot in her stomach growing even more, a lump in her throat that she found hard to swallow down.

By the time she got on deck the sky had opened up, there was some sunlight coming through, the wind had calmed to a breeze and the sea had slowed. She walked as far as the ship allowed from the helm, and sat on the railings, holding onto the ropes on the side.

The crew were busy scurrying around, making repairs to the ship, it was a few minutes later she saw Killian step out of his quarters and up to the helm, where he talked with Smee for a few minutes, they locked eyes, she couldn't help the pull she felt and looked away, out to the ocean.

An hour later she heard someone step up behind her, Oliver was standing shuffling his feet and staring at the ground, she smiled at him,

"Are you okay Oliver?"

"Thank you mistress" He blurted out, she was confused why on earth would he be thanking her?

"For saving the Captain. We're all grateful mistress. I'm sorry, it's not much but it's all I have, for a princess I would have given you jewels or clothes but there's not much fine materials around here." He smiled nervously.

He pulled out a gold coin, and held it out to Emma, her heart broke, all he had in the world and he was offering it to her, for one so young and small, he had a heart as pure as snow.

She giggled at that thought.

"Oliver, you don't need to give me that, it's all you have, I don't need money."

"It's not just a coin mistress, it's a special coin, my mother left me with it when she passed, it was hers, I want you to have it, it keeps me safe."

Tears sprung in her eyes, it wasn't just the motion of giving her the only thing he owned, but the emotion behind it, the story and the love.

"Oliver, I want you to keep it, I want you safe that can be my gift; that you keep yourself safe."

She smiled at him and his returning smile was bigger, he leant forwards nervously, staring at the floor, she opened her arms for him and he fell into her embrace.

The poor lad had probably forgotten the warmth of a mother's hug, not that she was his mother, or had any intentions of replacing his mother, but she doubted pirate ships were the place for hugs.

He pulled away from her, blushing furiously and running down the steps, she laughed lightly, watching him scurry away, hastily pushing his coin back in his pocket and picking up a scrubbing brush to continue his chores.

"Seems the Cap'n ain't the only one who's fallin' for you mistress."

She had barely noticed Mullins ascending up the steps towards her, she smiled fondly at him, and patted the barrel beside her, he took the offered seat and turned to the ocean.

They stared out to sea for an indeterminable amount of time, saying nothing, just appreciating the beauty of the endless water before them.

"Don' be so 'ard on 'im mistress, 'e was scare' 'e was gonna lose you."

"I'm sure the Dark One wouldn't have blamed him, it was an accident."

"Oh mistress, 'e didn' do it for the Dark One."

She exhaled looking down, watching the way the waves crashed against the ship, the white foam that layered around her as she cut through the water.

"I know…" she whispered.

"So why are you up 'ere an' no' down there with 'im?"

"Because it's not that simple Mullins, I'm just the way he gets back at the Dark One, I mean nothing to him or the Captain, you might think he did it because of me, I might hope he wanted to save me, but in the end, he only wants to keep me to retrieve that staff and then kill the Dark One himself."

She curled her arms around herself, protecting herself, she didn't want to admit the truth and would continue to tell herself that he was only doing it to hurt Rumpelstiltskin until she believed it.

"Loo' mistress, 'e's lost a lo' over the years, 'e's scared of losing someone again, you 'ave to take the first step, show 'im you won' leave, you'll no' find anyone who woul' treat you better than our Cap'n."

"I can't."

"What's the wors' tha' can 'appen?" He shrugged, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He could kill me to hurt the Dark One, the Dark One could hurt me for running off with the staff and kill my family, my kingdom." She gave him a stern look, one that told him she was tired of talking about it.

"Mistress, no one will ever love you more tha' 'im, ever. 'E's worth takin' a gamble on."

She sighed, looking back over the water, she heard Mullins' footsteps fade away, knowing he'd returned to his jobs around the ship. She dared a glance over to the Captain and saw he was looking out over the ocean, eyes furrowed, knitted together in concentration, biting on his lip and fiddling with the necklaces that hung around his neck.

As if sensing she was looking at him, his eyes caught hers, her breath faltered, and her heart stuttered, why does she react this way to him?

It was difficult but she turned her head from him and back to the sea, she couldn't deny the pull she felt towards him, there was something between them, but how could she trust him? He was a pirate, he stole her from her family, refused to give her back, is happy to use her in order to get a magic staff from a sorcerer, and trapped her in a feud between himself and the Dark One.

She had no reason to trust him.

But there was this little voice in her head, and a pull that came from her heart, there was no logical reason to trust him, but something told her that maybe he wasn't just a villain, maybe people had painted him that way for so long that it's what he decided to be.

To become the villain everyone saw him as.

She leant her head back, nearly falling off the ship for a second time when someone cleared their throat. Killian was standing next to her, looking nervous and unsure.

"Lass, I wanted to apologise for my brash behaviour earlier, I was angry."

She nodded, "Apology accepted." Turning her head back to the waves.

"I know we haven't gotten off to the best start, I was wondering if you would like to take dinner with me in my quarters, I will answer any and all questions you put to me."

She thought about it for a moment, watching the waves rise and fall, watching the sun descend slowly, there was the voice again, telling her to trust him, to give him a chance, to take that blind leap of faith.

She sighed, if nothing else she had to know who she was working with, like he had said a few days ago she had to know who she was trusting with her life.

She stood slowly, stretching her limbs, seeing his eyes linger on her body for a moment, she smiled knowing she at least had some control on him.

"Lead the way Captain."

He bowed his head and walked to his quarters with her in tow.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

"So Swan, let the interrogation begin." They had just tucked into a meal of meats, cheese and bread, along with some water, and for the Captain, some rum.

"Where's my rum then Captain, care to share?"

He chuckled, "I was unsure you would want any."

But still he pulled a glass out of a cupboard of the bookshelf and placed it in front of her, filling it up with gold liquid from his flask.

She took a small sip, feeling the burn in her throat as she swallowed, it wasn't unpleasant this time, it just tasted strong, but she wouldn't let him see it.

"I promise you Swan, anything you ask I will give you a straight forward and honest answer, I only ask that you do the same."

"It sounds fair."

"A question for a question again?"

She smiled and nodded, remembering the way it had turned out the first time, grimacing and hoping it would end a little sweeter.

 **/: AN Hi guys, so I was reading through the reviews and the private messages and I hope you're happier with how this chapter turned out, I do listen to you guys! : )**

 **The next chapter is being written but I'm not sure when I'll be updating it, probably in the next week or two?**

 **Thank you so much for reading and following my story, I love you for it!**

 **As always, please review, they're better than Killian's smiles!**


	7. Questions

**:/ AN: Hey guys, sorry I know you expected an update earlier than this, but life got in the way and it's been pretty hectic! I've finished writing this chapter and I promise to update the next one quicker than this one was! Happy reading!**

Chapter 7

The candles were casting a warm golden glow around the cabin, the low hum of the crew above deck, enjoying their evening, singing and drinking, gambling and finding a way to pass the time. The days would be trying, gruelling and hard work, but the evenings dragged without entertainment, the men were lonely, lost and hungry. Hunger that they could not sate with food.

Emma smiled and looked upwards to the planks of wood running over her head, the long dark grains lapping back and forth, her fingers twisting around the cup that held her rum, shaking her head slowly, a smile teasing her lips, taking a deep breath; ready to face the Captain and the onslaught of questions coming her way.

"So, Swan, why don't you start?"

Killian was leaning back in his chair, she noticed he was looking at her with a slight smirk on his face, eyes roaming over her, she suddenly felt naked under his gaze.

"How long until we reach Agrabah?" she questioned, her head tilting slightly in confusion.

"We should be there within the next two weeks, we should practice, you know for when you ensnare Jafar."

She hummed, hands still fumbling with her cup, her eyes settling on it, rum sploshing over the sides. A drop slipping over and running down, her eyes watched its descent as it reached her fingers. She nodded, turning her face up, determined.

"I believe it is your turn, Captain."

"You're from Misthaven"

"Not a question Captain." Emma replied lifting the cup to her mouth and taking a dignified sip like her mother taught her, the Dark One after all had demanded she acted more eloquently and regal.

"Do you miss it?"

She didn't even skip a beat, "Yes. I do."

"You'll be anxious when we complete our trip then? And return home?" His eyebrows furrowed together, as if he didn't like the idea of her heading back to her ivory castle. He too toyed with his cup, scowling at it, like it had personally offended him in some way.

Her eyes fell, glued to the table, she ran her fingers along the wood, her nails lighting scraping the wood, taking a deep breath, and meeting his eyes.

"I won't be going home. I'll be going with the Dark One, to his castle, his son."

"Oh."

The cabin fell quiet, neither of them wanting to make eye contact, looking anywhere but the other.

"Do you love him?"

It was a whisper, quiet and fragile, she looked to him to find him staring back at her, his eyes so sincere, and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I've never even met him, of course I don't."

He nodded slowly, silence once again drowning her, pushing against her, crushing her chest, she wanted to say something, anything to end it but she couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

" _Come get your duds in order, for we're going to leave tomorrow, heave away, me jollies, heave away_!"

Emma burst out laughing, the silence releasing its grasp on her, her shoulders shaking, hands coming up to cover her mouth, eyes watering.

Smee was a quiet, and loyal crewman, but he was far from a decent singer, she mentally thanked him for providing her some laughter to permeate the silence.

She looked up to see Killian smiling, shaking his head, but watching her intently, the way she laughed, the sound, the way her body shook with it, she looked beautiful.

Her laughter quietened, it was no longer the crushing emptiness it had been before, but it was a comfortable silence,

"He was a good man."

Emma looked up stunned, eyebrows coming together asking silent questions.

"Liam, he was a good man, my brother, my Captain."

Without thinking her hand laid over his, squeezing lightly in a way to comfort him, to reassure him, to ask him to continue.

"He was Captain of the Jewel of the Realm, he was loyal, believed his King would fight fair, and risked his life for that creature." He took a deep breath, shook his head and started again. "Liam and I lost our mother when I was small and our father abandoned on the high seas as children, so young, sold into slavery, we worked on ship after ship, sold over and over again, like animals."

He stopped for a minute to take another deep breath, Emma squeezed his hand again, he'd balled it up into a tight fist, his knuckles turning white, she tried to smooth it out and gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"One day he was accepted into the King's navy, a man of honour, he was a better man than I and so proud of himself, I was proud of him too. It was our freedom, our way out- at least for him. He somehow managed to convince them that I should be his lieutenant" He scoffed, blowing a laugh out his nose, "Mad people. We sailed to Neverland, awful place, I thank the Gods every day I never have to go back there, to that insufferable child. The King wanted us to find a plant, dreamshade, Liam was so loyal to his King he'd never believed it could be a weapon, he'd told us that it would be helping the kingdom, that it was in the name of good. And like fools we believed him."

"Hey, Killian, it wasn't your fault."

He laughed without humour, it was a cold cutting laugh, causing a shiver to run down Emma's spine raising bumps across her skin.

"I pushed Liam, I pushed him. Tried to tell him the King was lying to us, that I didn't believe him but he insisted the King was right. I kept pushing until he had to prove he was correct in his beliefs, he cut his arm using a thorn of the plant, and just like that he fell."

"He… he died?"

Killian smiled but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a twisted, bitter smirk, "For a while."

Emma frowned, "For a while?"

"The kid, Pan, told us if Liam drank from the spring he'd be okay, but there would be a price. I selfishly didn't care, I wanted my brother back more than anything I didn't even think to ask about him, to let him die with honour. So I filled his flask with the water and made him drink it. He awoke moments later, alive and once again my brother."

The small smile that ornamented his features made Emma's heart flutter, his eyes were glassy, distant, as he recalled that moment, the joy and love of seeing his brother alive again, but the next second her stomach dropped when she saw the pain illuminate his face.

The light in his eyes dimmed, the bright sapphires dark and cold, smile turning downward into a grimace, his hand once again balling up tightly.

"We were in this room, just there…" He pointed to the corner of his cabin, smile turning into a grimace. "Flying off that cursed island, far away from that plant and straight to tell our King what he could do with it. I'll always remember that moment, when I watched him fall, and I couldn't stop it; like it was happening in slow motion, he hit the floor and I saw my world fall apart."

He looked up at Emma, eyes glistening with unshed tears, she couldn't breathe, he was so vulnerable, he was showing her what hurt him most, he was helpless and looking to her as he fell apart. She swallowed hard,

"You lost him?"

"Aye."

It was like she wasn't in control of her body, before she knew what she was doing she had stood up walked around the small wooden table, appearing at his side. He looked up at her, eyes pleading, he opened his arms and she moved between his legs, he buried his head in her stomach, burying it as close as he could and breathing her in, her small arms wrapped around his shoulders as his twisted around her torso.

The famously feared Captain Hook was finding comfort in her, and her heart broke a little more. Her hand came up to thread into his hair and gently run through it, it was softer than she expected, every time. She could feel the heat of his body, warm and comforting.

After a time he pulled back, sad smile still in place, she returned it with a small one of her own. His hand went to her waist to keep her steady.

"And Milah?" She asked tentatively, worried about upsetting him further, but she needed to know, needed her own peace of mind.

He took a deep breath, and he changed, he became stiff and motioned for Emma to sit back down with a pointed nod of his head, his eyes turned cold and hard.

She walked back to her seat, and matched his stiff hardened posture. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, just as she thought they were getting somewhere it's like they're back to square one, like they were doomed to repeat this circle.

"I think you know all there is to know about that, Swan." He bit out, she blinked hard at his harsh tone, she squared her shoulders, she wasn't about to let him scare her off again.

"She was the Dark One's wife, and your lover?"

"Aye. She was."

Emma huffed, she wasn't getting anywhere with these short answers.

"Try something new darling, its called trust."

"You want me to trust you? Then you need to open up or I won't be able to."

"Why don't you open up? Tell me something about you? Because I'm not like you princess, I haven't been given everything from birth, you've never had to lose someone, you've never known pain."

She sat up straighter, tense and rigid, brows wrinkled together, hands balling into fists under her arms.

"You don't know anything about me."

With that she stood up, her chair scraping harshly against the wood floor, turning away from him to the window and watched as the calm ocean rocked beneath her, the full moon on the waves and the stars above.

She cleared her throat,

"My parent's wanted to send me away, in a magic wardrobe, for the good of the kingdom, for their people. I was born early, the curse days away, so my father was on his way to put me in the wardrobe when the evil queen stopped her revenge, changed her mind. That doesn't stop the fact they were going to send me away, alone, I would have been totally alone."

"But they didn't."

She spun around, turning on him, a cold, hard glare fixed upon her face,

"But they were happy to. They put their kingdom before their daughter and I don't want to blame them, I don't want to hate them, but at least you knew your mother loved you, she never wanted to leave you but that wasn't her choice. My parent's had the same choice and they were willing to give me away, to an unknown land, to people they didn't know, they didn't even know if there _was_ anyone there at all, I could have been completely alone, with no one, and they were happy to do it."

"It's not the same as loosing someone, princess."

She huffed, she didn't want to talk about this, only ever told Regina about it, she was sure she had told her parents so that she didn't have to. Tried to make it easier to move on.

"You want to talk about loss? Fine."

She wrapped her arms around herself, building that wall back up in case he broke through.

"Graham. He was a stable boy, he didn't like people, he thought they were petty and dishonest, he wasn't far wrong. He loved animals, spent his whole day surrounded by them, he was raised by wolves, you see…"

He watched her talk about him, this young lad that had captured her heart, she spoke fervently, with love and passion her hands motioning back and forth, eyes sparkling, and a smile on her face as he watched her talk about the colour of his eyes, the curve of his face, the way he'd do anything to protect her. He felt something twist painfully in his gut, jealousy maybe? He pushed the feeling down, squashed it, Captain Hook did not get jealous.

"We were meant to go for a ride so I went to the stables, we always rode together. He'd been my best friend since I could remember, I told him everything. He taught me to ride, to interact with the animals, after a fight with my parents I would run straight to him. But that day he had given me a flower, a beautiful white rose, he'd told me how beautiful I was, how perfect. How much… how much he _loved_ me, and when he leant in to kiss me…"

She trailed off, looking at her feet. Shuffling from one foot to another, taking a deep breath, he could see the single tear that fell from her eye it glistened as it trailed down her cheek.

"He dropped to the floor."

She stood a little taller, more defensive, angry.

"He was the first man I truly loved, I shared my firsts with him, gave him everything I had, and it turned to dust. Literally. We found an evil witch outside our village, she was angry because Regina had killed her husband in the battle between my mother and the once Evil Queen. She wanted everyone to feel pain, cursed our castle, and killed Graham."

Killian stared blankly at her, dumfounded, he never often had to admit he was wrong and he struggled with the concept, floundering his words to string an apology together.

"Princess… I…"

Once again squaring her shoulders and giving him a cold, dark glare,

"So don't you dare tell me I have never felt loss, that I have never felt pain, just because I was born to a King and Queen and not a poor man does not make me thoughtless and without feeling."

He sighed, looking sheepishly at the table before standing up and walking towards her, he stopped a couple of steps from her, giving her the chance to back away,

"I'm sorry Princess, you never said."

"Yeah, well."

He blew a laugh through his nose, after a few minutes of silence watching her gaze out at the open sea. He found it difficult which one to look at, both were exquisitely beautiful in the moon light, his heart broke to see her re-living those painful last moments with the stable boy, wanted to take the pain away, so settled with distraction.

"So, I do believe it is my turn Swan, care to re-join me?"

He walked backwards to his chair, hand gesturing to hers, she nodded obediently and took her seat opposite him once again.

"What would you like to know?"

She was guarded, he could tell, she was cautious and on edge, so he'd have to tread carefully.

"Are the bed chambers really made from solid gold?"

Emma stared at him for a moment, before a laugh bubbled out of her, a deep laugh coming from her stomach, making her muscles ache and her throat sore. Killian joined in laughing, feeling more at ease now that he had lightened the mood.

They smiled at one another, before she shook her head, still lightly giggling

"No, they are not you fool."

"Oi, it was a genuine inquiry!"

"Of course it was, Captain." She answered with a roll her of eyes,

He gave her a smirk before putting his hands up in surrender,

"You got me, I just wanted to see you smile again, Princess."

She smiled at the table, her heart feeling lighter than it had since she'd stepped foot on the ship, she glanced up at Killian through her long lashes, and saw him take in a small gasp.

She looked beautiful, in the dim light looking up at him, a few strands of her hair falling across her face and a small smile on her lips.

He reached a hand out to brush the threads behind her ear, "I have another question."

"It's not your turn…" she smiled to herself,

He waved his hand towards her, raising his eyebrows, "Oh sorry my lady, ask away."

"When do we next make port? I think we could find a few taverns and some unsuspecting men who I could practice my charms on?" She was nervous, biting down on her lip and twiddling her cup between her slender fingers.

Killian's eyes had been fixated upon her lip, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth that growing feeling in his stomach began to eat away at him again.

"And why can't you practice on this ship?"

She was taken aback, but continued regardless,

"Because I might give them the wrong idea, and I don't want anyone to be punished _Captain_ "

He smirked and raised one eyebrow, "I never said it had to be my crew."

Her eyes widened at the words, and her breath caught in her throat, was he actually suggesting she use her womanly wiles on him? The thought made her nervous, a gnawing feeling at the edges of her stomach, she could seduce him couldn't she? She had that sort of will power. It would be easy, she knew that he had feelings for her, it shouldn't be so hard.

"Alright Captain, a deal, if I manage to seduce you, I win a prize."

"And if you don't?"

"You win a prize, whatever you want."

He seemed to mull it over for a minute or two, or at least pretending to.

"Alright Princess, we have a deal. I think I can resist your womanly charms, a pirate doesn't just pillage and plunder with anyone."

Sending her a wink and a flash of his teeth in a heart breaking smile, she shook her head smiling, wasn't she supposed to be the one wooing him?

"When do we start?"

"Ah, ah, Swan, it's my turn, remember?"

She nodded, gesturing him to continue,

"Where would you like me to sleep tonight?"

The room suddenly felt heavy with silence again, the pressure closing in, making it impossible to breathe, the weight of the question was heavy on her shoulders.

"Umm..."

Her cheeks flamed red, she may be a strong fighter, and incredibly opinionated but sharing a bed with a man who isn't her husband?

 _He's shared your bed before_

She batted the idea away; that was different, she was under quite some distress.

"Because, obviously I wouldn't share your bed, and I am insisting you take mine, I can sleep with the crew in their quarters."

She took note of how nervous he seemed, for a pirate he was acting quite the gentleman, it made her smile a little to know that the once proud and honourable lieutenant was still in there somewhere.

"I wouldn't dream of removing you from the Captain's quarters, what if perhaps… you might sleep on the floor…?"

She flushed red again, if this had been in the castle, a man sharing her room would be assumed to be sharing her bed. But this wasn't the castle, and he wasn't sharing her bed, he was merely to sleep on the floor.

"I mean, in case anyone should attack…"

He noticed the way she blushed and he smiled, she looked quite striking as it crept beneath her collar bone. A chuckle escaped his lips before reaching out and cupping her cheek,

"Of course, my lady, I am at your service."

She smiled gratefully and nodded, turning slightly to nuzzle his hand.

Killian stood up, at Emma's puzzled look he offered her a hand which she graciously took, he allowed his arm to slip around her waist, and held out his hook for her to take.

She took it hesitantly, unsure of what he was doing, and he pulled her closer so there was no space between them and began to move. It took her far longer than she would care to admit to realise they were dancing.

"I thought we should practice." His lips were right next to ear, his low voice sent shivers down her spine and goose bumps prickled her skin.

"There's no music?" She could smell his scent, the salty sea, the earthy leather and the sweet rum all mixed together to make him, well him.

"Does there need to be princess?" he pulled back far enough to meet her eyes, blue and green met in the sweetest of gazes.

She shook her head and leant down to rest it against his chest, they moved slowly around the cabin, there wasn't much room so they had to stay close to one another, not that they would complain. Her eyes fluttered shut, she could hear his heartbeat under her ear and sighed contentedly, feeling his arms tighten around her.

 _This feels like home._

Her eyes snapped open; where did _that_ come from?! No, no, her home was the enchanted forest, her castle, her mother and father…

Killian pulled back once again, looking down at her, his own eyes swimming with questions and thoughts, like her own was. But the second their eyes met it went silent, the world was no bigger than this little cabin, and the two of them.

Killian's head tilted forwards, until their foreheads touched. Emma's hand moved to his chest, his moved to her waist, one sliding up to cup her cheek.

His eyes closed and his lips moved towards her painfully slow, when they were close enough Emma allowed her eyes to slide shut too, she could feel his breath fan across her face, could feel his heartbeat under her hand, could hear her own heart pulsing through her body.

Finally, finally their lips touched after an excruciating wait. His lips were so soft and gentle against her own, it wasn't like the other kisses they had shared; they were about passion and heat and anger. This kiss was slow, and deep, his tongue gently traced her bottom lip and she opened up for him, their tongues dancing together in a slow rhythm that only they knew. Her hand slowly pushed up and entwined with his dark hair, and sliding her nails lighting through it, he released a moan into her mouth and pulled her tighter against him.

When she felt light headed, Killian pulled back slightly keeping their foreheads touching their eyes still closed, their breath meeting between them.

"I think it's time to say goodnight, love." She could hear how breathy he was and knew he wanted more, because she could feel the similar ache between her thighs.

It wasn't as fast or desperate as their other kisses but it was just as passionate and intense, she nodded slowly removing her hand from his hair to his chest and moving her head back from his.

Looking into his eyes she could see the fire blazing behind them, the want and need, she smirked slightly, it wasn't going to be too hard to seduce him.

He took a step back, waiting for a moment, drinking her in before moving to the cupboard and pulling out a mat, a small pillow and a blanket for him to sleep on for the night. He laid it out on the floor before removing his shirt and vest, along with his shoes. Deciding once again to leave his leather trousers in place.

She hovered by the bed, entranced with watching him undress, the muscles in his back moving as he slid the shirt over his head. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, and turned to the bed, maybe it would have been better to sleep alone tonight, and she could have satisfied the ache low in her belly.

She pulled back the blanket, sitting on the edge of the bed and removing her boots, laying down and facing the pirate as he settled on the floor. He looked round after a few seconds and shifted to face her, smiling at her he muttered,

"Sleep works better when you close your eyes Princess."

She snorted, "Shut up, pirate."

"Good night love, tomorrow the real fun begins."

She smiled, turning to face the wall, she began planning in her head how she was going to seduce the Captain, she thought about lowering his borrowed top to allow him to see some of her, but not too much, she thought of teasing comments and flirting.

Her head was racing with some many thoughts that she fell asleep trying to keep up with them, Killian on the other hand, was lying down on the floor staring up at the wooden beams above him, this girl was trouble and he knew it, a Princess who was as beautiful as the sea, and just as untameable.

Each day she chipped away at him and the Captain Hook façade, she could see the man underneath and the words echoed, over and over again in Killian's mind, the ones from his dream with the Dark One.

 _True love. True love. True love. True love._

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

He was unsure what time he finally fell asleep, but he awoke to the sound of birds and the sun just kissing the horizon, an early start as normal on a pirate's ship. Emma was still sleeping soundly, wrapped up in the blanket she looked so small and vulnerable as she slept, he chuckled as he recalled how vulnerable she really was, as vulnerable as a lion against mice.

As he dressed, he thought about how she was a true warrior, brave and loyal, she was guarded and had been hurt in the past like Killian had been. But she was learning to let him in, told him private things that only she knew, and he was breaking down those walls, just as he was with her.

He couldn't resist reaching out and running the back of his finger along her cheek, he heard her sigh and turn her head towards him, and he smiled, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before ascending the stairs to see what the day ahead would bring.

He found Smee at the helm, Mullins behind him leaning over the maps and scratching his head, they heard the thumping of the Captain's boots and snapped to attention.

"What have we got today lads?"

He motioned for Smee to move so he could take over at the helm, Mullins hurried to grab some of the maps and moved next to the Captain,

"Ah we have to de'our slightly Cap'n, ther's winds figh'in us you see."

The Captain nodded, "A few days out of our way, that's not a problem, we can take the longer course, we'll push the Jolly as fast as she can go, we'll need to make port soon, we need provisions."

"But Cap'n, we've got enough supplies for the men"

"It's not for the men, if we wish to make it out of Jafar's palace alive, do you think he will allow the Princess in to his castle with one dress and some pirates clothes?"

"No Cap'n"

"No. So we need to find her more clothes, you do like your head do you not Mr. Smee?"

"Aye Cap'n"

"Then don't question me Smee, or you'll find it far from your shoulders. Understood?"

"Yes Cap'n"

The fat, stout man went running off below deck, probably to ensure everything was ready for his Captain, so as not to be separated from his head.

Killian chuckled, he never failed to amuse him. He turned to Mullins,

"So Mullins' is there any more to be said on my ship? Anything about mutiny or dissent?"

He had asked Mullins and Smee to keep an ear out for any signs of opposition, or disloyalty, he trusted his crew but sometimes a crew member such as Carrows could have whispered in anyone's ear, he might be dead but an idea is hard to kill.

"No Cap'n, in fac' I think everyone is chuffed tha' Carrows is dea'."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

He nodded his dismissal and Mullins walked onto the main deck, ready to complete his tasks for the day.

The sun had started to rise over the ocean now, and it cast a golden reflection upon the oasis of blue and green, he could feel the heat of the sun, an unusually warm day, they were heading into the hotter lands, and Agrabah was known for its unyielding heat. He shrugged out of his coat and throw it on the table, maps hidden beneath.

He watched the waves twisting and turning beneath his ship, felt the serenity it gave him he thought back over last night, he had feelings for Emma, yes, she was more beautiful than any woman he'd set eyes on over the years.

It wasn't that Emma is more beautiful than Milah, his heart ached at the thought of her, they were different people, while Milah would fight with anyone she could, she would lay down the law, and she was strong but found great pleasure in controlling people. A trick he guessed she had learnt from her husband, she had controlled the coward, and had kept Killian on his dark path, leading him further and further away from the light.

Emma was strong too, but she was wise, knew when to pick her battles, and knew that words would win a fight just as well as swords did. He had spent hundreds of years planning his revenge, wallowing in the darkness, letting it feed on him, letting all sense of reason abandon him.

Emma could be his way back, his redemption.

Nonsense. Just because some decrepit crocodile tells you it is true love in a dream doesn't make it true.

 _But what if it is?_

He jumped when someone tentatively touched his arm, swinging his hook around as a weapon, holding it up to the attacker's face, he stopped suddenly when he realised it was Emma.

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to hurt you, you startled me is all."

She smiled reassuringly at him, "It's okay, I tried calling your name but you seemed lost in thought."

"Aye love, I was." He looked down at his feet, a little embarrassed about being caught off guard.

"Would you mind if I asked what you were so entranced with?" Her head was tilted, an amused smile on her lips.

"You."

"Me?" Her eyebrows shot up, and she forced her mouth into a firm line, trying to hide the smile at the corner of her lips but couldn't fight it for long.

He found her smile stunning, and couldn't resist one of his own overtaking his face as he stepped towards her.

She giggled, and nodded to the helm, "Mind if I try?"

Without waiting for an answer she slipped between the helm and his body, reaching behind her for his hook and pulling it to a spoke. Trapping herself, he couldn't see the smirk on her lips, she rearranged her features, turning her head,

She asked innocently, "Show me how?"

He groaned at the close proximity, he could smell her floral scent, feel the warmth of her body, resisting would be harder than he thought.

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, he didn't want her to know how much she was already winning.

"Aye love, this side is port" he tilted the wheel to the left, "And this is starboard" turning it to the right.

"Ah okay, so which way are we going?" she threw over her shoulder,

"Straight love" he chuckled, he leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, the sound reverberated through her, he could feel her shuddered underneath him,

"You need to stand a little straighter lass, like this…" His hand twined round her waist, and pulled her hard against his chest,

"You should move your legs further apart too, you need to keep your balance, here, like this…" he used his hook to trail slowly down her leg, she could feel a tingly path where his hook had been, sliding to the inside of her leg and pulling lightly.

Her head fell backwards onto his shoulder, eyes sliding closed, she could feel his breath on the side of her face as he leant in,

"You need to be looking straight ahead love, otherwise we might hit something" She could hear the smile in his voice, she sighed and pulled her head back up with effort, Killian's head still poised on her shoulder.

She felt his body shake as he chuckled, "Trying to seduce me love? I think you'll need to try harder…" he slipped his arms around her waist, eyes closing as he inhaled her scent once again, his brain picturing how she smelt all over her body.

Pinning her between himself and the wheel made him imagine her pinned beneath him on his bunk below, watching as she writhed beneath him moaning and whispering his name like a prayer. He could feel the blood rushing downward, he groaned and couldn't stop the involuntary movement of his hips. He pushed into her, and she stiffened causing him to cease immediately, he hadn't meant to push her but his body had reacted without thinking.

He started to move away, to walk backwards and give her some space, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. His hand latched onto her waist, gripping tightly he was sure he'd leave a mark, she was teasing him; that was for sure, his head fell forwards, forehead balanced on her shoulder. When she pushed backwards his head whipped up, eyes wide- it was a bold move, especially for a princess, and especially just to win a bet.

"Emma…" the words were low and warning.

She twisted round so that she was facing him, he back pressed up against the wheel, and her eyes clouded with lust, her tongue flicked out the wet her lips, and turned up into a seductive smile,

"Captain…" her voice was teasing, he moaned again, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers.

"If you don't stop, I'm not sure I will be able to remain a gentleman." His lips coming closer to hers, fingers of his right hand pressing into her hip, a silent plea for her to stay, to continue.

"So I win?" It was no louder than a whisper but it sounded like a shout to his ears, of course it was only to prove she was right, of course.

He chuckled to hide his disappointment, and released her hip nodding,

"Yes, princess, you won- for today that is."

"Good."

Before he had a chance to move away, she lunged forward, pushing herself onto her tiptoes and crushing her lips to his. She opened her mouth to his immediately and he gasped into her, recovering quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around her, pulling her impossibly closer, lifting her off her feet slightly, her hands in his hair pulling at the strands. He could hear her moans coming from her chest, could feel her desperation, and as quickly as it came she pulled away with a smirk.

He was panting, looking over to her in confusion, she was just as breathless,

"See you later, Captain" She sent him a smirk over her shoulder and walked down the stairs to join Mullins mending the sails.

Gods above this woman would be the end of him, he was determined that tomorrow when she attempted to seduce him he would be stronger.

But even now as he looked over to her innocently talking with Mullins, stitching the sail and practicing knots, he couldn't stop his body's response. It wasn't just the hardness growing in his trousers, or the blood pumping through his veins, it was the lightness in his heart for the first time in centuries.

She looked up at him at the helm, still stunned by what had happened and yet he couldn't take her eyes off her. With all the strength she could she dragged her eyes away from the handsome pirate and concentrated on the sail.

She was in trouble and she knew it, somewhere between the light hearted banter they had and the angry words said, she realised she could feel her heart thumping in her chest, but she wasn't sure it belonged to her anymore.

 **:/ AN: Okay so what did you guys think? They're slowly falling for each other, but I think, a lot like the show, it'll take some time for them to admit their feelings. A couple more chapters left before they reach Agrabah which is where the fun will really kick off!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Please review, they're better than Killian's smiles! :D**


	8. Falling

**AN:/ Hi guys, I'm back! I'm sorry it's just been crazy lately, I've moved house and finished my studies so now that I'm finally settled I'm focusing a lot more on my writing.**

 **I have another chapter now, and I'm finishing a little one shot which I think you will enjoy! So check that out when I post it.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me and waiting patiently for my update, I promise I won't make you wait so long next time. I'm loving reading your comments and messages so thank you for that!**

 **You've waited long enough so here's the next chapter!**

 **(It's a good one, warning sexual content and swearing/bad language, and as always I don't own OUAT or the characters!)**

 **xx**

Chapter 8

"She is out there, _alone_ , Charming, and you're asking me to carry on as normal and do nothing?!" Snow screamed, waving her arms wildly around her head.

"No, I'm asking you to play along as normal while me and Regina go to the tavern and meet with this strange person who has knowledge of Emma's whereabouts. Believe me my dear, we're not sitting idly"

Charming and Snow stood on opposite sides of their bed chambers, Regina leaning up against the door, one arm folded over her chest, the other bent so she could inspect her nails, clearly bored with the conversation.

"No, but that is what you're asking me to do!" She crossed her arms in defiance, she would not sit on the side lines while her daughter was out there alone.

"Oh please, it's a simple task, we go to the tavern, find out who this impertinent little leec-" Regina stopped suddenly at the wide gaping eyes of Snow White.

She shrugged, raising her eyebrows and puffing out her chest, "I'll just leave you two to it."

With that she turned on her heel throwing the door open and waltzing out,

"Dwarf where is my drink?" she exhaled still storming off down the long hall,

"Watch it sister." Grumpy snarled, David hurriedly shut the door shutting out the noise and the silence hung heavy between them. Snow was looking out the window, from there she could see the boats at port all lined up with her flag flapping high upon their masts.

"I don't like this David." The words slipping out in a sigh.

He crossed the room in quick strides, standing next to his wife, raising a comforting hand to rest upon her shoulder.

"I know you don't, it's not like I'm enjoying this either, but if we want to know who's taken our daughter we have to find out discreetly, if they find out we're looking for her they may panic. They may do something drastic."

Begrudgingly she nodded, her head falling and landing with a soft thump on her husband's chest while his arms came around her waist.

"I just hope she's alright, she acts tough but she needs someone there with her, she needs to feel safe."

"I'll do whatever I have to, I will find our little girl Snow." His eyes lifting to the heavens and begging with every Deity he knew to keep his daughter safe, and he vowed before them all to move heaven and earth to bring her home.

/CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS\\\\\

"No! Please, I'll do anything!" Emma's words were desperate; she was down on bended knees in front of the most fearsome pirate in all the seas in all the realms.

"Anything? Will you wash the decks every day and cook for all us pirate men?" The Captain questioned, she nodded quickly a small gasp leaving her lips.

"Then you shall stay aboard my ship, and if you disobey me lass, you'll be thrown to the sharks!"

She scrambled to her feet, nodded fiercely, "Thank you Captain."

"Alright, alright, fun's over- Oliver-" Oliver sent the Captain a stern look, " _Captain_ , I do believe you have chores to attend to, am I correct?" He glumly nodded, head down and walked past Emma, raising his head briefly to give her a small smile.

"We'll play again tomorrow Captain!" At that his smile brightened and he skipped off across the deck. Emma twirled round to face the real Captain of the ship, "How can I help Captain?"

She sent him a coy smile, making his eyes close and his jaw clench.

Over the past few days an easy alliance had taken over the ship, Emma would help with the chores around deck, she would play a game or two with Oliver, the most fearsome pirate she had ever seen, with one exception of course. She would sit down to dinner with Killian and listen to his stories of far off places and ancient realms, asking questions and getting to know one another, and after joining the crew playing card and dice games that scattered across the deck.

She was beginning to get very good actually, and she was starting to learn how to handle her rum too. Afterwards she would settle down in the Captain's quarters, in his bed to be precise, and wait quietly until he stumbled in minutes later.

She had noticed that whenever she retired he was never far behind her, after tucking himself in the makeshift bed on the floor she would watch his breathes through half-closed eyes and find herself longing to be closer to him. She would drift off to sleep with an itch in her fingers, the urge to run them through his hair, or touch the hard plains of his chest.

"Swan?"

She shook her head and pulled herself out of her day dream, realising remembering such urges had caused a flush on her cheeks and neck, and lowering down to her chest. She could see his eyes following the glow and a small smirk graced his features.

"Whatever could have caused such lovely colour in your cheeks, thinking improper thoughts my lady?" licking at his lips, his hook came up to push a lock of hair off her shoulder.

"About you?" She twisted her body closer to his, running a hand from his shoulder down his cloth covered chest, "…maybe" she looked up at him through her lashes.

His head tilted down towards hers, before he closed his eyes and turned away with a smile on his face,

"Bloody hell lass. How are you doing this?" He groaned, lifting his head up to the sky and taking deep breaths.

She chuckled, "So I win again? What's that, around 30 in a row?" she laughed again and lightly pushed on his shoulder.

"One of these times lass I'm not going to be able to remain a gentleman." The low tone in his voice sent a tremor down her spine and a low burn settled in her stomach.

"Maybe I don't want you to, maybe that's why I keep on pushing you" She said as equally low and wanting, her voice dripping with lust.

Killian's hand reached up and curled itself in her hair without permission, leading her face closer to his as his feet took two quick steps towards her, they were so close he could see the flecks of gold in her eyes.

She hardly cared about displays of intimacy on the ship anymore, due to their little game she had become bolder and more confident, teasing and taunting him in front of the crew.

"Emma" Killian whispered, his lips grazing softly over hers,

"Captain! Land ho!" Smee shouted from the helm,

Emma could feel his hand tighten ever so slightly in her hair and sigh, a small growl escaping with it,

"Later princess" He planted a chaste kiss on her lips, it was simple and innocent but enough to make her stomach flip and the low burn to heat even more.

Killian stormed up to the helm to guide his ship into port, Emma slowly rising to join him, he motioned for her to come closer as she walked towards him he let go of the wheel with one hand and let her slip once again between him and his ship.

"Why are we pulling into land? I thought we still had a few days before we reached Agrabah?" The low burn in her stomach had changed to a sick knot twisting and untwisting, her hands gripping the spokes tighter.

Killian's hand reaching up to soothe her white knuckles, chucking lightly in her ear,

"Relax love, we're merely stopping for supplies, now would you please release my ship?" his lips were right at her ear and it made her relax instantly, leaning back into the comforting heat emanating from behind.

There was just something about the feared, ruthless pirate Captain that made her feel safe, safer than she had ever been locked in her castle for the 21 years of her life.

"Why are we getting supplies? Higgins said we had enough to get to Agrabah." Her eyes creased together, her nose scrunching slightly, twisting her head round to Killian's.

"We have plenty of food and water, yes, but you lass have but one dress, I doubt Jafar will be accepting of a lady in another man's shirt" he lowered his lips to her ear again "However much I enjoy you in it."

She couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her, she could feel the heat radiating from him, her hands shaking with his wrapped around them. She could feel him chuckle as he leant down to press his lips against her neck.

"But I have no money" She protested weakly, her voice shaking from his ministrations, she could feel the reverberations against her neck as he chuckled again.

"That's what gold is for, what's the use in stealing gold if I can't spend it?" his lips still dancing up her neck to the point just below her ear, she let out a moan and Killian could feel the blood rush downward.

"But I don't know what to look for…" she trailed off helplessly her hand releasing the spoke and reaching up and around her so she could twist her hand in his hair, pulling him closer, encouraging him to continue.

"I can help you there lass, I may not be royalty but I am a man. I'll know what looks good." He whispered into her skin, his tongue poking out to lightly flick at her skin.

Emma moaned and tightened her hand in his hair, how had this pirate managed to worm his way past all these walls of hers and make her want him?

"Lass, we need to dock the ship…" Killian's voice sounded strained, she could see his own knuckles turning white and she huffed out a breath, this would have to wait.

"Fine, but I want to continue this later" She twisted her body around so her back was against the helm and sent him a wink, wriggling out from between him and the ship.

He could hear her giggle as she leapt lithely down the steps to join the rest of the crew on deck to prepare for docking. He watched her as she gracefully moved back and forth, securing the ropes and working with the crew, she had adjusted to life on his ship well, she listened well to orders and she wasn't bossy.

Killian's mind went back to when Milah had first joined his ship, he'd loved it at the time with her shouting orders at his crew, a strong woman who knew her place and wanted others to know it too. There was something about the memory now that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, something tainted that memory and looking at Emma now he figured out why.

Milah would stand up at the helm with Killian and shout the orders, and as Captain of a ship that was necessary, but Milah wasn't the Captain, he was. He loved her and wanted her to feel at home but Killian couldn't shake the thought she only stayed because she was in command and got to see the world, that maybe she was using him.

Emma on the other hand joined in with the crew, she cleaned the decks, made the food and she cared about the crew. In a few short weeks she had learned all about Mullins' time aboard the ship, all three hundred years of it, she knew everything about Higgins' family that he once had and she looked after Oliver like a mother would and yet still gave him the independence to grow up and learn for himself.

She wasn't just another member of the crew or a princess or a hostage, she was becoming part of this unconventional family he had found over the years. Seeing her interact with his crew made his heart give a tug, how was he supposed to let her go now?

Finally, the ship was in place all tethered up, and it was time to get back onto land. She could feel eyes on her and looked up to see Killian's gaze fixed on her, she couldn't help the smirk turning up the corners of her lips.

He waltzed down the steps with his usual swagger and held out an arm to her,

"Shall we, lady Swan?" He quirked an eyebrow up, as she took hold of him, her own eyebrow mirroring his,

"Lady?"

"You know what I mean Swan." He shuffled and looked down at his shoes, it wouldn't be safe to use the correct form of address, not in a pirate's port like this one.

They walked down the gangplank shadowed by Higgins and Oliver, through the busy town, more than once Emma was knocked off balance, glad that she had a strong arm to hold on to. Killian would easily dart between the people, he was used to it, but Emma was used to empty hallways and people giving her space, given her status.

 _Here you're just a normal girl, remember that. Don't give them any reason to be suspicious._

She repeated it over and over again like a mantra in her head, reminding herself not to draw attention. She was glad when they stopped outside a dress shop, Killian ushering her inside. The four of them cramped up the small space as a woman with dark brown hair that had started to grey a pair of glasses sitting crookedly on her nose came out from behind the curtain.

"Good afternoon dear, how can I help you?" She had a kind smile, her face etched with lines, like her mother, around her eyes that crinkled with her smile.

"We're in need of a few dresses, five should do it." Killian handed the woman a small pouch of coins, Emma's brows knitted together when the woman opened it and her eyes widened.

She immediately grabbed for Emma and pulled her back behind the curtain, she turned to Killian eyes searching for his in help to which he only chuckled and sat on a nearby stall.

She had half expected servant dresses, made with thin material in dull boring colours, but standing in front of the looking glass her body was wrapped in a beautiful emerald green dress. It felt heavy and thick, with golden stitching around the hem, it was beautiful.

She was never very fond of dresses, always argued with her mother, but she could deny how the dress fitted her like a second skin and made her eyes stand out and sparkle. She smiled and turned to the woman, Annie, to see her smiling at her too, hands clasped together in front of her.

"Come on then Swan, let's get a look." Killian's muffled voice called out,

She shuffled off the little stand, and pulled the dress up slightly at the front so she was able to walk forwards, she stopped in front of the three men and twirled slightly.

Oliver smiled brightly, saying how well the colour suited her, that she looked like a princess. Higgins told her that she looked as beautiful as the moon, Killian however didn't say a word.

Emma looked towards him expectantly, raising her eyebrows,

"Very lovely Swan, yes, that'll do… I need to run a quick errand; you seem to know what you're looking for anyway." He stood up, nearly knocking over the little wooden table next to him.

"I'll meet you at the tavern, stay with Higgins and Oliver." He flicked them a few coins muttering about ales and food for the lady as he pushed past them and out the door.

Emma tried not to feel hurt by his quick departure, it stung to see him run away and it felt, once again that someone was running from _her_. She shook her head and turned back to Annie,

"I think we need some more?" She eagerly nodded and pulled Emma back behind the curtain once more, hearing Oliver complain about wanting some food which made her chuckle. That boy was constantly hungry.

She picked out three more dresses, and showing each one to Higgins and Oliver for approval first, even though it wasn't their approval she wanted. Annie had insisted that she took a special dress, it was one she had made, if there ever came a time someone special enough was to walk through the door.

It was pure white, and came down to the floor like the others she had purchased, but this one was laced with gold and silver, dancing all the way up the dress like little stars. Emma reached out and stroked the fabric, her hands were shaking as they felt how soft and delicate it was.

"Try it on lass! I'm certain you'll look beautiful in this." Emma nodded and waited as Annie slowly helped her into it.

When she went to show the dress to Higgins and Oliver they couldn't speak, Annie had tears welling in her eyes and when Emma moved the dress made it look as though she was barely moving, more like floating gracefully.

"Oh my love, you look so beautiful." Annie reached up to cup Emma's cheek, "You need this dress, quick let's get you out of it and I'll have it wrapped."

As Emma disappeared around the curtain again she asked another outfit, if there was enough money left over.

"Oh my dear, trust me you can have anything you want." Emma smiled,

"I was wondering if you could help me find something for a special someone, something to wear within the bed chamber…?" Emma whispered quietly, so that Higgins and Oliver wouldn't hear, it was evident that she was nervous, but Annie just laughed and waved her hand.

"Of course my dear, now let me have a look around here…"

As Annie went scurrying away looking through the drawers and fabrics laying around, Emma spotted a piece of clothing that she liked the look of,

"May I try this one?"

"Yes, yes" Annie replied distractedly, throwing cloth all around her,

She pulled on the trousers and found Killian's shirt she had come in with, and pulled on the new boots she had just purchased from Annie, and turned to the looking glass.

She could hardly recognise herself, her eyes were wide, hair a little windswept, but she was standing there in leather trousers and Killian's shirt. She smiled wide when she realised she looked just like a pirate.

"Oh, look at you! A proper little pirate, now I have something perfect, hold on…"

Annie pulled another piece of leather from the pile and held it up, a corset, she fastened it around Emma's waist and when she stepped back she gasped.

"Now there, look at you dear, you match your fine lad." Annie clapped her hands together and turned to wrap up all the items Emma had bought, with the exception of what she was wearing.

"What about the other thing?" Emma asked nervously, wringing her hands slightly

"I've put it in this parcel, my dear trust me, you'll love it." Emma nodded uncertainly, she wasn't sure she would be brave enough to wear such a thing and she hoped it wasn't _too_ revealing.

Everything was packaged up and safe to go, she thanked Annie, giving her a hug and tucked the package safely under her arm. As soon as she reached the other side of the curtain Higgins had stood and taken the parcel out of her arms.

"Hey! Higgins!" She folded her arms and gave him a cross look.

He stopped for a second, his eyes going up and down her form, before he released a low laugh,

"You look just like the Captain when you do that!" Oliver had started joining in with the laughter, clutching his stomach.

"May I have my parcel please?" Emma huffed.

"No, a gentleman always helps a lady, let me carry this for you and when we get to the tavern I will give it to the Captain."

Emma's eyes widened and her cheeks flamed red, "No! I'll umm... I'll take it when we get there, thank you Higgins."

Emma quickly turned on her heel, threw the door open and ran into the street, Higgins shrugged his shoulders at Oliver who looked as equally confused and followed her out.

When they got to the tavern Oliver held the door open for Emma and waved her toward the table where Mullins and Johns were sitting whilst he went to the bar for ales.

"Well, well, mistress, don' you look like a pira'e! You'll fi' righ' in!" Mullins chuckled wiggling his finger silently asking her to do a quick little spin to show off the outfit.

She laughed as she sat next to him with her back towards the door, she scanned the room to see if Killian was here yet but he didn't seem to be anywhere.

"'E's with the lass who owns the taver' mistress." Mullins said to her quietly and her stomach dropped,

Oh. So that's what he'd meant by errands, and here she thought he actually saw her as something more, she was stupid enough to believe she would show him the outfit Annie had given her. She leant over and took Mullins' mug of ale and drank it down in two big gulps.

"Woah, mistress take i' easy! He's jus' arranging a room for you tonigh'" Mullins reached over to put a hand on her arm to keep her calm,

"Oh I'm sure he is!" By this time Oliver had walked back to the table and put her mug in front of her, where it stayed for two whole seconds, before she had snatched it up and downed that mug too.

"You know Mullins maybe we should have some rum!" She laughed, looking at him expectantly,

"I don' think tha's a goo' idea lass" he shook his head, and wiped a hand across his eyes,

"That's fine Mullins, I'll go sit with those lads there, they look like they'll enjoy my company and some rum too." Emma stood up abruptly and walked over to the table surrounded by men clad in leather, smelling of sweat and dirt, playing dice.

Emma wrinkled her nose at the smell but the ale was starting to take an effect on her and she felt strangely brave, so she pushed herself forward,

"What are you boys playing?" leaning forward so that Killian's shirt fell lower to reveal more of her creamy flesh.

"Lads, clear space for this beauty, I think she wants to play." He was clearly the Captain, he sat taller and straighter than the others, and was rolling coins between his fingers.

Emma gulped, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, she turned over her shoulder to see that Killian had arrived, he was towering over Mullins, his face red with anger. Mullins pointed towards her where she sat dangerously close to the other men, throwing him a smirk she turned around and leaned over the table again.

"Do you drink rum lass?" The Captain asked again, winking at her, she could feel her stomach churn and she had to swallow back her disgust but nodded all the same with a fake smile on her face.

"She won't be drinking _anything_." Emma closed her eyes in regret the second she heard his voice, his hand grabbed her arm, pulling her upwards to stand.

She didn't want to meet his eyes, to embarrassed and ashamed of what she had done. It was stupid to run over to a crowd of strange men in a strange place, especially when you're a princess. But she was stubborn like her parents and refused to let him know she regretted it.

Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eye,

"I can drink whatever I like, and sit with whoever I like." She gritted out between her teeth, she could feel his hand tightening around her arm.

"Let the whore stay if she wants." The Captain said, Emma's head whipped round, eyes blazing with anger,

"Excuse me?!" She ripped her arm out of Killian's hand and leant forward on the table, "I am no whore."

"Could have fooled me" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a poke of his tongue, "You must be a good fuck." Emma's muscles tensed as she prepared herself to leap across the table and punch this disgusting excuse of a man.

Before she could move Killian had his hook at the man's throat, his eyes filled with rage and his fist clenched,

"Apologise to the lady, _mate_ " Emma's eyes widened, why would he care what people called her?

"Wow. She must be a _really_ good fuck!" The man laughed deep and loud but his laughter was cut short when Killian's fist connected with his face, a sickening crunch echoed around the tavern and silence fell across the patrons.

Emma stood there, mouth agape and eye flickering between Killian and the Captain he had just knocked unconscious. Everyone was still staring when Killian cleared his throat turning to the rest of the tavern,

"No hard feelings, the lass is under my protection, she's not that _smart_ you see," Killian turned his hard eyes on her and she could feel them bore into her "she forgets her place."

They stood there for several moments, Emma could feel her heartbeat in her ears like her heart was about to leap out of her chest at any moment. She turned, feeling his gaze on her the whole time and walked out of the tavern.

She took a few steps and found an alley, she leant her head against the wall and took a few deep breathes, the alcohol clearing her system. How could she be so stupid?

"Swan?!" her head snapped round to see Killian come skulking around the corner, he looked angrier than she had ever seen him, she could see his hand shaking with rage.

"What was that?" He was so close to her, towering over her, using his height to his advantage making her feel vulnerable.

She did the only thing she could think of, she got defensive. She pushed against his shoulders and squared her own, straightening up standing taller, and with the help of her new clothes she felt more confident.

"I was trying to have a little fun. I don't see the big deal" She protested,

"Swan." He took a deep breath trying to speak in a lower tone, "Do you know those men?" She shook her head, "Do you know what they're capable of? What they think of women?" She shook her head again.

"Of course you don't! So why? Why would you go over there? Why couldn't you just wait for me?" He pushed, scrubbing his hand over his face in frustration.

"I don't need your protection! I can handle myself!" She pushed against his shoulders again, "I wasn't going to leave with them. I just wanted to have fun, you were so why couldn't I?"

She snapped her mouth shut, looking away, she didn't mean to say that, didn't want him to know the real reason why she was so angry and petty. Jealousy. She was never a jealous person so why was she now?

"What?" He snapped, pulling her head up with his hook to look in to her eyes, "What fun was I having?"

"You ran out that shop pretty quickly for your _errands_ and Mullins said you were with the woman who ran the tavern. You had your fun, I wanted mine. Why would you even care what those men wanted?!" Well if he knew now, she might as well stand her ground.

"I was securing us rooms! So you wouldn't have to sleep on the ship for one night!" Emma rolled her eyes and the anger flared again in Killian.

His arms came up either side of Emma, trapping her in front of him as he stepped closer removing all distance between them. She could feel his breath on her face, smell the rum and leather and salt air, and closed her eyes intoxicated with his natural smell.

"Emma." Her eyes snapped open at his sharp tone, "You know exactly why I don't want those men touching you. As for the lady from the tavern, I wasn't doing anything with her other than getting us a room."

She looked into his eyes and was searching for the lie but she could only see the truth, and her stomach felt uneasy with guilt.

"I… I'm sorry. I just thought…" She looked down, shuffling her feet,

"You thought what? I would run off and bury myself in the first wench I could find? Why would I do that when there's only one person I want?" His hook was underneath her chin lifting it up again, "Even if I can't have her."

She looked up at him through her long lashes, eyebrows drawing together, "Why?"

He was standing so close she could feel the rumble of laughter bubbling in his chest, and if she stood still enough she could feel his heartbeat too.

"It's complicated, she's a princess, I'm a pirate- would never work." With every word his lips drew closer to hers,

"No. It probably wouldn't" Emma's words came out breathy and she tried to regain control, but with Killian's lips so close to hers all coherent thought vanished. Her hands reached up to pull at his lapels, to pull him closer.

"What if the princess wanted the pirate too?" She whispered to the space between them, making Killian groan while he pulled Emma to him so he could kiss her hungrily.

His tongue swept across her bottom lip, demanding entrance that she willingly gave him, a whimper escaping as he grabbed her leg and hooked it around his hips. She could feel how much he wanted her when he pushed himself against her, he released her lips and his lips latched onto the spot between her neck and shoulder, groaning when he rubbed against her again.

"Shouldn't… shouldn't we take this somewhere more private Captain?" Emma asked breathless, Killian answering with a groan, lips moving back to her own, pulling her other leg up and carrying her through the side door leading straight upstairs. Thankfully they didn't see anyone on their way up, Killian refused to let his lips deviate from hers until they got to their door.

He slowly let her legs go so he could slide them to the floor, still keeping his arm around her to keep her balanced.

He pushed the door open and motioned for her to enter first, as she walked in she noticed the candles had already been lit and the fire was blazing in the hearth to fight the cold.

She wasn't sure where but she found confidence from somewhere, maybe the ale, maybe the hungry look in Killian's eyes as they raked over her body. She slowly unbuckled her corset and let it drop to the floor.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"You said you liked seeing me in your clothes…"

He closed his eyes, looking away and clenched his fist jaw tight, always trying to be the gentleman,

"Aye, that I do love, but it's bad form to tease a man this way."

He opened his eyes to chance a look at her again, noticing she had thrown her leather pants across the floor. The way her eyelids fluttered and she looked up at him from underneath her long lashes, he could take it no more, he groaned, he could feel his body react without his consent.

"Emma, love, you have to stop now; otherwise I'm not sure I can control myself."

He didn't want to push her too far, given what she had been through, but he reasoned he could stop at any point, to give her space, whatever she needed.

"You said it's been a while since you've shared your bed with a woman, I might not know much Killian, but I know that must be hard for you" she toyed with the hem of his shirt that she was still wearing, showing a little more of her legs than was appropriate.

"Emma…" he warned, his leather trousers getting impossibly tighter by the second,

"We don't have to do it all, we can just test the waters?" she asked innocently,

"You're going to be the death of me Swan." He growled out, reaching to pull off his leather coat and throwing it on a nearby chair.

"Is that a yes then?" Looking up again at him through her lashes,

She didn't get her answer in words, instead he walked over to her and kissed her deeply, his lips taking her bottom one in, sucking lightly on it, and eliciting a moan from her. Her hands intertwining in his hair, pulling it lightly, he moaned and swept his hook underneath her knees carrying her to the bed.

He laid her down gently, and hovered over her, careful not to lean on her and cause her any discomfort.

"Just tell me when to stop, okay? I won't push you too far"

She smiled, and pushed down one of the sleeves of his borrowed shirt, exposing her breasts to him, his eyes rolled back into his head and she giggled,

"You talk too much, you know Captain."

He buried his head in her neck and groaned, he felt her push at his arms and he slowly lowered himself on top of her, still keeping his arms either side of her head to make sure he wasn't crushing her.

She fit perfectly against him, he could feel her heat, and he longed to be inside her, but he wouldn't push her everything would fall into place he just needed to be patient, and this first experience would be about her, finding her pleasure not his.

His hand ghosted over her body, trying to touch all of her at once, her hand tugged at his shirt, he chuckled,

"Aye love?"

"I want it off…" she said her voice thick with lust, her once emerald eyes, a now dark green.

"Of course."

He sat up and pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room, not caring where it went, Emma hands were on his chest, playing with the dark hair, she pulled on his many necklaces pulling him down to kiss her.

It started slow and lazy, but grew more intense, the heat between them reaching its peak Emma broke away so she could breathe but Killian didn't stop, he couldn't stop he just moved to her neck and continued,

"Emma you're killing me" he whispered to her throat,

She chuckled, "Fair is fair, I suppose,"

She pushed him back, he looked confused at first and a bit hurt too, until he realised what she was doing. She pulled his shirt over her head until she was only in her undergarments, her breasts exposed, her shoulders, stomach and legs, completely open for him to see.

He groaned again and pushed her back down, following her claiming her lips again but he couldn't stop his hips pushing against hers, shocked when he felt her push back.

It felt too good to stop so he carried on, she gasped at the feeling and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues twisting in a familiar dance, both moaning into the kiss, tilting their heads to deepen it further.

Killian broke away, a small smile on his face as he leaned his forehead against hers closing his eyes,

"Emma, are you sure about this? I mean do you trust me with this?"

She was breathing heavily, she nodded without thinking, the man who killed to protect her, and the man who was willing to go up against the Dark One for her? How could she not trust him?

His hand went down to her undergarments, eyes trained on her face to make sure it was okay, eyes never leaving hers, she smiled reassuringly letting him know it was okay, slowly pulled them down, and when they were off he couldn't help but lean back and look at the gorgeous naked woman in his bed, not just a woman, a princess.

He was one a lucky pirate.

He smiled to himself, eyes scanning his Swan, _his_ Swan,

"You're beautiful…" he whispered to her, he could see her blush a deep shade of red, and kissed both her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed love" she smiled and shook her head, she was nervous, he could feel it.

Slowly he trailed his right hand down her body, feeling the curves, the soft skin, he leant down to kiss her, slow and tender while his hand slipped between her soft blonde curls.

She gasped and her eyes widened, she looked up at him in surprise,

"Does that hurt?"

She shook her head, and pulled his head back down to kiss her, he stroked along her folds and found that she was already wet.

He couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips, she was so ready for him, how he wanted desperately to sink inside her and lose himself, but this was about her he reminded himself.

He found her bundle of nerves, he rubbed a finger gently over it, and she whimpered, her back arching and her hands finding his shoulders, eyes squeezing shut. His fingers slid backwards and forwards over it again and again, he could fell her body tense, moving his lips to a nipple and sucking and nipping at it.

One of her hands moved and firmly planted itself in his hair, pulling at it, her chest was rising up and down fast, her breaths were short and she tensed even more, he smiled into her skin and sped up his movements,

"Oh…oh…"

"That's it love, just let go for me" he encouraged,

"Oh, Gods"

He could feel she was close, and he couldn't help himself, he selfishly wanted to hear his name fall from her lips whilst she climaxed, he wanted her to know who was making her come undone.

"Emma, say my name please,"

He slipped one finger inside her, and then another, she was impossibly tight around his fingers he could only feel would it would be like to be inside her fully, he was still rubbing her sensitive nub, he could feel her start to shake, her walls fluttered around his fingers, she was close,

"Oh… Gods Killian…"

His name had never sounded better than rolling off her tongue when she was on the precipice of pleasure, her hips rocked up to meet his fingers, when her orgasm crashed over her, her back arched from the bed, eyes squeezing tightly shut,

She looked beautiful when she came, her hair flowing around her like a halo, eyes wide and bright. Her whole body on display to him curling around him, needing him, her pleasure was because of him.

" _Killian_ "

"That's it Emma…"

He was wrong, his name sounded so much better when she said it whilst coming undone, not in the build-up. As she let go for him and feeling nothing but the pleasure he gave her and the only thing she could think of was him whispering her name to the growing dark, as the waves rolled over her and her walls were squeezing his fingers, he carried on his administrations until she had come back down to earth.

He slowly removed his fingers, he could see them glistening with her arousal, and he couldn't help himself, he raised them to his lips and tasted her, he moaned, she tasted delicious.

Meeting her gaze, she watched with heavy eyes as he licked his fingers, pulling him down for a kiss, he was shocked that she would want to, given that she could probably taste herself on his tongue, if it bothered her she never showed, in fact she even moaned, making Killian impossibly harder.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers,

"How was that princess?" Why was he so nervous? He knew exactly what he was doing but he felt as anxious as if it were his first time, he just wanted to please her.

"That was… Killian…" she trailed off, unable to find the words. "Does it feel like that every time?" her cheeks reddened with a blush, crawling down her chest,

He chuckled, "If you have a good lover, yes"

"Then you must be an excellent lover" she smiled and he chuckled again, burying her face into his chest, she looked down and saw his length straining against his leather trousers.

"That must be uncomfortable…" her hand brushing over the top of the leather containing his cock, his hand grabbing hers,

"Lass, not to worry, this was about you tonight, about your pleasure not mine." He smiled at her reassuringly, he found great pleasure in seeing hers.

She curled into his side, as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him, her hand reaching out to trace patterns on his skin feeling the coarse hair against her fingertips.

"Killian…" she whispered into the darkening room,

"Yes, Swan?" She could tell he was still uncomfortable which made her feel braver when she asked her next question,

"Will you take me?" Her voice didn't shake once and it surprised her greatly,

"Take you where?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at her, before his eyes went wide, his mouth forming a little 'O'.

"Princess- Swan, I can't. The Dark One-"

Emma sat up, one arm leaning on the bed and the other still splayed across his chest, she looked down at him and spoke firmly,

"Doesn't own me yet, and I'll be damned if I allow him to take this from me too, I want my first time to be with someone I trust, someone who I care for…" She lowered her eyes, she wasn't sure how he felt and she wasn't ready to tell him either.

"Swan…" Killian closed his eyes and blew out a sharp breath as Emma leaned across him to kiss just below his ear, tongue flicking out quickly to taste him, and she let out a moan.

"You're really going to be the death of me Swan." He groaned as his hand came up to her waist and he flipped them both so he was on top.

Emma's shaking hands dropped to his laces, but his stopped her first. She sighed in frustration, misunderstanding, thinking he was going to stop her altogether.

"Patience, love." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her again, this time it was more desperate, he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth and letting his tongue take control of Emma's.

His hand was in her hair, pulling it so he could get a better angle to kiss her. Her hands once again trailed down to his laces but he didn't stop her this time, just moved his lips from hers to her neck, kissing and sucking and biting her tender skin.

He loved hearing the noises she made because of him, because of what he does to her.

She managed to undo his laces with ease and quickly too, she started to push them downwards, when Killian's cock sprang free. Her eyes went wide when she saw how long and thick it was, she could feel Killian's laugh rumble through him,

"Don't worry lass, I'll be gentle." He stroked her face lightly to emphasise his point,

"But how will it fit?" She blurted out, red rushing to her cheeks in her embarrassment.

"Trust me love, I'll fit. Are you sure about this? You're a princess, do you really want to be defiled by a pirate?" he asked uncertainly, he still couldn't believe she wanted this, wanted _him_.

"Yes. And you're not defiling me, you're freeing me." She answered with no hesitation, her voice didn't waver and she pulled him down further by his shoulders.

He managed to slip his shoes off followed by his trousers before settling himself between Emma's thighs once more, he expected her to look more nervous, but she was calm and looking into his eyes.

"This is going to hurt Emma, I'm sorry." She shook her head and smiled up at him,

"I'll be okay." She reached up and rested her palm against his cheek, pulling him down for a sensual kiss,

His tongue worked against hers, as his cock slid against her wetness, coating it. He groaned into the kiss and pushed just the tip into her, he could feel her tense slightly and pulled out again, before pushing back in just as slow.

Emma gasped for breath as he pushed in again, only further this time, Killian moaned as the heat surrounded him, it felt wonderful Emma was so tight and so warm and he wanted nothing more than to slam into her and fuck her until he saw stars. But this was _Emma_ , and he refused to hurt her like that, when he could feel her barrier he broke the kiss and looked her in the eye, she nodded, knowing what was coming next.

Killian snapped his hips forward, knowing it would be better to do it quickly, Emma gasped as Killian pushed his whole length in. His hand on the sheet balled up so tightly, he needed to move, could feel the tingle running up his spine, one that he hadn't felt in a long time and he longed to feel it again.

His focus was on Emma, to make sure she was okay, a small tear had escaped from one eye and was rolling down. Killian kissed it away with his lips,

"Are you okay love?" His voice was so filled with concern Emma couldn't help but smile and feel the little flutter of her heart.

"Yes… can you move?" She asked unsteadily, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist and raising her hips slightly to test herself,

Killian let out a hiss as he slipped deeper, she felt so good and he was trying to reign himself in, this wasn't some wench in a tavern, this was Emma.

He slowly pulled out of Emma's tight sheath and just as slowly pushed back in, Emma sucked in a breath. Her eyes going to his immediately, he could see the pain fade and being replaced with pleasure, he smiled almost to himself as he continued his rhythm.

After a few strokes the pain had completely faded, and she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning when she wanted more,

"Killian… faster…"

Killian almost came right there and then, his innocent princess begging to be fucked harder. He increased his pace and could feel himself coming close, but he refused, he wanted Emma to cum again, selfishly wanted to feel her lose herself around his cock.

His hand wandered down to where they were joined, finding her sensitive bud, using his fingers to rub it in tight little circles, he could feel her walls start to tense around him, had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from cumming.

"Killian… oh, don't stop, please…" Emma's breaths were coming in short pants now, he could feel her walls even tighter around him as he relentlessly thrust into her, he leant down to whisper in her ear,

"Cum for me Emma."

That was all it took.

"Killian!"

She came tumbling down around him squeezing him tightly, she saw stars across her vision, she was clinging onto his shoulders. He was still driving into her over and over and it prolonged her orgasm, like waves on a beach each thrust brought more pleasure.

"Emma, I'm so close love" he whispered into her hair, his arm next to her head so he could support his weight.

She could feel Killian tensing above her, his grunts and groans telling her he was close, she bought his head down and kissed him with fervour.

Killian's thrusts sped up, pounding into her he was on the brink about to fall, he closed his eyes and his body tensed, he pulled out immediately,

"Emma, Emma, Emma" he chanted repeatedly, like a prayer, He felt the white hot heat all over his body, he felt the pleasure wash over him, releasing himself onto Emma's stomach.

Emma was wearing a sated grin, but what made his stomach clench was his seed spilt all over her stomach.

"Emma, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to get you with a bastard pirate's child." He sounded so guilty she couldn't help but laugh,

"Don't be, I find it rather… thrilling. I like it actually, your seed all over me, it's like you're marking your territory…"

He chuckled, got up blowing out all the candles except the one by the bed and reached for the cloth and warm water on the stand and wiped her stomach clean, laying a soft kiss to it, and laid back down next to her and pulled her close,

"So you're my territory now are you? Do I get to own your body?" he smirked

"We'll see," she laughed, trying to get away, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest, she could feel his breath on her shoulder, as he kissed her back and up to her neck, he started sucking on her pulse point, he would probably leave another mark, but he didn't care, as she said, he was marking his territory. Her hand reached behind her head to twist into his hair, to pull him closer to her, she moaned and pushed back into him, making him groan too.

"You are a siren, lass, you tempt me too much."

"I told you to be patient, all things come to those who wait"

"If it means I get your body, I would wait a hundred lifetimes, love. We should get some sleep; it's going to be an early start tomorrow"

Emma groaned and rolling over burying her face in Killian's chest, while he laughed and reached up to cradle the back of her head, blowing out the last candle he burrowed down and brought the blankets up over both of them.

With their legs tangled together and Emma's head laying on his chest, Killian started to drift off to sleep, as he looked down at the beautiful woman lying in his arms, his last thought was terrifying.

 _The Dark One was right. I'm in love with her._

 **AN:/ Don't hate me…. It's my first sex scene I hope you found it okay!**

 **I apologise again for the wait and promise I won't make you wait so long again,**

 **As always, reviews are better than Killian's smile!**

 **Till next time!**

 **xx**


End file.
